Le complexe de Dieu
by Meyan
Summary: Une faction d'anges veulent reprendre le Paradis en main et faire un coup d'état . Pour cela ils ressuscitent Gabriel qui n'a rien demandé. Mais pourquoi ? Dans que but ? Les Winchester se trouvent aux prises avec ce nouveau problème, et de taille. Et Gabriel est devenu humain. Sabriel. Seulement le début de la saison 8 en compte (pas les tablettes ni les portes de l'Enfer)
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:  **Le complexe de Dieu**  
**

**Résumé: **

Une faction d'anges veulent reprendre le Paradis en main et faire un coup d'état .  
Pour cela ils ressuscitent Gabriel qui n'a rien demandé. Mais pourquoi ? Dans que but ?  
Les Winchester se trouvent aux prises avec ce nouveau problème, et de taille. Et Gabriel est devenu humain. Sabriel. Seulement le début de la saison 8 en compte (pas les tablettes ni les portes de l'Enfer)

**Rating:**

M

**Disclaimer:**

Je ne possède pas la série Supernatural (loin de là) et n'en tire aucun profit.

**Bonsoir, j'ai découvert le Sabriel très récemment -il y a une semaine environ -et j'ai décidé de me lancer XD En plus il y a tellement peu de Sabriel en français...**

**Je connais la série depuis un moment mais c'est la première fois que j'écris dessus et c'est aussi la première fois que j'écris en POV externe à la troisième personne. (Sous entendu : soyez indulgeeeentes xd) D'habitude je préfère utiliser le POV interne et la première personne que je trouve beaucoup plus pratique pour montrer les sentiments des personnages, mais j'ai décidé de changer, il faut vivre dangereusement n'est ce pas XD**

**(Enfin quand je dis d'habitude, je n'ai fait que quelques fics pour le moment.)**

**A vous de me dire si le changement est une réussite ou pas ^^ **

**Petite précision également, j'en profite pour dire que je n'aime pas quand les choses vont trop vite question sentiments, quand les personnages sont ensemble dès le chapitre 3, par exemple. Je préfère poser tranquillement mais surement les choses pour que les relations paraissent plus crédibles (j'essaye du moins).  
**

**Trêve de blabla et bonne lecture, du moins je l'espère !**

* * *

Chapitre I

Renaissance

* * *

**OOOOO-Entrepôt, Douglas,Wyoming -OOOOO**

Une porte s'ouvre.

Des hauts talons claquent sur le ciment.

Des talons qui rythment l'assurance absolue.

Un tempo implacable.

La femme trace son chemin comme elle l'a toujours fait.

Certitude de la victoire. Certitude de la réussite.

Elle avance fièrement.

Elle traverse le gigantesque entrepôt de béton et de fer avec une fluidité toute féminine.

Finalement elle s'arrête.

C'est ici.

L'excitation et l'impatience frissonnent de concert dans son vaisseau.

Derrière cette porte se trouve l'avenir.

Derrière cette porte se trouve le changement. Le plus grand changement du Paradis.

Derrière cette porte se trouve l'aboutissement de tous ses espoirs.

Elle passe un index sur l'acier du battant. Songeuse.

C'est ici. C'est maintenant.

Elle s'engage dans l'embrasure.

C'est un endroit spécial.

Le sol est gravé de quatre sceaux angéliques surmontés de cages.

On pourrait croire que les cages sont en verres. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression.

Les quatre pièges sont reliés par un entrelacs complexe de lignes et d'inscriptions à un pentagramme immense qui trône au cœur du lieu.

Deux anges de rang inférieur et ses fidèles alliés l'attendent en face du dispositif.

« Tout est prêt ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Oui, Mebahiah. »

Elle s'assoit sur un des sièges. Celui du milieu, elle est la meneuse.

Mebahiah lisse son tailleur rose vif et croise ses jambes fuselées.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres. Un sourire dur.

Elle promène son regard anthracite sur ses partisans.

Sa voix tombe comme un couperet. Tranche l'air de son accent de commandement.

« Nous allons provoquer un bouleversement sans précédent. Le doute n'a pas sa place entre ces murs. Le doute est la fin de toutes choses. Le doute est la mort. Soyez la pierre d'un nouvel édifice. Soyez fiers. Soyez forts.»

Le visage granitique, Mebahiah entame l'invocation.

La force de ses frères et sœurs la soutient.

Elle parle pour eux tous. Eux la lame, elle la pointe.

La formule oubliée se déploie en clauses et contre clauses labyrinthiques.

L'énochien roule sur sa langue.

Rude et déchiqueté comme les falaises du possible flirtent avec le probable.

Dur comme un diamant. Avalanche rugissante.

Cyclone de mots. Cyclone de puissance.

Fracas tourbillonnant du ciel en furie.

Maelström sur l'océan du silence qui lacère le carcan de la réalité.

Le déchaînement brut laisse soudainement place à une hypnotique litanie.

Une plume caressante.

Une touche d'amour posée sur les yeux de la tristesse.

Mais l'incantation réclame son dû. Son terrible dû. Les Anges vacillent.

Mebahiah continue. Modulant sa voix.

Suave et infiniment douce.

Mélopée de lumière. Mélopée de miel.

Perle de délicatesse feutrée comme un songe.

Légère comme un rire.

Les paroles flottent en lentes mouvances magnétiques.

Et puis c'est l'accélération.

La danse infernale reprend. Envoûtante dans la folie de sa vitesse.

Distordant les frontières. Torsadant les limites.

Martèlements de Titans sur l'univers.

Mebahiah serre les dents.

Les syllabes se heurtent et s'entrechoquent avec violence.

L'ange prend peur. Sa vie s'enfuit dans la tourmente.

Elle voit le miroir de sa panique dans les yeux de ses frères et sœurs, tous vampirisés par l'énergie colossale que réclame le sortilège.

Elle poursuit alors que chaque mot lui vole un peu plus son essence.

Elle est presque au bout. Presque.

Consumée par l'invocation, l'ange n'a plus que la force d'articuler.

Dernière phrase. Dernier mot.

L'ultime syllabe n'est qu'un souffle.

Mais c'est suffisant.

C'est suffisant.

Et le silence tombe. Et le silence chute.

Les Anges se redressent sur leurs chaises. Tremblants d'épuisement mais victorieux.

Ils attendent.

Mebahiah reprend rapidement contenance maintenant que l'ancienne formule est achevée.

Elle attend.

Un brusque grondement sature l'air.

A l'intérieur de l'une des cages, une corolle d'éclairs entame un ballet crépitant. Un ballet mortel.

Une silhouette émerge d'entre les étincelles qui se dissipent en grésillant.

Mebahiah la salue comme une vieille connaissance un peu désagréable.

« Gabriel. »

Surpris, Gabriel cligne des yeux.

Et il a de quoi être surpris. Il n'était pas censé être mort déjà ?

Il pousse un léger sifflement en s'avisant de la présence de Mebahiah.

« Hey mais ne serait-ce pas cette chère Meb ? J'étais pénard dans mon paradis personnel, une magnifique blonde bien roulée dans chaque main. Rien à voir avec toi évidement, ceci dit en passant. »

« Je vois que la mort ne t'as pas enlevé cette agaçante tendance aux sarcasmes. Quel dommage. »

« Et oui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es aussi attirante qu'un morse au pays des sucreries. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde comme on dit. Si tu m'expliquais ce que je fiche ici exactement ? »

« Nous t'avons ramené. »

Gabriel roule des yeux avec agacement. Nan mais sans blague.

« Pourquoi tes petits copains des Principautés et toi avaient eu cette extrême désobligeance? J'ose espérer que ça vaut vraiment le coup, comprenez moi bien. Vous m'avez arraché un plus pur des délices.»

« Nous avons besoin de toi. »

« Mmm. Mais encore ? »

« Nous allons ériger un nouveau Dieu. »

Après un instant de flottement, l'archange recule d'un pas, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

« Pas intéressé. Renvoyez moi d'où je viens dans les plus brefs délais, merci et au revoir chez vous. C'était sympa de se faire la causette. »

« Non. »

« Comment ça non ? Et quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment on sort de ce truc ? »

Il tapote la matière transparente de la cage de son index, de moins en moins rassuré par la situation.

Il baisse les yeux à ses pieds, le cercle d'invocation l'entrave. Il le sent.

Ce n'est pas un cercle ordinaire. Il est renforcé d'une triple...non quadruple contrainte d'immobilisation, sans aucune erreur de tracé.

Il réalise alors qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un simple cercle d'invocation. C'est un piège.

Un piège qui lui est spécialement destiné. Son nom complet figure dans les runes asservissantes gravées à même le sol.

Très mauvais. Vraiment très mauvais.

« Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici. Pas tout de suite du moins. »

Gabriel donne un coup de poing contre la paroi. Rien.

Il lance une onde de pouvoir qui rebondit contre les vitres sans même les endommager.

« Tu peux toujours essayer de forcer la cage mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Elle a été conçue sur mesure pour que tu ne puisse pas sortir, tout comme le cercle d'ailleurs mais tu l'as déjà compris, n'est ce pas ? »

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Je te l'ai dis, suivre la voie de Castiel. Instaurer un nouveau Dieu. »

De quoi parle-t-elle ? Il avait loupé des épisodes.

« J'en suis honoré, mais je suis déjà un dieu dans mon genre. Vous pouvez me vénérer et fonder toute une religion en mon nom par contre. Je veux des offrandes et des prêtresses sans oublier les fans en adoration. Et pourquoi pas une constellation à ma superbe effigie ? »

« Fais le malin, tu n'en as plus pour longtemps. »

« Vous venez de me ressusciter -et ne le prenez pas mal les gars mais vu vos têtes de mollusques défraîchis ça n'a pas été de la tarte -pour me tuer juste après ? La logique dans tout ça ? Non sérieusement, Meb. Tu n'as jamais brillé par ton sens de l'humour. »

Mebahiah soupire intérieurement, elle avait oublié combien l'archange était pénible.

« Je me suis sans doute mal exprimée. Tu ne seras qu'un élément du processus. »

« …..Vous êtes vraiment sérieux avec cette histoire délirante ? »

Seul le visage sans expression de son interlocutrice lui répond.

L'inquiétude commence à monter.

Gabriel cherche désespérément une approximation dans les lignes du cercle. Il n'en trouve pas.

Il tente d'invectiver les autres anges présents, mais aucun ne réagit.

Il a la très angoissante impression d'être un animal d'observation. Une bête de foire.

D'habitude il adore être au centre des attentions, mais cette fois c'est différent.

Il se prépare quelque chose d'atroce.

La prémonition bat dans ses veines.

La prémonition est inscrite sur le profil d'aigle cruel de Mebahiah.

Elle aboie un ordre aux deux anges inférieurs qui amènent quatre boites en bois de bonne taille et les placent à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Ils ouvrent les boites et s'écartent aussitôt. L'un d'eux brandit un sifflet.

Un son clair teinte deux fois.

Sortant des boites un amas des sangsues blanchâtres rampent vers l'ange emprisonné.

Il demande d'une voix alarmée :

« Meb ? »

Elles entrent dans la cage, passant à travers les murs translucides comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Un tintement retentit. Les sangsues s'arrêtent docilement.

Gabriel s'en éloigne le plus possible, sa grâce s'agite à l'intérieur et se rétracte sur elle même.

Un malaise indistinct provoque un frisson qui se répercute le long de sa colonne.

Il n'a qu'une envie : prendre ses ailes à son cou.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques, Meb ! Rappelle tes petits monstres je m'excuse je te trouve très attirante finalement. Je te ferais même un massage ou un strip-tease mais enlève moi ces machins ignobles. »

« Nous les appelons Dévoreuses, nous les avons misent au point avec beaucoup de minutie. Nous avons besoin de toi, Gabriel. Ou plus exactement, nous avons besoin de ta grâce. »

Les yeux de l'archange s'écarquillent d'horreur.

Le cœur de son vaisseau rate un battement.

Elle n'oserait pas ?

« Tu n'en as pas la capacité. »

« Je me la suis accordée. De mes propres mains. Les Dévoreuses se nourrissent d'un type de met un peu particulier, nous les avons créer dans cet unique but.»

« Tu es complètement folle...laisse moi partir et tout restera entre nous. Je passerais tes agissements sous silence devant Père. On oublie tout, d'accord ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas. Père n'est plus là. _Il_ s'est retiré. Nous avons le champs libre maintenant. Mais le paradis a besoin d'un chef et nous allons lui en donner un. »

Elle fait un geste.

Deux coups de sifflets retentissent.

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire _ça_ ! Tu ne peux pas ! Mebahiah !»

Gabriel regarde avec une horreur absolue les sangsues qui s'avancent vers lui.

Le pire châtiment que l'on puisse donner à un ange rampe à son encontre.

Gabriel déchaîne son pouvoir conte les créatures, mais toute l'énergie est absorbée en un clin d'œil.

Il ne renonce pas et les bombarde de décharges qui s'évanouissent dans le vide.

L'archange dévoile alors la totalité de son aura.

Ses immenses ailes sont comprimées dans l'espace si confiné. Tellement petit pour elles.

La pièce entière se noie dans un éclair aveuglant de blancheur.

La cage vibre sous la pression démesurée mais ne cède pas.

Des flammèches résiduelles de son pouvoir courent sur les vitres en serpents électriques puis s'éteignent d'elles mêmes, comme absorbées dans la substance.

Bon sang, de quoi la cage est-elle faite ! On dirait presque de l'huile sacrée.

Gabriel accentue la tension de son pouvoir, véritable astre miniature éclatant de milles feux.

Conquérant flamboyant du ciel.

L'éclat de sa grâce illumine chaque fibre de son corps, rayonnant d'une puissance que nul mortel ne pourrait concevoir.

Un phœnix irradiant plus que le soleil lui même.

Persuadé d'avoir carbonisé les vermines depuis longtemps, l'archange bride son aura, redonnant ainsi une visibilité normale dans l'entrepôt.

Mais toujours intactes, les Dévoreuses s'immobilisent en arc de cercle et dévoilent une mâchoire hérissée de crocs pointus.

Elles sont encore là ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !

Il leur redonne un bain radioactif. En vain.

Son pouvoir est inefficace.

Non ! Non !

C'est hors de question ! Il refuse !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, une ignoble panique l'habite.

Une terreur sans nom. Hideuse.

Faites que tout s'arrête. Que quelqu'un l'aide. Que quelqu'un l'aide.

Il tambourine contre les parois.

« Laissez moi sortir ! Laissez moi sortir ! »

Rien ne transparaît sur les traits rigides de ses bourreaux.

Les sangsues émettent une stridulation.

La première bondit. Et les autres suivent.

Les crochets se fichent profondément dans sa chair.

Il arrache les premières Dévoreuses et les jette plus loin, sans se soucier des filets de sang qui dévalent des morsures.

Le contact spongieux des créatures lui donne des hauts le cœur.

Mais elles reviennent, elles ne meurent pas malgré ses essais pour les écraser manuellement.

Très vite et sans moyens de riposte, il se trouve surchargé par le nombre.

Voraces, elles s'accrochent à chaque parcelle de peau.

Les bras ballants, Gabriel cesse de se défendre. C'est inutile.

Tombant à genoux, il se recroqueville dans un coin de la cage et sa grâce se recroqueville avec lui.

Elle plonge dans les profondeurs de son être. Elle essaye de se cacher. De ne plus exister.

Roulé en boule, la tête entre les bras Gabriel gémit quand une Dévoreuse commence à aspirer, drainant sa grâce.

A la douleur physique s'ajoute la douleur de l'esprit.

Les Dévoreuses tracent des chemins dans la chair et déchiquettent le spirituel.

Se repaissant en un bruit de succion.

Une vrille insidieuse s'immisce en lui et s'attaque à ce qu'il a de plus précieux.

Il hoquette, la part la plus profonde de lui même, dénaturée.

Déchirée entre des canines. Violée par d'immondes parasites.

Suppliciée et jetée en pâture à une horde de prédateurs.

Chaque dent est une blessure dans son essence.

Il est écartelé.

Chauffé à blanc de l'intérieur.

Du métal en fusion carbonise ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Un incendie ravage ses veines.

Le monde n'est que douleur.

Atroce.

Une souffrance inimaginable. Au delà de toutes choses.

Sa grâce se tortille tout au fond, voudrait fuir sous l'assaut.

Échapper à la torture des torrents de feu qui se déversent dans ses plumes.

L'enfer brûle à l'intérieur.

Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire.

Et ses plumes disparaissent une à une.

Sa grâce mise en lambeaux. En haillons misérables. En pitoyables guenilles.

Il crie sa peur. Il crie sa souffrance.

Il hurle le cœur de son cœur arraché, battant encore.

Il hurle le tabou de son être, détruit.

Hurlements devant l'intolérable. Devant la pire torture qu'il soit.

Hurlements de sa grâce qui meurt.

Hurlements viscérales.

Et alors il ne reste plus rien. La lumière n'est plus.

Sa lumière n'est plus.

Il ne reste que la forme prostrée de Gabriel.

Le corps ensanglanté.

Agité de grelottements devant l'abomination subie.

Abomination. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

Rassasiées à souhait par la richesse et la pureté de leur repas, les sangsues désormais environnées d'un halo se détachent en une flopée « pop ».

Un sourire de grande satisfaction glisse sur le visage de Mebahiah.

« Bien. Je vois que tu as cessé de fanfaronner. »

L'archange qui n'en est plus un lève la tête vers la Principauté.

« Tu me répugnes. » Murmure-t-il.

« Peut être. Mais je suis l'instigatrice d'une nouvelle ère. Et le progrès est toujours au prix de dommages collatéraux et de sacrifices. Tu n'es plus qu'un humain, maintenant. Autant dire rien. Et c'est pour cela que je vais te laisser vivre. Parce que tu n'es plus rien. »

Gabriel serre les poings.

L'ange continue.

« Je vais te laisser le choix d'une destination. Réfléchis bien et réfléchis vite. Tu es plutôt mal en point. Mais sans doute la mort est-elle préférable, n'est ce pas. »

* * *

Les Dévoreuses s'agitent au fond de la prison. Trop de nourriture d'un coup. Beaucoup trop.

Elles gigotent, dépassées.

Agonisantes.

Elle explosent tour à tour. Libérant la grâce enfouie dans leurs estomacs.

Mebahiah ne s'en émue pas. C'était prévu.

Des volutes évanescents s'échappent des Dévoreuses et s'enroulent en un globe bouillonnant au milieu de la cage.

Incapable de s'enfuir.

* * *

******OOOOO**-Arizona, Phoenix -**OOOOO**

Gabriel apparaît dans le salon d'un appartement.

Un homme se lève, paniqué de trouver une personne couverte de blessures débarquer chez lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

La voix entrecoupée par une respiration laborieuse, l'ancien archange s'explique en quelques phrases brèves.

« Tu es un ancien protégé de Castiel. Appelle le. Urgent. »

Un bruissement d'ailes plus tard et un ange vêtu d'un trench beige se matérialise.

« Oui, James ? » s'enquit-il.

Le dit James désigne un homme allongé sur le canapé.

Castiel reconnaît aussitôt le visage exsangue.

Mais non. Impossible. C'est...c'est...

« Gabriel ? »

Ce dernier a bien envie de lui crier que non c'est le dernier millionnaire du mois, mais il se retient de justesse.

« Castiel.»

L'ange remarque alors que quelque chose manque. Quelque chose de primordial.

Une larme roule sur la joue de Castiel. Minuscule et solitaire.

« Mon frère …. »

Gabriel détourne le regard.

« Je sais. »

* * *

******OOOOO**-Ancien repère des Hommes de Lettres actuellement repère des Winchester, Lebanon, Kansas-**OOOOO**

Sam regarde son aîné dormir d'un sommeil bienheureux sur le canapé.

Un sommeil paisible, effet des somnifères qu'il a discrètement fait avaler à Dean.

Bien sûr, à son réveil ce dernier serait furieux mais il n'avait pas dormi depuis au moins quarante huit heures et tenait sur les rotules.

Doucement le cadet dépose une couverture sur son grand frère et s'éclipse faire une série de courses.

Quand il revient, quelques heures plus tard une surprise l'attend.

Il pousse la porte métallique qui donne accès au refuge d'un coup de pied et se faufile à l'intérieur, les bras chargés de paquets.

Paquets qu'il manque de lâcher quand Dean débarque devant lui en s'exclamant d'une voix tonitruante.

« Sammy ! J'allais justement t'appeler pour que tu ramènes tes fesses ici en vitesse. »

Sam fronce les sourcils devant l'air soucieux et incertain de Dean.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il secoue la tête en silence.

Inquiet, Sam pose les courses à même le sol et se précipite vers le reste du souterrain, traversant les pièces au pas de course, suivit de près par Dean.

Castiel se trouve dans la cuisine.

Un corps est allongé sur la table.

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Sam ressaisit l'identité de l'individu.

« Gabriel ? Mais mais tu ….tu …. »

Reprenant son souffle, Sam finit par achever péniblement sa phrase.

« Mais tu ...tu étais mort ! »

« Si tu n'as rien de plus constructif à dire va donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis. » réplique l'intéressé.

Sam ignore le commentaire, son regard vient de s'attarder sur les plaies sanguinolentes de Gabriel.

Dean tape son épaule.

« Castiel va arranger ça. »

L'ange hoche la tête et applique ses doigts sur le front du blessé.

Il plisse les yeux. Recommence.

« Cas' ? » s'informe Dean.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclame l'ainé Winchester, surpris.

L'ange passe une main au dessus des plaies. Une lueur palpite sur ses phalanges, dessinant le tracé des veines.

Castiel la retire aussitôt, comme s'il venait de se brûler.

« J'ai l'impression que quelque chose annule la guérison. Mon frère je suis désolé de ne pouvoir t'aider.»

Sam jette un œil alternatif aux deux anges. Sa sensibilité est titillée par l'attitude de Castiel, qui semble étrangement triste alors qu'il vient de retrouver un disparu qui lui est cher.

Et autre chose le titille.

« Pourquoi ne pas te guérir tout seul ? » demande-t-il à l'homme sur la table.

La réponse n'arrive pas toute de suite.

« Je ne peux pas. Cesse de poser des questions pour une fois, je suis en train de crever là.»

Ne sachant pas vraiment ce que cette réponse implique, le chasseur prend les choses en main.

Pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce que Gabriel a encore dû faire.

Encore un truc débile, à tous les coups.

« Tu n'es pas sur le point de mourir. On va devoir le recoudre. Il ne peut pas rester comme ça. »

« Je te laisse faire, sans façon. Je vais me charger de l'achever si tu me laisses avec une aiguille dans les mains. » annonce froidement Dean, la rancœur encore peinte sur ses traits.

« Oh ça va, j'ai compris » soupire Sam.

« Dépêchez-vous les donzelles, je refuse catégoriquement de mourir sur cette table crasseuse pendant que vous vous faites des politesses pour désigner celui qui devra me charcuter la bidoche. » proteste Gabriel qui malgré sa respiration saccadée arrive encore à placer des piques.

Un peu faiblardes, certes.

Dean le foudroie du regard.

« Ne nous tente pas. »

Sam lève les yeux au ciel.

« Dean. Plus tard. »

Il pose une main sur le front de Gabriel. Brûlant de fièvre.

Dean est expédié à la salle de bain chercher le reste du matériel de soins, il s'exécute avec mauvaise volonté en grommelant des insultes à ne pas mettre entre toutes les oreilles.

Sam écarte délicatement les vêtements dont le tissu imbibé de sang s'est collé aux lacérations.

Il ne prête pas attention aux râles de son patient et se débarrasse du tee-shirt avec un couteau.

« Ne rajoute pas d'autres entailles à mon palmarès, le primate. »

« Fais pas la chochotte. »

« La ferme. »

« Tu devrais te taire, tu es déjà à peine conscient. »

En effet, le visage pâle de Gabriel est luisant de sueur, ses cheveux blonds collés aux tempes.

« Et alors ça ne m'empêche pas de... » Sam lui enfonce un torchon dans la bouche coupant cours aux protestations qui s'annoncent.

« Ça ne chatouille même pas. C'est marqué sur la bouteille.» précise-t-il en imbibant les meurtrissures d'une généreuse dose de désinfectant.

Un désinfectant dont Sam sait précisément qu'il pique atrocement. Mais au moins il est efficace.

Un grognement étouffé lui parvient, tandis qu'une paire d'yeux dorés le mitraille avec reproche.

Mais ce n'est que le début des réjouissances.

Son œil exercé remarque aussitôt des traces de dents. Apparemment l'archange (ou ce qu'il pense encore être comme tel) s'est fait mastiquer avec application.

Les morsures sont profondes et anarchiques.

La circonférence des mâchoires est assez petite mais il y en a toute une multitude.

Elles s'étalent sur tout le torse, les bras. Quelques unes sur le dos.

Et un certain nombre sur les jambes visibles à travers le jean que Sam n'a pas retiré.

L'archange se chargera lui même de celles là.

Sam grimace en voyant l'étendu des dégâts.

Un véritable déchiquetage en règle. Ce ne sont pas des morsures, c'est une boucherie.

On dirait que quelque chose à voulu dévorer l'archange vivant sans se donner la peine de finir le travail.

La chair mise à mal est comme...creusée par endroit.

Même si Sam n'aime pas Gabriel, il ne souhaite ce genre de traitements à personne.

« Ça ne chatouille même pas. » répète-t-il, s'attirant une œillade meurtrière.

Il retrousse ses manches et se met au travail.

Il plonge l'aiguille une première fois dans un coin de peau.

Un long frémissement parcourt le torse de son patient. Gabriel pousse une exclamation incompréhensible mais un « Espèce de singe ! » réussit à passer l'obstacle du torchon.

Sam ne s'arrête pas dans sa lancée et suture les plus vilaines entailles avec le professionnalisme conféré par l'habitude.

Les moins profondes sont pansées.

Chaque morsure est désinfectée une deuxième fois par mesure de précaution. Les balafres ne sont pas les plus graves que le chasseur aient jamais vu. Il a été confronté a tellement pire, mais leur aspect n'est vraiment pas engageant.

La viande est réduite en dentelles.

Sam travaille un long moment, tellement concentré qu'il n'entend pas les allées et venues de Castiel et de Dean qui viennent s'informer du déroulement des opérations.

Finalement il s'est aussi occupé des jambes, se contentant d'agrandir les trous du jean pour accéder aux estafilades.

Il écarte une mèche de son front avec de le dos de sa main rougie et lâche un soupir.

Il a terminé.

Gabriel s'est évanoui depuis longtemps.

Et ça se prétend archange.

Alors que le chasseur se lave les mains, les deux autres occupants des lieux arrivent.

« Tu as finis de jouer à l'infirmière ? C'est pas trop tôt. » le taquine son frère.

« Il a bien fallu que je me dévoue puisque certains ont une perruque entière dans la main. » répliqua Sam.

« Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à te dévouer pour le porter dans une chambre. On ne le laisse pas sur la table de la cuisine, ça va me couper l'appétit.»

« Et ce n'est pas hygiénique. Si tu t'en chargeais toi, pour changer ? »

Dean tapote l'épaule de son cadet.

« Ohhh un homme grand et fort comme toi. »

Sam renifle, en regardant son frère du haut de toute sa taille.

« Un minus comme toi, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas rétréci au lavage ? »

« Moi au moins je passe les portes. »

« Oui...tu les passes. Tu risques même de tomber dans la cuvette des toilettes par inadvertance. »

« Je m'en occupe Dean. » Intervient Castiel qui aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait se téléporte avec Gabriel.

« Sauvé par ton ange perso. » se moque Sam.

« Et oui Sammy, j'ai la classe que veux-tu. »

Un sourire effleure les lèvres de Sam. Depuis le retour de Dean et de Castiel du Purgatoire, ils ne s'étaient pas chamaillés de la sorte.

Une bonne veille habitude qu'il est content de retrouver.

Pendant qu'il range le matériel, des questions s'emmêlent dans sa tête.

Des questions qui concernent l'arrivée et surtout le retour inopiné de Gabriel.

Comment ? Par qui ?

Dans quel but ?

Il sait pertinemment par expérience que ce genre d'actes n'est jamais gratuits. Jamais.

Pourquoi l'archange ne peut-il pas se guérir ? Pourquoi Castiel n'a-t-il pas pu le guérir ?

Tant d'interrogations que Sam tourne et retourne.

Et il ne sait pas laquelle est la plus préoccupante du lot. Des ennuis en perspectives, ça c'est sûr et certain.

Mais les questions devront attendre. Les réponses devront attendre.

* * *

**Je suis impatiente de voir vos réactions ^^ Un petit commentaire peut être ? Positif ou négatif, je prends tout évidement  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:  **Le complexe de Dieu**  
**

**Résumé: **

Une faction d'anges veulent reprendre le Paradis en main et faire un coup d'état .  
Pour cela ils ressuscitent Gabriel qui n'a rien demandé. Mais pourquoi ? Dans que but ?  
Les Winchester se trouvent aux prises avec ce nouveau problème, et de taille. Et Gabriel est devenu humain. Sabriel. Seulement le début de la saison 8 en compte (pas les tablettes ni les portes de l'Enfer)

**Rating:**

M

**Disclaimer:**

Je ne possède pas la série Supernatural (loin de là) et n'en tire aucun profit.

**Bonsoir ^^ Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires aussi géniaux que nombreux ! Pour un premier chapitre je suis vraiment ravie !**

**J'espère que celui ci vous plaira aussi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

Eith: Merci pour ton commentaire très sympathique et tes compliments qui le sont tout autant. Oui c'est plutôt sadique je l'avoue Gabriel en bave XD J'essaye de respecter le caractère des personnages, mais j'ai quelques appréhensions avec Gabriel je l'avoue donc je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu dans ce premier chapitre ^^ Tu me diras si j'ai géré pour celui ci XD

Ignis: Et ouiiii un Sabriel *w* Non je l'ai pas du tout loupé notre petit Gaby XD Il pourrait presque porter plainte à la ligue des personnages martyrisés ^^ merci de ta review ^^

* * *

Chapitre II

Un réveil tout en douceur.

* * *

Sam contemple un coin de mur d'un air vide. Pas assez concentré pour lire le livre posé par terre. Il balaye de son regard fatigué la forme allongée sur le lit. Il se lève, passe une main sur le front fiévreux de l'homme blond et se rassoit, consulte sa montre. Une bonne moitié de la nuit qu'il est là. La relève ne devrait pas tard-

Un bruissement d'ailes et Castiel apparaît. «Je viens prendre le relais -murmure l'ange- comment va-t-il ? »

« Pas mieux, pas pire. Il est stable à trente huit cinq pour le moment, tu me préviens, moi ou Dean s'il y a du changement. »

Un bâillement écorche la fin de la phrase. Sam se frotte les yeux d'un geste lasse, ne parvenant qu'à rendre sa vision plus trouble encore.

« Va te coucher, Sam. Tu n'as pas dormi depuis combien de temps ?» s'enquit l'ange.

Second bâillement. « Aucune idée, trois jours peut être ? On était sur une affaire.»

Ils sont tout le temps sur des affaires depuis que son frère est revenu. Dean se vide l'esprit de Purgatoire. Un moyen comme un autre de s'empêcher de penser. Un moyen que les Winchester affectionnent particulièrement. Sam s'éclipse de la chambre du blessé. Ses jambes sont en plombs. Sa tête flotte, déjà dans un univers alternatif. Il pousse la porte de sa propre chambre, ou de la chambre qu'il a choisi comme telle parmi la dizaine de disponibles et s'écroule plus qu'il ne se couche. Il s'endort à poings fermés en quelques secondes.

Secousse.

Il sursaute, par réflexe ses doigts plongent à toute vitesse sous l'oreiller et en ressortent un revolver. Il cherche frénétiquement qui vient de le tirer du sommeil. L'afflux d'adrénaline fait battre son cœur, accroît ses sens. Une silhouette se découpe dans les ténèbres.

« Sam c'est moi. »

Il laisse retomber son arme.

« Castiel ? »

« Il a beaucoup de fièvre, je ne crois pas que... »

« Combien ? » demande le chasseur en se redressant.

« Quarante et un. »

« Quoi ? Merde !» Le chasseur file à toute vitesse dans le couloir.

« Dean l'a amené dans la salle de bain. »

« Je vais chercher des glaçons. »

« Moi aussi. » Castiel s'envole.

Sam court vers un réduit où est entreposé un ancêtre du congélateur. Il ouvre les bacs d'un grand coup, farfouillant dans tous les sens. Ses mains rapidement frigorifiées. Il n'y a pas de glaçons. Pas encore inventés sans doute. Le chasseur cherche frénétiquement n'importe quoi qui peut servir, n'importe quoi. Dans le dernier bac, il y a des petits sceaux de glace pilée. Parfait. Il en attrape autant qu'il peut et court à la salle de bain, les anses de fer s'enfoncent cruellement dans ses paumes. Dean a déjà plongé Gabriel dans la baignoire d'eau froide.

« Dean ! Y en a d'autres dans le réduit 8B. »

« Je fonce ! »

Sam verse la glace dans l'eau. Le blessé frissonne mais son visage conserve une couleur rouge soutenue. Castiel revient juste au bon moment avec deux glacières remplies à ras bord de glaçons. Grondant sous l'effort, les chasseurs déversent l'intégralité de leur contenu dans la baignoire.

Gabriel sort brusquement de son sommeil comateux en hurlant quand les cubes dévalent sa peau brûlante. Il se débat dans sa gangue de glace et d'eau, ses mouvements rendus patauds par les vêtements. Incapable de reprendre son souffle, sa poitrine se soulève en vain. La respiration coupée par la température polaire. Un coup de massue sur son torse. Il se fige, tétanisé. Électrisé par le choc thermique.

La fièvre et la glace entre en collision. Collision brutale. Des soubresauts agitent ses membres de convulsions incontrôlables. Ses dents claquent tandis que l'eau gelée pénètre jusqu'à ses os. Si lourde. Si glaciale. Des millions d'aiguilles douloureuses s'enfoncent dans sa peau. Il a tellement froid qu'il a mal. Il est tellement gelé que le froid brûle. Il a l'impression de mourir.

La chaleur n'existe plus. N'a jamais existé.

Qu'est ce que la chaleur ?

Il va mourir. Trop froid. Beaucoup trop froid. Et puis il y a cette frayeur. Cette frayeur irrationnelle qui lui tord les entrailles. Il veut se lever mais des pressions sur ses épaules l'en empêchent.

« Non ! Laissez moi ! Laiss- »

« Hé ho le débile, on se calme c'est nous. »

Cette voix...

Son cerveau désorienté par la brutalité du réveil se recentre. Il connaît cette voix. Celle de Dean Winchester. La panique qui voilait sa raison s'étiole. Il y a trois personnes autour de lui. Trois personnes qu'il connaît bien. Ses muscles se relâchent.

Soulagement.

« Désolé pour le bain, c'était le seul moyen de faire baisser la fièvre. » avance le plus grand des trois acolytes.

Mais c'est trop pour son corps épuisé par la fièvre et les blessures. Sa tête se met à tourner. Sa vision se met à tanguer. Gabriel retombe dans la baignoire, inconscient. Et cette fois si, c'est l'eau qui tangue. Droite. Gauche. Droit Gauche. L'eau qui chante.

Des flots de glaçons noyés roulent autour de son visage blême. Constellations d'icebergs perdus dans le sang de l'océan. Les fragments de banquise vont et viennent. Bercés par les vagues qui tapent l'émail. Qui veulent s'enfuir. Les mèches dorées balancent sous les ondoyances. Couronne de soleil abîmée dans un ciel liquide.

Les ondulations s'adoucissent progressivement. Se calment. S'éteignent en caresses sur les joues pâles.

.

.

.

« On devrait peut être le sortir non ? » demande Sam.

Dean ne prête pas grande attention aux paroles de son frère. « Il commence à ressembler à un schtroumpf. »

Castiel ne connaît pas la référence. « Qu'est ce qu'un...schtroumpf ? »

« C'est un genre de mini nain de jardin tout bleu, à moitié nudiste, qui vit dans des champignons et qui dit tout le temps - ! »

Sam roule des yeux. « Dean... » cherchant un soutien auprès de l'ange qu'il ne trouve pas, ce dernier incline la tête sur la côté. Perplexe.

« Qu'est ce que entends par à « moitié nudiste » exactement ? Et quel est l'intérêt de vivre dans des champignons ? »

« Dean... »

« J'explique à Castiel la vie des schtroumpfs. »

« Aide moi ! » râle Sam.

« Ah oui désolé. »

.

.

.

« ….Il est plutôt lourd l'emplumé. »

« La ferme et traîne. »

Dean ouvre la bouche pour continuer sa dissertation sur les petits hommes bleus mais Sam lui coupe la parole une fois de plus.

« Traîne en silence. Et fais attention aux marches.»

« T'as raison il risque d'avoir des bleus. »

« T'es lourd. »

« C'est lui pas moi. »

Dieu que Sam a envie de dormir, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Quand il est enfin de retour dans sa chambre il est sept heures du matin. Un détail l'agace. Quelque chose lui échappe, quelque chose d'essentiel. Qu'est ce c'est ? C'est en rapport avec l'archange. C'est important. Morphée est plus forte que Sam. Et Morphée gagne toujours, tôt ou tard. Tant pis. Il dort d'une traite jusqu'à midi.

* * *

Poussant un soupir de satisfaction, Dean s'assoit devant son assiette et commence à dévorer comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours.

« Pas mauvais du tout ce poulet grillé. » Il plante sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre et l'agite sous le nez de Sam qui mange plus posément en face. « Tu vois c'est que je sais faire la cuisine ! Et toi qui doutais de mes talents de cuistot. »

« Faire la cuisine ? »

« Et tout seul ! »

« Donc pour toi faire la cuisine c'est ça ? »

« Bah en gros oui. »

« J'appelle plutôt ça « mettre le poulet tout prêt dans une assiette et le faire réchauffer. ». »

« Je n'ai pas fait que ça ! » s'indigne Dean, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre à demi mâchées.

« Ah pardon, tu as enlevé l'emballage et tu as fait l'aller retour jusqu'en ville. »

« Exactement ! Ne minimise pas mes actions. Et tu oublies les patates. »

Petit reniflement de son cadet. « Tu veux parler de celles déjà découpées en cubes dans le frigo ? Il te restait juste à ouvrir le sachet et les faire cuire. »

« Et quelle est la définition de la cuisine môssieur Stanford ? Cuire des trucs ! »

Sam pouffe. « Pas tout à fait. »

« Quasiment. Je suis meilleur que toi, c'est pour ça que tu refuses de reconnaître que ce que j'ai _fait cuire_ est délicieux. »

« Meilleur que moi ? »

« Parfaitement. Je possède les compétences de base. Acheter, découper l'emballage et en cas de nécessité, passer au micro-ondes ou à la poêle.»

« Je dois donc t'appeler « Chef » ? » se moque Sam en piquant un morceau de poulet dans l'assiette de son aîné.

Dean grimace en répondant. « Tu viens de voler dans _mon_ assiette ? »

« Perspicace. »

Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, Sam chaparde trois cubes de pommes de terre. En représailles Dean arme sa fourchette, et fond sur le repas de Sam mais ce dernier part l'attaque d'un revers. C'est un comportement purement gamin mais ils en ont besoin l'un comme l'autre pour évacuer le stress de la nuit.

« Je suis un Chef et toi, vulgaire commis aux poubelles, tu oses voler _ma _nourriture ? »

« C'est moi le cuistot de la famille, retourne à la plonge. »

Dean adopte un air dégoûté en tentant une offensive furtive sur la gauche. « A chaque fois que tu fais le repas j'ai droit à des légumes ou des salades de légumes ! Et pire que tout...des salades à la salade ! Rien ne vaut un bon steack. »

« Je t'empêche de sombrer définitivement dans la malbouffe, tes artères me remercieront dans quelques années. »

« Je serais bien assez vieux et édenté plus tard pour manger tes saletés diététiques. »

Les attaquent fusent de part et d'autre de la table. Verbales et physiques. La pointe d'une fourchette par ici. Une disparition inexpliquée par là. Les aliments diminuent de chaque côté, volés à la vitesse de l'éclair et au final Dean et Sam mangent le repas de l'autre.

Il ne reste plus rien dans les assiettes, sauf dans celle de Dean où un ultime morceau de viande n'a pas encore été englouti, par un miracle qui relève à coup sûr du divin. Le regard des deux frères convergent vers le même point. Leurs mains se serrent sur les couverts. Leurs yeux se croisent. Vengeurs.

« N'y pense même pas. » gronde Dean.

« J'vais me gêner. »

Leurs yeux se plissent au même moment. Leurs doigts tapotent lentement le fer de leurs armes. Qui passera à l'action le premier ? Qui clignera des yeux en premier ?

Dean incline son cou à gauche. Craquement.

Sam incline son cou à droite. Craquement.

Ils s'humidifient les lèvres. Se défient du regard. Se provoquent. Il ne manque plus qu'une musique de western en fond sonore.

« Tu le regretteras. » ricane Dean.

« Jamais. » Et Sam s'élance pour l'assaut final. « Vive le bio ! »

Dean avance sa défense, personne ne touchera à son bien ! « Longue vie aux fast food ! »

Les armes s'entrechoquent en un crissement métallique. S'immobilisent. Chacun essaye de faire ployer l'autre. Les deux couverts croisés tremblent sous la lutte de leurs deux forces opposées.

« C'est le mien, grande courge. » râle Dean, louchant sur sa fourchette sale, arrêtée à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Pas pour longtemps, vieux tacos. » Sam réussit dévier la force de Dean et plante les dents de la fourchette dans la viande. Victorieux il rapatrie son larcin en s'exclamant : « Alors qui est le commis aux poubelles maintenant ? Légumes pendant un mois pour le perdant !»

Dean ne renonce pas, ne s'avoue pas vaincu. Légumes pendant un mois ? Plutôt mourir ! Il donne un coup de pied dans le tibia de Sam et celui ci perd son couvert des mains qui tombe sur la table. Le morceau tant convoité roule. Roule. Il s'arrête devant Castiel.

Castiel qui se tient raide comme une planche depuis le début du repas.

Castiel qui n'a pas bougé.

Castiel qui n'a pas décroché un mot.

Castiel au visage de marbre.

Castiel qui ne bouge toujours pas.

Qui ne parle toujours pas.

Les sourires un peu factices des frères glissent. L'amusement éclate. L'amusement éclate devant deux yeux bleus perdus dans le lointain. Deux yeux tristes. Le turquoise terni, assombri. C'est la brume qui a oublié son écharpe nébuleuse sur un lagon.

« Castiel ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Dean se lève et pose une main sur son épaule.

«Cas' ? »

Les lagons perdent leur fixité. Se recontactent avec la réalité. Le brouillard se dissipe. La tristesse non.

« Oui ? »

« Est ce que ça va ? »

« Oui. »

Les Winchester échangent un regard. Pas convaincus du tout.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir, tu le sais bien. Qu'est ce qui te chiffonne ? »

« Je vais bien Dean. »

Sam n'en croit pas un mot. « Tu devrais être content depuis le retour de Gabriel, non ? »

« Oui. Je le suis. »

« Cache ta joie. » ajoute Dean.

« Je suis content de voir mon frère. » répète Castiel, presque mécaniquement.

Sam scrute l'ange. Il veut des réponses et il sait que Castiel en a. « Oui, bien sûr que tu es heureux qu'il soit revenu mais il y a autre chose. »

« Autre chose ? Je suis inquiet pour lui. »

Sam repère la prudence dans sa voix. « Pour commencer, voilà que Gabriel débarque on ne sait d'où alors qu'il était censé être mort. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de situations arrive. Dans votre périmètre de fréquentation les retours inattendus sont très récurrents. » dit froidement l'ange.

« Non je te le concède. Mais qu'un archange ne puisse soigner ses propres blessures. Et qu'un ange en soit tout aussi incapable, c'est plus que bizarre. C'est anormal. »

Le silence s'épaissit. Le regard gris affronte le regard bleu. L'ange serre les lèvres. L'humain resserre l'étau de ses iris. Sam ne cédera pas. Il sait qu'il a raison. Il sait que l'ange cache quelque chose. « C'est anormal, Cas'. »

Dean intervint. « Autant que tu nous dise maintenant ce qu'il se passe.»

Castiel baisse lentement la tête vers ses chaussures. Plusieurs secondes filent.

« Alors ? Complètement anormal ?»

« C'est...c'est possible. »

« Je le savais. » marmonne Sam.

« Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Cette décision ne m'incombe pas. »

Frustré, Sam fronce les coins de sa bouche. « Il faut qu'on sache ! Si Gabriel a fait quelque chose ça peut nous retomber dessus. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, je sais juste qu'il a un...problème. »

« De quelle nature ? »

Castiel secoue la tête. Non ce n'est pas à lui de le dire. Pas à un lui. Ce serait un manque de respect envers son frère. Dean tapote l'épaule de l'ange au trench et s'adresse à Sam. « Il ne va rien nous dire. Laisse le. »

« Mais ça pourrait nous compromettre, quoi que ce soit. Si Gabriel a été ramené ce n'est pas pour rien. »

« Je sais Sam. »

« Qu'on sache un peu à l'avance les ennuis qui vont immanquablement arriver. »

« Je sais Sam. »

« Mais... »

« On aura qu'à interroger l'autre zozio évanoui à son réveil. »

« Tu veux dire, s'il se réveille. Je te rappelle que sa fièvre est montée jusqu'à quarante et un et qu'on a dû le plonger dans un bain de glace. »

« S'il ne se réveille pas, le problème est réglé de toute façon. »

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, Dean tente de s'excuser.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Ca- »

Sam l'interrompt, il vient de réaliser. Voilà ce qui lui échappait la veille ! La dernière pièce du puzzle s'imbrique en un flash de connexion spécial. Tellement évident, pourtant. Oui, c'est forcément ça. Toute la colère naissante a brusquement disparu. L'apaisement, une des deux facettes de la connaissance. La facette blanche.

Sam n'a pas besoin de dire le moindre mot. Castiel déchiffre l'expression de son visage. Sam hausse un sourcil interrogateur en une question silencieuse. L'ange hoche la tête. Gravement. Clarté de cristal qui teinte la musique de l'évidence. Parfois, les mots n'ont pas besoin de sons pour parler. Mais il ne suffit pas de regarder. Encore faut-il savoir lire. Et Castiel lit beaucoup de choses dans les yeux de Sam. Excuses. Compassion.

Une compassion qui inonde le gris comme la lune inonde la mer.

Une compassion vraie. Une compassion sans faux semblants. Parce que Sam est ce genre de personne malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il a subi. Tout ce qu'il a caché. Tout ce qu'il a détruit. Tout ce qu'il a construit. Tout ce qui l'a fait grandir, aussi. Sam est ce genre de personne. Le genre qui comprend. Qui entend les paroles. Qui entend le silence.

Une pointe de chaleur s'allume dans la poitrine de l'ange. Un élan d'affection pour un ami. Un simple battement de paupière suffit. _Merci._

Devant cette complicité toute inédite entre son frère et l'ange, Dean reste totalement largué. D'habitude c'est lui aux premières loges, à la place spéciale Castiel VIP. Pas cette fois. Il se sent mis à l'écart. Brisant l'échange intensif, il se racle la gorge. « Vous êtes bien gentils tous les deux mais est ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer à moi, qui ai séché pendant les cours de télépathie troisième langue ? »

Sam se tourne vers son aîné.

« Qui peut être malade ? Qui peut avoir de la fièvre ? Qui peut en mourir ? Nous, Dean. Les _humains_. »

L'explication se fait jour dans l'esprit du chasseur.

« Oh tu veux dire que... »

« Il a perdu ses ailes. » confirme Castiel d'une voix douce. « Je vais voir comment il va. » ajoute-t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre attribuée à l'ange déchu.

Dean ne dit rien. Sam pas d'avantage. Que peuvent-ils bien dire ? Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Ils se dirigent chacun vers le salon. Le mutisme accompagne leurs pas.

Le salon comporte deux canapés et trois fauteuils. Ils ont chacun leur canapé attitré. Sam attrape un livre sur la table basse et commence à lire. Dean attrape l'ordinateur de son frère et commence à... Non, Sam ne veut pas savoir ce qu'il fait dessus. Parfois il vaut mieux rester dans l'ignorance. Plusieurs heures plus tard, la température de Gabriel qui a chuté drastiquement après son immersion forcée est remontée légèrement pour se stabiliser à trente neuf.

Lassé, Sam finit par parcourir le journal. Il faudrait vraiment installer une télé ici. Oh, tiens une possible affaire à la page neuf. Il entoure l'article suspect d'un trait rouge quand il voit Dean débouler vers lui.

« Il est réveillé ! Enfin !»

« Tu as l'air bien guilleret. »

« Plus vite il sera debout, plus vite il sera parti. »

« Ne rêve pas trop, ses plaies ne vont pas guérir du jour au lendemain. »

« Il va rester ici ? »

« On a pas trop le choix. Il n'a nul part où aller. » Sam sourit à demi quand Dean se renfrogne. Mais il n'est pas plus réjouit que lui. Loin s'en faut.

* * *

Dean ouvre la porte d'un geste si brusque que le battant claque contre le mur. « Alors l'enquiquineur au bois dormant, enfin debout ? » ricane-t-il

Le dit enquiquineur est assis sur le matelas, effectivement bien éveillé mais pas encore debout. Son teint a retrouvé sa couleur naturelle. Il semble aller plutôt bien note Sam. Du moins aussi bien que l'on peut aller dans ces conditions.

« Il semblerait. »

« Nous sommes tellement ravis de te voir. » enchaîne acidement l'aîné Winchester.

Gabriel arrondit les lèvres d'un air innocent. « Crac. »

« Crac ? »

« Le bruit de mon pauvre petit cœur qui se brise. Je n'ai même pas droit au moindre remerciement. Et dire que je vous ai sauvé la vie, quelle ingratitude ttttt. » Il secoue la tête d'un air faussement peiné. Un peu gêné sans doute, Dean ouvre la bouche. La referme.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demande prudemment Sam.

« En forme olympique. Je te retiens avec ton « ça ne chatouille même pas » » ironise-t-il. En fait, il a mal partout, son corps n'est qu'un amas de douleurs. Comment les humains font-ils pour supporter ça ? Sam hausse les épaules et lui agite une petite boite sous le nez.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Des calmants. »

Gabriel tend la main mais Sam la retire hors de sa portée. « D'abord tu nous dis ce qu'il t'es arrivé. Deal ? »

« Tu fréquentes trop les démons. »

« Je suis prudent. Tu veux les calmants ou je vais les ranger ? »

« Alors que tu as joué à la reine de la couture sur mon pauvre corps agonisant ? Évidement que je les veux! Deal. »

« On t'écoute. »

« Au fait Sam, tu n'as vraiment pas des doigts de fée, ta carrière de brodeuse me semble sérieusement compromise. »

« Gabriel ! »

« Ça va, ça va. »

Gabriel prend un air songeur et laisse passer quelques secondes pour ménager son effet. Il déglutit exagérément. « Tout commence quand... » il se tait net.

Au bout d'une poignée d'instants supplémentaires, Dean s'impatiente. « Quand quoi ? »

« Quand soudain …. »

Nouvelle pause.

Une veine se met à palpiter dans le cou de Sam.

« ...j'ai oublié ! Envois les calmants mister dentelles ! »

Sam essaye de maîtriser son énervement, et surtout de maîtriser sa délicieuse envie de l'étrangler dans les règles de l'art. Jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Avec force et gargouillis. Dean donne un coup de poing dans un mur. «Je vais le buter. Il trouve encore le moyen de se payer notre tête, une fois de plus !»

Gabriel reste stoïque, un sourire tout bonnement angélique aux lèvres. Sam ferme étroitement les yeux. Inspire. Souffle.

Calme.

Calme.

Caaaaalme.

Bien.

« Nous savons déjà deux ou trois choses. Donc soit tu nous raconte le reste et je te donne les calmants, soit je repars avec. L'offre expire dans trois...deux... »

Le sourire glisse du visage de Gabriel, remplacé par une expression que Sam n'arrive pas à interpréter. Une oscillation instable. Le masque vacille sur ses traits, hésitant à tomber. Hésitant à révéler ce qu'il se cache dessous. Le masque s'étiole. S'effrite. Des craquèlements courent sur la surface. Fêlures instables et protéiformes. Et puis le masque se fissure.

Se brise.

Sur la palette changeante se fixe une expression déterminée, dénuée de tout amusement. La pétillance des iris dorées est remplacée par un éclat dur. Sam réalise qu'il était là depuis le début, cet éclat. Depuis que Gabriel a reprit conscience. Il était dissimulé, enfouit sous le rictus sardonique. Mais il était là.

Gabriel répond d'une voix sans timbre. Une voix neutre. Clinique. « Je n'ai plus ma grâce, mais vous le savez déjà. Castiel a lâché l'info c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. Mais j'ai plus ou moins deviné.-concède Sam- Je croyais que seul Dieu pouvait décider de retirer une grâce. Et que lui seul pouvait ressusciter les morts. »

« Des anges hauts placés peuvent aussi ramener des morts. La grâce n'est pas quelque chose de simple à ...retirer. Père emploie la méthode douce. Il a le pouvoir de la rendre indolore. Enlever une grâce sans le consentement de Dieu est un blasphème passible du châtiment absolu. »

« Donc toutes tes blessures signifient que ce ne n'était pas consenti ? »

« Ni par moi ni par Dieu. »

« Dans ce cas qui t'as ramené ? Qui t'as déch- »

« Le reste ne vous concerne pas. » Le ton de Gabriel se fait mordant. Tranchant comme le fil d'une lame. Toujours cette dureté. Cette intransigeance.

« Mais- »

« Le reste. Ne vous. Concerne. Pas. Du balais les mômes, ouste. »

* * *

Maintenant qu'il est seul. Maintenant que la pièce est vide. Alors maintenant, seulement maintenant, Gabriel laisse la façade s'effondrer. Toutes les barrières cèdent. Se rompent. Sa figure se disloque, reflet de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur.

A l'intérieur il tombe en morceaux.

A l'intérieur il est en morceaux.

En morceaux.

**********OOOOO**-Paradis, quelque part-******OOOOO**

Derrière son bureau Mebahiah tremble de fatigue. Non, pas de fatigue, d'épuisement. Son essence a été plus fragilisé que prévu, plus sollicitée que prévu. Et elle a beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Mebahiah va devoir attendre un peu avant de faire la seconde invocation. Le temps que sa grâce se régénère et qu'elle récupère la totalité de son énergie.

Elle a besoin de tout ce qu'elle a pour le rituel. Sans compter que la prochaine fournée de Dévoreuses doit arriver à maturation, sinon elles ne sont que des mollusques inutiles. Bientôt, elle sera prête.

Bientôt. Pas encore.

* * *

**Une review ?  
**

**Initialement je devais aussi inclure une discussion explicative entre Gabriel et Castiel à la fin du chapitre mais ça allait vraiment faire trop long après, j'ai donc coupé ici ^^ vous l'aurez au prochain :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos commentaires ;D**

**Voilà donc la suite. Chapitre peut être moins travaillé que les précédents au niveau du style mais je dois un peu contextualiser par rapport à la série ^^**

**Et puis dans le prochain il y aura un long passage narratif. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, du moins je l'espère ;)**

Eith:

Je crois que tu vas effectivement détester Mebahiah de plus en plus au fil de l'histoire. Elle n'en est qu'au début de ses agissements pernicieux xd Naomi je la détestais aussi, sauf dans le tout dernier épisode où là je me suis dit que finalement elle n'était pas aussi pourrie que ça mais ...pas eu le temps d'en profiter XD

J'aime beaucoup mélanger le sérieux et le ce qu'il l'est moins ;) je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes l'alternance et si l'univers est bien retranscrit à ton goût, je suis ravie ;) Quel plus beau compliment que de dire que ça ressemble à un vrai épisode *w* *w* *w* Le chapitre qui suit sera moins drôle mais le prochain devrait rattraper ;p

Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de mal avec "schtroumpf" que j'ai allégrement copié sur google pour être sûre xddd

Merci pour ton commentaire très sympathique ! Et schtroumpf pour un schtroumpf pour tous xd

Guest: (vous êtes deux à n'avoir pas précisé de pseudo particulier, j'ai donc rangé mes réponses par ordre chronologique xd)

Merci à toi d'avoir laissé ton avis ^^ J'essaye de rendre les descriptions aussi vivantes que possible ^^ Il y aura un peu plus de dérives poétiques dans le prochain chapitre, je n'en ai pas trop mis dans celui là, histoire de ne saturer personne xd

Oui, à la base Sam et Gabriel ne sont pas non plus en super entente donc j'ai préféré faire évoluer la relation lentement que de commencer direct avec un Sam amoureux ^^

Guest: 

Waouh superbe review ! Que de compliments, merci beaucoup *w*

Hé bien les fictions sont des histoires comme les autres ^^ donc autant y mettre sa patte puisque de toute façon c'est le but de la manœuvre ;) Je te remercie tout ce que tu dis me va droit au coeur, c'est très gentil ^^

Le caractère de Gabriel me fait un peu angoisser, il est tellement complexe, si pour le moment il est à peu près conforme, c'est déjà beaucoup.

En fait je me suis inspirée exactement du moment du cercle de feu pour construire le passage du masque ;D Tu as deviné juste ;D

Je suis contente que mon style et l'histoire te plaisent autant ! Et tu as raison, il faut jouer avec le français, il est est fait pour ça, comme toutes les langues.

Merci pour ton enthousiasme, j''espère ne pas te décevoir ;) (des admirateurs oula j'ai intérêt à faire attention mdr)

* * *

Chapitre III

Explications en pagaille

* * *

Gabriel remonte ses jambes contre son torse. Il les enroule dans ses bras et les serrent. Comme s'il voulait les faire entrer dans sa poitrine. Les jointures blanchies. Si fort que ses doigts en tremblent. Une brûlure se diffuse le long de son corps. Les fils tirent sur la chair.

Il s'en fiche. Il continue de serrer. Les ongles enfoncés dans la peau. La tête baissée, le front appuyé sur ses genoux. Il voudrait hurler. Hurler de toutes ses forces. Déchaîner sa rage.

Comment a-il pu se faire avoir aussi bêtement ? Comment a-il pu perdre sa grâce comme ça ? C'était indigne. Il était un archange, merde !

La colère et la honte se disputent le règne. Une mélasse dans laquelle il s'enfonce. Se noie. Suffoque. Il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Ça enfle dans sa poitrine.

Il voudrait hurler à s'en éclater les poumons.

Il voudrait. Mais alors les Winchester viendraient. Et ça, il ne veut pas. A la place il se mord la lèvre.

En silence.

La fureur enflamme sa vision. Enflamme son cœur d'une aura de destruction. Contre cette garce de Mebahiah. Contre lui même aussi. Pour sa faiblesse. Pour ce corps qui est devenu humain.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses bras pour se retenir de saccager la chambre. De toute façon il n'y a rien à saccager à part le lit et l'armoire. Il ne bouge pas. Il se contient tant bien que mal. Il ne sait combien de temps il reste comme ça. Pas le moindre frémissement ne parcourt ses muscles. Et peu à peu la colère reflue. Les vagues de lave se retirent. Lentement.

La réalité pointe son nez derrière. Timide mais implacable. Il _est_ humain. Il faut qu'il se fasse à l'idée. Lui qui était tellement, le voilà si peu. Si insignifiant. Aucune autre pensée ne se fraie de chemin dans son cerveau. Juste celles là. Elles prennent toute la place. Se propagent et s'étirent en striures sur l'eau de sa conscience.

Et elles tournent en boucle dans sa tête. Sans relâche. Tournent. Tournent. Résonnent en boomerang. Comme un écho dix fois répété. Cent fois. Mille. Une litanie qui n'a pas de fin, qui se répercute à l'infini en rafales systématiques.

Il est toujours dans cet état, les jambes ramenées contre le torse et le front posé dessus. Le regard vide. Il est toujours dans cet état quand on frappe à la porte. Gabriel déplie précipitamment les jambes. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le battant s'ouvre.

Castiel entre d'un pas décidé. Dean le suit. Et Sam ferme la marche. L'ange déchu les regarde avancer en rythme. Ils s'arrêtent un par un devant son lit, impeccablement alignés. Presque malgré lui sa bouche se tord d'un sourire. Faux. Gabriel est comme ça. Il ne veut pas leur montrer. Il ne veut pas montrer le tumulte qui s'agite sous la surface. Il fait comme si de rien n'était. Et puis à croire qu'ils ont fait exprès de venir par ordre de tailles, avec autant de synchronisation.

« Alors les Daltons, on a oublié Joe ? »

Les trois arrivants se concertent d'un regard et s'aperçoivent qu'ils ont débarqué en ordre croissant. Haussement d'épaules généralisé.

« Dans ce cas -lance Dean- c'est toi qui a le rôle du petit teigneux furax. »

« Navré de te décevoir, mais le rôle du cowboy solitaire a déjà été distribué. Et il est taillé sur mesure pour ma fabuleuse personne. » Il se lance dans une imitation discutable de la musique du générique à grands renforts de « ding » et de danses d'épaules.

« A ce _petit_ jeu, Joe semble plus_ taillé sur mesure._ » Dean insiste lourdement sur les mots stratégiques, s'attirant une œillade agacée du blessé.

C'est vrai que Gabriel est vraiment petit, réalise Sam. Plus que Dean. Sam attend la prochaine vanne qui, connaissant la délicatesse de Dean et Gabriel, va immanquablement tomber dans les subtiles alentours bas de ceinture de « tirer plus vite que son ombre ». Et ça ne loupe pas.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. » intervient Castiel qui n'a bien sûr rien compris à ces étranges histoires de Joe, de cowboy et de chorégraphies mono épaulaire.

Les trois arrivants reprennent leurs visages de marbre. Comme si les Daltons n'étaient jamais passé par là. « Il faut qu'on parle, Gabriel. » énonce l'ange. Instantanément, le visage de ce dernier se fait sérieux. Imprégné de pierre, comme s'il l'était depuis le début. Depuis toujours.

« Je sais. Mais ...devant eux ? »

« Tu ne nous feras pas partir cette fois. » avance Sam, bien décidé à rester.

Castiel se fait rassurant. « Ils ont toute ma confiance, tu le sais. »

Septique, Gabriel lève un sourcil. « Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as toujours eu un faible pour ces deux humains là. »

« Tu doutes ? Tu as pourtant sacrifié ta vie pour les sauver. » lui rappelle l'ange.

« Je suis au courant, merci. Mais les choses ont peut être changé depuis, non ? »

« Oui, beaucoup. Mais pas l'assurance que j'ai en eux. »

Personne ne loupe le regard avorté de Castiel vers Dean. Tout le monde sait à qui s'applique vraiment cette confiance inconditionnelle. Cette foi.

« Très bien. Tu veux savoir quoi ? » capitule Gabriel.

« Tout. »

Gabriel ferme étroitement les yeux. Il rejette la tête en arrière, respirant profondément. Quand il faut y aller...

« C'est un coup des hautes instances. C'est elles qui m'ont fait revenir.»

« C'est à dire ? »

« Les gros bonnets. »

« Quel niveau dans la hiérarchie ? » insiste Castiel.

« Si haut qu'il faut presque un masque pour respirer. »

Le seul ange de la pièce fronce les sourcils. « Les Principautés ? »

« Bingo. »

Sam pose la question qui lui brûle ses lèvres. « Il y a des anges plus élevés que les archanges ? »

C'est Castiel qui répond.

« Cela dépend ce que tu entends par « archanges ». Les anges se divisent en plusieurs niveaux hiérarchiques, eux mêmes divisés en factions, elles même scindées en échelons. En bas de la pyramide se trouvent les anges inférieurs qui se succèdent en toute une série de factions et d'échelons de degrés divers. La classe au dessus sont les archanges, puis viennent les Principautés dites aussi « anges supérieurs ». Elles supervisent les anges et archanges, ce sont d'elles qu'émanent les ordres. Mais il y a une exception. Les quatre premiers Archanges ont plus de pouvoir que les Principautés. »

« Tu veux dire les quatre qui ont vu Dieu c'est bien ça ? » s'enquit Sam.

« Oui : Michel, Raphaël, Gabriel et Lucifer. »

« Merci à Castiel pour le blabla explicatif –conclut Gabriel – Je disais donc que j'avais été ramené d'entre les morts par une Principauté. »

« Laquelle ? » demande l'ange.

La réponse tombe comme une pierre dans l'estomac de Castiel.

« Mebahiah. »

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillent. Mebahiah entre tous n'aurait pas du...

« Elle...elle a vraiment... »

Un air amer plane sur le visage de Gabriel. « Surprenant de la part de l'élève modèle, n'est ce pas ? Même si nous ne nous sommes jamais entendu, elle et moi, elle a arraché ma grâce sans le moindre état d'âme. »

Oui. Arraché est le bon mot. Le mot juste. Mebahiah lui a arraché sa grâce. Avec toute la violence que ce mot implique. Ses mains se ferment en poings. Débordants de rancœur contenue.

Il s'aperçoit que Sam les fixe, ses poings. Il les force à s'ouvrir pour que Sam ne les scrute plus. Pour qu'ils arrêtent, tous, de le regarder. Il veut disparaître.

Qu'ils arrêtent de le regarder.

Qu'ils arrêtent.

Castiel insiste d'une voix douce. « Je suis désolé mon frère, mais j'ai besoin des détails. »

L'instant reste en suspension, hésite à s'écouler. Mais il faut bien qu'il passe. Alors il passe. Et l'homme allongé dans le lit est bien obligé de répondre. « Je sais. »

Il voudrait pouvoir dire qu'il ne sait pas. Il n'a pas envie de savoir. L'ignorance est un luxe qu'il ne peut s'accorder. Il doit le dire à Castiel, c'est important. Il voudrait ne pas le savoir. Mais voilà. Il le sait. Les deux chasseurs n'osent rien dire, conscients l'un comme l'autre que le fil de la conversation est fragile. Gabriel se lance avec réticence. Avec l'impression que ça ne sert à rien.

« J'ai été invoqué dans un cercle renforcé de lignes coercitives. Je me suis retrouvé à l'intérieur d'un étrange cube, une cage, située au centre du cercle. La cage était constituée d'une matière totalement inconnue, insensible à mon aura. Elle arrivait à me contenir. A m'emprisonner. »

Castiel fronce les sourcils.

« C'est étrange, je connais aucune substance possédant ces capacités en dehors de l'huile sacrée. »

« Je te garantie qu'il n'y en avait pas. Autre chose, le cercle avait été créé spécialement pour moi. »

« Avec tes noms et titres complets ? »

« Ouais. En énochien primaire, tellement vieux que j'ai eu du mal à le déchiffrer. »

L'inquiétude barre d'un pli le front de l'ange. Gabriel continue, désormais imperturbable. Maintenant qu'il est dans sa lancée, maintenant qu'il parle il se sent un peu mieux. Une fois vaincue la résistance.

« Mebahiah a fait un petit speech et puis deux anges inférieurs ont apporté des boites remplies de sangsues blanchâtres d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres chacune. Les sangsues sont entrées dans la cage comme si elles ne rencontraient aucune résistance. J'ai senti tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal avec elles. »

Et la grimace qui déforme ses traits de dégoût n'est que le reflet de celle qui s'affiche sur ceux de ses interlocuteurs. L'ange déchu raconte toujours. Sa voix devient basse. Assourdie. Sa voix enveloppe les sons et tisse un nuage ténébreux autour des syllabes. Essaye de les cacher, de les soustraire à la lumière sans le faire tout à fait. Baignant les sonorités dans la fontaine claire-obscure des secrets. De ces choses dites à moitié.

Comme pour atténuer ce qui ne s'atténue pas. Car les choses à moitié dites n'en sont pas moins prononcées.

« Les Dévoreuses, c'est apparemment comme ça qu'elles s'appellent, étaient immunisées contre mon pouvoir. Je l'ai déchaîné de toutes mes forces, mais la cage n'a même pas tremblé. Pas une fissure, rien. Et surtout, les sangsues n'étaient pas mortes. Et j'avais beau les bombarder de décharges, elles n'avaient pas la moindre égratignure. Elles absorbaient l'énergie que j'envoyais sur elles. Elles avaient ...faim. »

Un frisson d'horreur saisit Castiel et les deux chasseurs. Ils se doutent de ce qu'il va suivre.

« Et puis les premières ont commencé à me sauter dessus. Elles s'accrochaient, enfonçant leurs crocs dans ma peau. Je les ai enlevé, encore et encore. Autant que j'ai pu. Mais elles étaient trop nombreuses. Au bout d'un moment je ne pouvais plus. Et là, elles ont …aspiré ma grâce. »

Ses mains se crispent sur le drap. Il ne trouve pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il s'est passé alors. C'est vouloir décrire une couleur à celui qui ne peut voir. C'est vouloir attraper de la fumée entre ses mains. On la voit. Mais jamais on ne peut la toucher. L'appréhender dans toute sa complexité.

Parce qu'il manque une dimension. Toujours.

Parce que personne ne possède cette dimension. Personne d'autre.

Parce que imaginer n'est pas suffisant.

Parce que imaginer n'est pas ressentir.

C'est aussi insaisissable que les brumes qui dansent. Aussi illusoire que ces évanescences sans consistance. Farandole de fantômes sibyllins qui s'effilochent d'avantage à chaque tentative d'effleurement. Tentatives qui dispersent les atomes en arabesques aériennes.

On ne peut capturer un nuage. De même. Aucune description ne sera à la hauteur. Toute description sera irrémédiablement partielle. Pathétiquement incomplète. Tellement imparfaite. Pas plus capable d'exprimer que l'épiderme n'est capable de comprendre le ballet de la brume.

Les sensations sont trop fortes. Trop vraies. Comment transcrire des images si vivaces. Des images gravées au fer rouge.

Comment raconter ?

L'horrible bruit des sangsues qui se repaissaient de leur repas. La souffrance infernale. La peur visqueuse. Le poison acide de l'impuissance. Ses ailes qui mouraient en tourbillons de flammes et de douleur. Ses plumes brisées une à une. Démolies. Disloquées dans une pure barbarie.

Le sang qui roulait sur sa peau. Ce sang physique qui n'était rien. Qu'il ne sentait même pas. Plus que le sang, c'était son essence qui se déversaient des plaies ouvertes. Tordue dans une agonie ignoble. Sa précieuse grâce fracassée, écartelée. Anéantie.

Non. Il ne trouve pas les mots.

Il n'y a pas de mots.

Et il n'a pas envie d'y mettre de mots.

C'est encore quelque chose qui lui appartient. C'est son nuage à lui. Son nuage d'apocalypse. Il se tait. Ne rajoute rien. Mais ses yeux parlent pour lui. Il n'entend pas les autres sortirent de la chambre. Il n'entend pas la porte se fermer doucement. Il n'entend pas. Juste son cœur dans ses oreilles. Un tempo lent. Lent et répétitif.

Ce cœur c'est le sien désormais. Vraiment le sien. Il pose une main contre la peau qui palpite. La pulsation vibre sous sa paume. Il reste longtemps, à écouter. A sentir.

Longtemps. A sentir le martèlement entre ses côtes. Cette explosion d'énergie.

Longtemps. A écouter la chanson cadencée.

Ba-boum. Ba-boum. Ba-boum.

Et c'est alors qu'il réalise. Qu'il réalise pleinement. Le supplice est passé. Le supplice est passé et il est vivant. Il est encore là. Il est vivant. Grâce à ce cœur qui bat pour lui. C'est la première fois qu'il a un cœur. Un cœur rien qu'à lui. Un corps rien qu'à lui.

Il n'est plus un ange. Il est amputé d'une partie de lui même. Oui. C'est vrai. Mais il est toujours là. Et seuls les vivants peuvent faire basculer le cours des choses. Les morts ne sont plus. Ne peuvent que regarder.

Le monstre de la colère s'est calmé. Il reviendra, Gabriel n'en doute pas. Mais pour le moment la rage couve sans flamber. Et ce n'est déjà pas si mal, pas vrai ? Il est temps de se secouer. Il est temps de sortir de cette chambre.

Faire un pas en avant.

Il peut faire un pas en avant.

Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord sortir. Le reste c'est pour plus tard. Le reste viendra.

Un pas.

C'est suffisant pour le moment. Faire un pas. Juste un pas.

Gabriel se lève difficilement. Son corps n'a pas l'air d'accord. Il prend un instant appui sur le montant du lit. Le mot « rouillé » prend tout son sens. Ça bloque dans ses articulations. Ça tiraille sur ses sutures. Sa mâchoire se contracte, les fils vont éclater, c'est sûr, la chair se creuser d'avantage encore. Mais non, rien ne cède. Ni l'une ni les autres. Il pose prudemment un pied devant l'autre, s'écartant du lit. Puis une autre enjambée. Puis une autre. Avec cette volonté de ne pas capituler.

Ne pas capituler.

Si la chair ne cède pas. Si les sutures ne cèdent pas. Alors lui non plus.

Lui non plus ne cédera pas.

* * *

Certes, à cette vitesse il n'est pas rendu... Une laitue mollassonne et arthritique avec déambulateur pourrait le battre à la course sans problème. Mais il ne s'arrêtera pas. Il est hors de question de s'arrêter. Il débouche finalement dans le couloir. Et aucune laitue mollassonne n'a eu l'idée de lui faire un croche pieds avec son déambulateur, merci Seigneur.

Le corridor se ramifie en deux intersections. Il n'aura pas la force de se balader à perte. Fort heureusement une musique lui parvient aux oreilles. Il se dirige vers la source du bruit, se tenant aux murs. Par dessus la mélodie, il finit par distinguer une conversation. Tant bien que mal il arrive dans une pièce de très bonnes dimensions, qui fait office de salon et de cuisine, les deux espaces séparés par quelques marches.

Castiel et les Winchester sont assis autour d'une table. Ils ne se sont pas aperçus de sa présence.

« Tout ceci a été planifié, c'est plus qu'évident. Le cercle, la cage, les...sangsues. Le tout est de savoir dans quel but. » avance l'ange.

« Ça pue la mort ce truc. » dit Dean.

« Tant que Gabriel ne se décide pas à parler on n'en saura pas plus. » soupire Sam.

Un ricanement coupe le conciliabule. Ils se retournent d'un même mouvement avec la vitesse seule conférée par l'habitude. Reconnaissant l'intrus, Sam relâche sa prise sur la crosse de son Sig Sauer.

Gabriel se tient là, debout dans ses vêtements déchirés. Adossé à un mur dans une posture que l'on aurait pu croire nonchalante si son bras, clairement agrippé au béton, ne le trahissait pas. Les mèches blondes qui lui tombent devant les yeux ne dissimulent pas l'éclat ravivé de ses iris. Ces iris que Sam avait cru voir s'éteindre et mourir quelques heures plus tôt. Et qui brillent désormais.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » demande-t-il.

« Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec chacun d'entre vous, et en même temps en plus. C'est une grande première. Convoquez la presse ceci est historique. » Il s'avance péniblement vers la table et se laisse lourdement tomber sur une chaise. Aussitôt Castiel l'interroge du regard. Il lui fait un clin d'œil. « T'inquiètes, petit frère. »

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Gabriel lève les exagérément les épaules.

« Boooon d'accord. P't être pas. Mais ça viendra. Et on a du boulot les gars, pas le temps de s'appesantir sur des inutilités. »

Sam est sur le point de protester, il est bien placé pour savoir que ce sont loin d'être des inutilités. Très bien placé. Mais Gabriel va le rembarrer avec une boutade quelconque. Il préfère ne pas en parler maintenant. « Que voulait faire Mebahiah ? » questionne-t-il, pas très sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait, je cite « instaurer un nouveau Dieu. » Excusez moi du peu ! Question caboche hypertrophiée y a du niveau.»

Le visage du déchu se durcit, il rive son regard dans celui de Castiel avant de poursuivre.

« Elle a ajouté, et je crois bien que c'est là qu'on atteint des sommets dans la folie mégalomaniaque du psychopathe bordé de plumes « comme Castiel ». »

L'atmosphère déjà très lourde après l'annonce devient écrasante. Littéralement écrasante. Les épaules de Dean s'affaissent. La figure de l'ange se décompose. Pour autant, personne ne réagit. Ils regardent tous soit leurs mains soit la table. Sans un mot, plongés dans une concentration suspecte.

« ….C'est quoi ce tableau du troisième âge ? Je pensais lâcher une bombe avec des cris, des supplications, des « préservez-nous Seigneur » et voilà que je me retrouve devant trois potiches plus encombrantes que décoratives dans le plus pur style maison de retraite sous tranquillisants. En fait on dirait que vous étiez déjà au courant ? »

Sam se redresse d'un coup, faisant bouger la table, dans son indignation.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! » Mais la culpabilité peinte en lettres majuscules sur le visage de Castiel est bien trop criante. Sam rectifie. « Je veux dire...pas pour Mebahiah. »

Le sous entendu est on en peut clair. Gabriel est effaré.

« Castiel...mais qu'est ce que t'as fichu ? »

L'ange ne décolle pas de sans contemplation minutieuse du bois verni.

« Je...j'ai fais ce que je pensais devoir faire. Il s'est avéré que c'était...une erreur. Une monumentale erreur. »

« Sans blague ! Il t'a fallu combien de temps pour comprendre ça ?»

Le poing de Dean s'abat sur la table. Son regard est furibond. « La ferme ! T'étais pas là, Gabriel. T'as rien à dire ! Alors la ferme ! »

Mais Gabriel ignore l'avertissement et continue d'un ton badin. « Et dis moi tout, tu as fait ça comment ? »

« J'ai absorbé les âmes du Purgatoire. » répond Castiel, sans détour.

« Tu...attends ! Tu as fait quoi ?! »

« J'ai absor- »

« J'avais entendu la première fois ! Mais c'est d'une stupidité... Ça me surprend de ta part. Même moi je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Et pourtant j'en ai fait un tas de conneries. Mais me prendre pour Dieu... »

Dean gronde, le regard sombre. « Dis le type qui s'est prit pour Loki.»

Sam voit que son frère est à deux doigts de balancer son poing ailleurs que sur la table. Et ce débile d'ancien archange ouvre la bouche pour en rajouter une couche avec un air calme et légèrement hautain qui va faire exploser Dean sans l'ombre d'un doute.

« Calmos, Dean. J'ai fait semblant d'être un dieu. Pas Dieu. La nuance est non négligeable mais je m'attends pas à ce que tu la saisisses tout de suite. Prends ton temps, je t'en prie. Et gomme moi cet air renfrogné, je suis blessé je te rappelle et on ne frappe pas les blessés. J'ai simplement pointé le fait évident que Castiel a joué à la roulette russe avec le bouton auto-déstruction comme un foutu suicidaire. »

Sam se racle la gorge et se tourne vers Gabriel, péchant la première idée qui lui vient avant que Dean ne perde son calme. « Tu n'as pas des questions à poser sur la « condition humaine » Gabriel ? »

Précipitamment, il empoigne le sus nommé par l'épaule et le traîne sans ménagement vers la salle de bain au pas de course. Sam ferme la porte et lâche son épaule. Gabriel vacille et se rattrape à la cabine de douche.

« Alors, pour info le sujet Castiel-en-mode-délire-divin est classé dans la catégorie « précaution d'emploi : ne pas secouer avant d'ouvrir » vu ? »

« J'avais cru comprendre. Vous avez un paquet de sujets explosifs comme ça non ? »

Sam élude la question, principalement parce qu'elle est rhétorique et surtout beaucoup trop vraie. Et y répondre prendrait...beaucoup trop de temps. La majorité des sujets sensibles le concernent en plus. « Dean est à fleur de peau en ce moment. Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un coquard de la taille d'un ballon, tu as intérêt à faire profil bas. »

« Quel modèle de ballon ? » s'enquit Gabriel, une étincelle joueuse dans les iris.

Sam roule des yeux.

« Quoi ? Ça a son importance ! »

Sam le regarde fixement jusqu'à ce que son vis à vis renonce.

« Bon, puisque tu as abordé le sujet de la condition humaine, Sam, je crois que j'ai un petit problème mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'ai une sensation désagréable dans le bas ventre. »

Oh non. Pitié.

Sam a peur de deviner. Gabriel désigne la zone incriminée, confirmant ses craintes. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi entre tous les prétextes existants Sam a-t-il choisi celui là ? Celui sur la condition humaine ? Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas la force d'expliquer les rouages du système digestif. Non. Vraiment pas.

« Tu as ce qu'on appelle « une envie pressante. » »

Ayant vécu parmi les humains, l'ancien ange comprend aussitôt.

« Oh, les toilettes. Je me suis toujours demandé comment ça fonctionnait d'ailleurs. »

« Tu vas être servi alors... »

Et Sam se lance dans l'explication la plus embarrassante de sa vie, dessinant quelques schémas plus qu'approximatifs sur le miroir. Le tout ponctué des réflexions de Gabriel aussi aidantes que « Tu dessines aussi bien qu'un singe unijambiste en escarpin armé d'une plaquette de beurre.», ou bien « Beuuuh l'anatomie humaine est absolument répugnante ! » ou « Donc la cuvette sert de viseur !» ou encore « Comment on fait en cas de «problème de tuyauterie » ? », « Les humains sont dégoûtants, comment ai-je pu voter « oui » pendant la réunion ? », « C'est scandaleux ! Qui a eu l'idée tordue de mettre ce truc à cet endroit là ?! Qui ?! Qu'il se dénonce ! Je suis sûr que c'est Haniel, je l'imagine d'ici en train de se frotter les mains avec son sourire de gros sadique.»

Quand Sam est au bout du rouleau, sans mauvais jeu de mots, il s'adresse à son interlocuteur (qui affiche une grimace d'écœurement de plus en plus prononcée au fil des explications.) « Voilà, tu me sembles prêt pour ta première expédition aux toilettes. Troisième porte à droite. Et n'oublie pas d'enlever ton pantalon _avant_. »

* * *

Après avoir effectué sa mission avec succès, l'humain de fraîche date retourne dans le salon. Abandonnant généreusement le papier toilette entièrement dévidé posé en tas dans un coin, simplement parce qu'il a trouvé très amusant de le dérouler, mais bien trop fatiguant de le ranger.

Castiel est en pleine auto-flagellation. « C'est ma faute si Mebahiah veut créer un nouveau Dieu. C'est ma faute. »

Dean tente de résonner son ange personnel. « Elle est tarée point barre. Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais obligé à faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Mais j'ai donné l'exemple. Et on a vu dans quoi ça nous a plongé. »

« Tu as réparé tes erreurs. »

Sam s'en mêle. « On ne sait pas comment elle compte s'y prendre, mais après l'invasion de Dick je doute qu'elle réitère l'expérience du Purgatoire. Elle a dû trouver autre chose. »

Gabriel s'invite à son tour dans l'échange. « La seule chose certaine c'est qu'elle a eu besoin de ma grâce. Castiel, tu devrais aller Là-Haut pour voir ce qu'elle mijote. »

Après un rapide tour de table, personne ne s'oppose à ce que Castiel mène son enquête. Il s'éclipse en un bruissement de plumes, laissant sa place vacante. Le téléphone de Sam choisit cet instant pour vibrer dans sa poche de jean. Il décroche.

**« Garth ? »**

Dean relève aussitôt la tête et pique le portable des mains de son frère qui n'a pas le temps de protester et se contente d'une moue exaspérée.

**« Allô, c'est Dean. »** Il hoche la tête plusieurs fois ajoutant quelques « ouais » par ci par là et coupe la communication.

« Il a une affaire pour nous. Sam, tu restes ici pour t'occuper de l'ex emplumé de mes deux. »

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi moi ?! »

« Parce que tu sais mieux y faire avec les gens c'est bien connu. Et si je reste avec lui je vais le flinguer et accrocher sa tête comme trophée dans le salon. »

« Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de me coltiner cette tête à claques ! » s'indigne le cadet.

« Je refuse de le laisser tout seul ici, il trouvera le moyen de provoquer un incendie et une inondation en même temps. »

« On sera peut être rentré d'ici deux jours. »

« Sam... »

Ce dernier pince des lèvres réprobatrices.

« Vraiment très sympathique, tant d'amour à mon égard... » marmonne l'ex emplumé de mes deux en question tandis que Dean se lève et enfile sa veste.

« Tu pars _maintenant_ ? »

« Ouais. Maintenant. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, son frère le poursuit à grandes enjambées et néglige de fermer le battant derrière eux.

Les éclats de voix parviennent jusqu'à Gabriel, resté assis à l'intérieur. La voix de Sam d'abord, réprobatrice. « Il est hors de question que tu y ailles tout seul ! »

« Castiel viendra avec moi quand il aura terminé au Paradis. » rétorque Dean.

« On ne sait pas quand il aura fini ! »

La voix de Dean passe au cran du dessus. « J'ai _besoin_ de cette affaire. »

« Tu devrais te reposer plutôt. »

« J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, ok ? J'ai besoin de bouger, je vais exploser ! Il faut que je décompresse, tu vois ? »

« Mais-»

Dean interrompt son petit frère. Sa voix claque avec force. Il vide son sac. Son trop plein. Il ne peut se retenir de balancer ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Ce qu'il a tenté de réprimer, d'accepter. Il n'a pas pu. Il n'a pas pu digérer cette trahison là. Pas encore. Cette conversation est déjà revenue plusieurs fois, mais décidément Dean a du mal.

« Sam ! J'ai été le seul, à me tenir debout, tu m'entends ! Le seul ! Toi et Cass' vous avez enchaîné les conneries ! Connerie sur connerie. Et moi j'étais là, j'ai toujours été là. Je vous ai relevé ! Je vous ai relevé à chaque fois ! Et quand je pense que tu ne m'as même pas cherché pendant cette putain d'année ! Que tu as laissé tomber la chasse ! Que tu m'as laissé tomber _moi_, bordel ! _Moi_ ! »

Tout le remord qui ronge Sam lui remonte au visage.

« On en a déjà parlé. Je suis ici maintenant. J'ai repris la chasse. Je suis ici. »

Mais Dean refuse d'entendre.

« On avait un accord pour ça. Que je ne devais pas te chercher. » plaide le cadet.

« Ohhh Sam, tu sais très bien que c'était un accord de non accord ! Il me faut du temps. Je peux pas accepter comme ça. Me faut du temps ! »

Le ton de Sam se fait suppliant. Il pose une main sur son épaule. « Dean, je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé, je te l'ai répété cent fois. Crois moi. Je suis revenu, non ? Alors crois moi. »

Dean se dérobe.

« S'il te plait. »

Dean évite de le regarder et finit par lâcher : « J'essaye. Je peux rien te promettre de plus. »

« Dean ! »

Celui ci claque la portière de la voiture, démarre le moteur et file en trombe. Sam sur le bas côté écume de frustration en regardant la voiture s'éloigner.

Depuis le salon, Gabriel se fait la réflexion que cette dispute est vraiment intéressante. Une mine d'informations à creuser. Décidément il s'est passé un tas de choses depuis son départ forcé de la vie active. Sam rentre, la démarche lourde. Le regard plombé de non dits. A ne pas contrarier, juge avec raison le nouvel humain. Le Winchester donne un coup de pied vengeur dans un sac qui traîne. « Bordel ! Fait chier ! »

Il sait que Dean essaye. Il sait qu'il réussira. Il ne peut en être autrement. La relation avec son frère est bien trop fusionnelle pour ne pas surmonter cet accroc de plus. Dean veut du temps, très bien il en aura. Sam ne va pas insister, il attendra. Il respire un grand coup pour faire redescendre la pression. Mais ce ne va pas être facile d'être calme avec ce zigoto insupportable de Gabriel pour seule compagnie...En parlant du loup...le débile se la ramène encore : « Vous êtes discrets... »

« T'avais qu'à pas écouter. »

« Je suis curieux. Et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas posé une question essentielle. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Question n'ayant aucun rapport avec ce qui précède malgré ce qu'induit la conjonction de coordination.»

Soupir.

» Laquelle ? »

« On est où ? »

* * *

**Une review pour me dire vos impressions ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir ^^**

**Merci pour vos commentaires c'est mon moteur pour écrire (une seule review anonyme cette fois, juste une, snif t.t ) **

**Voici la suite donc ^^**

**Je précise que j'ai changé le rating de la fic, je me disais que M c'était peut être excessif. Enfin je sais pas trop. **

**J'ai un peu fait mumuse avec le titre de ce chapitre, et avec le chapitre entier en fait, je me confesse xd  
**

**Mais aussi je ne compte pas le nombre de coupures et de déplacements de textes que j'ai fait là dedans. Du coup j'ai déjà quatre pages terminées pour le prochain mdr **

**Bref bref, bonne lecture j'espère.**

Eith: Je veux en premier lieu te remercier pour ta fidélité, tu es la seule sans compte FF à m'avoir laissé un petit mot ^^

Et quel petit mot *w* j'en veux tous les jours des comme ça XDD Il était magnifique ;D

Pour "l'accord de non accord" il me semble que Bobby dit quelque chose dans ce genre à la fin de la dernière saison non ? Soit il dit ces mots là, soit autre chose de proche qui m'a inspiré XD

Mais non mais non, ne te sens pas méchante ^^ c'est fait exprès pour désamorcer que je place des bêtises comme ma salade xd ton intégrité mentale n'est donc pas en doute (la mienne par contre c'est autre chose mdr)

Mieuuuux que SPN je suis aux anges /^^\ tu m'as perdu *o* (et oui je sais que ce jeu de mots est on ne peut plus naze xd)

Bon je n'ai pas posté plus vite que mon ombre, mais Lucky Luke m'a fait faux bond tssss

Encore merci et avé toi ! xd

* * *

Chapitre IV

Rêves de carottes et épluchures de Lune

* * *

_« Vous êtes discrets... »_

_« T'avais qu'à pas écouter. »_

_« Je suis curieux. Et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas posé une question essentielle. »_

_« Laquelle ? »_

_« Question n'ayant aucun rapport avec ce qui précède malgré ce qu'induit la conjonction de coordination.» _

_Soupir._

_« Laquelle ? »_

_« On est où ? »_

C'est vrai, Gabriel n'a jamais mis le pieds ici. Et Sam réalise d'un coup tout ce qu'il va devoir lui raconter.

« Nous sommes à côté d'une ville du nom de Lebanon, Texas. Dans un bunker. »

« Pas dans la maison de ce vieux grincheux de Bobby ? Il est où d'ailleurs ? Je m'étonne de ne pas l'avoir déjà vu débarquer avec ses bouteilles. »

Sam se racle la gorge. Finalement il est plutôt content que Dean soit parti. Il ne tourne pas autour du pot. Tourner autour du pot ne sert à rien. Et ce n'est pas comme si Gabriel en avait quoi que ce soit à cirer.

« Il est mort. »

« Désolé pour vous. Exit le papa de substitution. Son foie n'a pas tenu le choc ? »

Sam n'est pas surpris de la réponse. Il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose.

« Une balle. » dit-il sèchement, peu amène.

Gabriel laisse filer une poignée de secondes et demande d'un ton léger :

« Et si tu me racontais les événements depuis mon stupide mais néanmoins héroïque acte glorieux de bravoure audacieusement épique et chevaleresquement noble ? »

Sam ne peut retenir un petit sourire, ce qui était précisément la réaction voulue par son interlocuteur.

«Tout ça ? Tu veux une médaille ? »

« Une statue monumentale plutôt. En or et diamants. Et oui tout ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui a servi de terrain d'entraînement à Lucifer et son kit du petit poinçonneur. »

« C'est vrai, mais pour la statue tu repasseras. Et c'est quoi cette fixette là dessus ? »

« Heyyy je te prie de me croire, il n'y est pas allé de main morte Monsieur Bricolage ! J'ai droit à des compensations. »

« Toujours non. »

« Pfff rabat-joie. »

« Il paraît. »

Gabriel fronce les sourcils.

« Attends, tu as dis un bunker...à Lebanon...Ça me dit quelque chose. Il y avait un groupe d'humains qui bossait dans un bunker dans le coin. Mais ils se sont fait bêtement exterminer. Pas étonnant aussi, avec le nom douteux qu'ils s'étaient attribués. Tellement douteux qu'il m'échappe...un truc dans le genre premier de la classe et petit fayot prétentieux...mmmm...»

Sam laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise : « Tu connais les Hommes de Lettres ? »

Gabriel frappe dans ses mains, les index pointés sur le chasseur.

« Bingo ! Les Hommes de Lettres ! »

« Tu les connais d'où ? »

« Mais je sais tout mon petit Sam. N'oublie que je s...que j'étais un archange – son ton claironnant retombe après le lapsus – Bref. Ils ont été réduit au silence comme les dodos en leur temps. La question est, comment _toi_ tu les connais. Ils n'étaient pas du genre sociables ces rats de bibliothèque. Sans oublier qu'ils sont morts depuis quelques décennies, ce qui complique un peu la tâche. »

« Notre grand père côté Winchester en était un. C'était une des révélations de l'année. »

Gabriel glousse légèrement au ton ironique.

« Oh vraiment... il serait tellement désespéré d'apprendre que ses petits fils décapitent les méchants avec une violence sanguinolente de primates au lieu d'écrire des chroniques, gentiment assis sur une chaise armé d'un stylo. »

« Ouais, mais il s'est fait une raison. » marmonne le chasseur.

L'humain de fraîche date glousse encore.

« Quoi ? »

« Je viens d'imaginer Dean avec un air intelligent, une paire de lunette sur le nez en train de lire un livre avec concentration. Un oxymore à lui tout seul. » ricane-t-il. « Alors, tu me racontes une histoire Père Castor ? »

Sam roule des yeux face au surnom mais se prête au jeu. Il faut bien que quelqu'un mette Gabriel au courant des événements.

« Par où commencer ? »

« Il me semble que commencer par le début serait une bonne idée. Ça aide à la compréhension. Non pas que mon esprit supérieur ne serait pas apte à s'y retrouver mais le tien ne serait pas forcément capable de tout reconstituer dans le désordre. »

« Tu sais, insulter la personne à qui tu demandes quelque chose n'est pas une très bonne technique. »

« Ohhh mais je ne doute pas que tu t'y connaisses très bien en bonnes techniques. »

Sam grogne. Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression que Gabriel ne parle pas du tout de techniques de communication. Et le sourcil suggestif que hausse son interlocuteur ne fait que renforcer cette certitude.

« Je suis un expert » réplique-t-il avec un brin de provocation.

Gabriel prend un air taquin, trop rusé pour être honnête.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu, Sam ? On dirait que tu ne penses pas à la communication...Quel esprit mal tourné... »

Ce dernier retient un sourire, amusé malgré lui pas tant de mauvaise foi. « Pas autant que le tien. »

« C'est tellement blessant. »

« Ben tiens. »

« Facile d'accuser à tord. »

« Comme si tu avais quoi que ce soit d'innocent. Je rêve. » siffle Sam.

« Non non tu ne rêves pas , je suis bien là. Admire-moi, ton vœu a été exaucé. »

« Remboursé. »

« Comment ça remboursé ? Pas satisfait de la marchandise ? Tâte c'est du vrai ! » s'indigne Gabriel en tapotant son épaule.

« Je viens de souhaiter que tu disparaisses et tu es toujours ici. »

« Ah que veux-tu...le petit personnel du SAV n'est plus ce qu'il était. »

« C'est ni remboursé ni échangé ? Tous des voleurs. »

Un sourire en coin apparaît furtivement sur le visage de Gabriel.

« Tu as plus de répondant que je ne l'aurais cru. »

Sam incline la tête en signe d'approbation. « Évidement. »

« Tu vas me raconter ou pas Père Castor ? »

« Si tu continues avec ce nom ridicule, tu peux toujours courir. »

« J'aime pas le sport. Du moins pas ce genre de sport.»

Sam hausse les épaules. Croise les bras.

« Dommage alors. »

Le chasseur n'ouvrira plus la bouche tant que l'autre n'aura pas changé cet infamant qualificatif. Comme s'il avait une tête de vieux castor. Non mais.

Et de toute manière il a tout son temps. C'est lui qui détient les infos donc c'est lui qui est en position de force. Et même physiquement. Gabriel ne fait définitivement pas le poids. Devant le visage impassible du cadet Winchester, Gabriel soupire.

« Bon je peux déjà tirer quelques conclusions. Comme tu sembles être toi, et que ton frère semble être lui, je présume que vous avez réussi à récupérer les bagues et enfermer Luci dans la cage ? »

Son vis-à-vis acquiesce. Vivement intéressé, l'homme blond l'interroge pour obtenir plus de détails.

« Comment vous avez fait ? »

Sujet sensible. Sam répond avec concision ne désirant vraiment pas d'étendre là dessus. Non. Vraiment pas. « J'ai dis oui à Lucifer et je nous ai fait tomber dans la cage. »

Gabriel pousse un sifflement, les sourcils froncés. « Waouh. Suicidaire. »

Un rictus sans joie se peint sur le visage de Sam. « Ouais. Mais Castiel m'a récupéré. » Il serre les dents avec force, passant sur le fait qu'il l'a ramené sans son âme.

Et il passe encore plus sur son séjour à l'hôpital psychiatrique qui ne concerne que lui. Et uniquement lui. Quand il ferme les yeux il voit encore le visage de Lucifer. Il entend encore ses remarques acerbes dans le plus profond de ses cauchemars. Il serre les poings à s'en faire éclater les tendons et poursuit à toute vitesse pour ne pas être interrompu. Gabriel remarque sa soudaine tension matinée de colère mais n'insiste pas.

« Bref. Pour faire court, on a stoppé l'apocalypse. Sauf que Raphaël et quelques autres anges ne l'ont pas entendu de cette oreille et ont voulu la remettre en route. Castiel s'y est bien évidement opposé mais n'ayant pas de quoi repousser Raphaël il s'est allié à Crowley pour ouvrir le Purgatoire afin d'utiliser les âmes qui s'y trouvaient. D'où la partie délire divin etc. Sauf qu'en même temps il a ramené de là bas des bestioles très peu sympathiques qu'on a dû trucider avant qu'elles ne réduisent toute l'humanité à l'état de banquet géant sur pattes. Ce qu'elles ont été à deux doigts de faire, d'ailleurs. »

« Castiel a vraiment déconné sévère…. Quel type de bébêtes ? Ce ne devait pas être très joli. »

« Les Léviathans. »

« Oh. Pas joli du tout. Ces bestioles sont absolument répugnantes. »

Une grimace pas vraiment plus ravissante appuie ses dires. Sam continue un moment, lui parle de la tablette « manuel d'urgence en cas d'invasion » et fatalement de Kevin. Il évoque en quelques mots la mort de Dick. Castiel et Dean expédiés au Purgatoire à cause de champs d'action de l'arme. Dean et Castiel finalement revenus après qu'une année terrestre se soit écoulée.

« D'où la dispute de tout à l'heure... » comprend Gabriel.

Il demande encore des précisions auxquelles Sam répond avec plus ou moins de réticence. Et la conversation s'arrête toute seule. Soulagé d'en avoir terminé avec le plus gros, Sam se laisse tomber en arrière, le dos contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire, comme on dit. Il observe Gabriel, étonnement silencieux et pensif. Sans doute est-il en train d'emmagasiner la multitude d'informations. Pour ne pas dire le torrent d'explications. Il s'en est passé des choses.

Oui.

Il s'en est passé des choses. Et, de manière assez déroutante, l'ex archange est resté sé il faut dire que le récit ne prêtait pas vraiment à la plaisanterie. Un éclat de rire s'échappe brusquement de la bouche de l'archange déchu.

« La suite dans le prochain épisode. On ne s'ennuie jamais avec vous. »

« Un de nos rares avantages. » ironise Sam.

Parfois il aimerait tellement s'ennuyer. L'ennui est un luxe. Des images d'Amélia valsent derrière ses yeux. Des images nostalgiques. Des images d'un quotidien perdu. D'un avenir avorté. Qui aurait pu arriver. Qui aurait pu se poursuivre. Mais qui a été fauché en plein vol.

Ou plutôt fauché avant de décoller vraiment.

Sam a tiré une croix dessus. Sur Amélia. Sur ses jours qui n'arriveront jamais. Qui auraient pu être. Mais qui ne seront pas. Et au fond de lui, il sait. Il sait qu'au bout d'un temps, l'ennui lui serait devenu insupportable. Car quoiqu'il en pense, quoi qu'il veuille en penser. Au fond de lui, tout au fond, il sait. Il sait que la chasse coule dans ses veines comme coule son sang. Il sait que l'adrénaline lui est aussi indispensable que l'air pour respirer.

Mais il a cru, profondément et honnêtement cru. Il a cru. Il a voulu croire. Il a voulu croire qu'il pourrait tout abandonner derrière lui. Encore une fois. La traque. Les monstres.

Mais il y a des monstres qu'on ne peut fuir. Qui finissent toujours par vous rattraper.

La réalité est de ces monstres. De ces implacables monstres. Il a essayé de lui échapper. Il a essayé de se voiler la face. De se bercer d'illusions. Tellement essayé. Mais les cadavres s'amoncellent. Et le sourire de Jessica n'est plus que cendres. A cause de lui. A cause de la réalité, la cruelle réalité qui réduit les rêves en charpie. Cette réalité, la sienne, Amélia n'aurait jamais pu la supporter.

Sa réalité aurait réduit Amélia en charpie. Il a préféré briser ses rêves de ses propres mains. Plutôt que voir Amélia brisée par sa réalité.

Alors il a tiré un trait. Un trait définitif. Alors il est parti. Et il a laissé l'ennui. Laissé le quotidien. Laissé Amélia. Laissé ses aspirations derrière lui. Il s'est fait une raison. Il s'est résigné. Dean l'a rappelé à l'ordre. A ses devoirs. Et il a vu juste, Dean. Bien sûr qu'il a vu juste. Il est plus lucide que lui sur ce coup ci. Sam n'a pas le droit de se défiler.

La raison. Le réel. Le devoir. Autant de noms pour désigner le cimetière des rêves et de l'impossible. Mais il ne peut les empêcher de remonter à la surface. Parfois.

Tous ces désirs et ces souhaits.

Cette image du bonheur inaccessible.

Elle est solidement clôturée, enchaînée dans son esprit. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'y repenser avec nostalgie et de l'effleurer de temps en temps, dans le secret de ses songes.

Cette image du bonheur qui porte les traits d'Amélia.

Sam se plaît à rêver d'impossible. Car c'est ancré dans la nature humaine. Dans sa nature. Dans notre nature à tous. Tous les hommes rêvent d'impossible. C'est comme ça.

« Grrlllllllllll »

Sam est brutalement extirpé de ses réflexions par un gargouillement sonore. Ce même gargouillement qui éjecte Gabriel de ses propres pensées. Sentant confusément que le bruit vient de son corps, ce dernier plaque une main sur son ventre.

« On dirait bien que j'ai la dalle. »

C'était donc ça la faim ? Cette impression désagréable de manque. De vide. Les expressions humaines sont porteuses. Avoir un creux. Voilà ce que ça fait. « Mais ce borborygme manque singulièrement de classe. » note-il toutefois.

Sam sourit légèrement, chassant sa tristesse sous la main qu'il passe dans ses cheveux un peu longs. « Bienvenue dans la _human team._ »

* * *

Gabriel soupire, plante les dents de sa fourchette dans une rondelle de carotte.

« Pfffff. »

« Quoi ? » s'enquit Sam, qui mange avec appétit alors que Gabriel n'a encore rien touché. Il lui adresse un regard où se lit tout la misère du monde, les épaules basses. Nom de Dieu, quel gamin. Il ressemble vraiment à un gosse qui chipote dans son assiette. Il geint de la même manière en plus.

« C'est mon premier repas en tant qu'humain et j'ai droit à quoi ? Des carottes et un steak ? Où sont les hamburgers, les poulets, les rôtis, les frites, les crèmes glacées, les tartes, les gâteaux et les confettis ? Où ? »

« Je te signale qu'il y a un steak dans les hamburgers et ta condition d'archange te gênait pas pour te goinfrer. »

« Et les danseuses ? Et l'alcool ? »

« On est pas dans un bar à strip-tease. Et y a des bières dans le frigo. »

Gabriel se liquéfie presque littéralement sur la table. La joue contre le bois, les bras ballant. Un enième pffff plaintif s'échappe de ses lèvres boudeuses. Pire que Dean devant un gratin de courgettes. Et pourtant Dieu sait que Dean voue une aversion totale au gratin de courgettes.

« Mange, martyre de la nation ça va être froid. »

« M'en fiche. »

« T'auras rien d'autre. Si tu manges pas tu vas avoir de plus en plus faim. »

Gabriel soupire encore plus fort. Sam change de tactique, employant volontairement ce ton infantilisant utilisé par les parents. Ce ton écœurant.

« Allez maaange Gabriel, si tu veux devenir grand et foooort. Les carottes sont pleines de vitamines et d'antioxydants. »

Regard blasé.

« Les carottes ça rend aimable, t'en as bien besoin. Et ça fait grandir aussi. Tu veux faire ma taille ? Alors mange des carottes. »

Regard encore plus blasé.

« Ouais et ça rend les fesses roses. Un tas de conneries tout ça. » grogne Gabriel.

« Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Si tu vérifies pas, tu sauras jamais. » tente inutilement Sam.

Le regard ambré se fait suspicieux :

« T'as été engagé par le lobby de la carotte pour la promo c'est ça ? Les carottes c'est la vie ? _God save carrots_ ? »

« Plutôt _In carrot we trust_. »

« Chasseur le jour et fanatique adorateur de légumes oranges la nuit. C'est d'un triste. Et en plus le orange ne va à personne. »

« Je suis membre actif de la secte « les légumes sont nos amis», je pratique des messes à la carotte rouge avec un pot de fleur sur la tête et Bugs Bunny est mon grand maître spirituel. » rétorque Sam.

Gabriel se redresse, faussement outré.

«Tu es abonné au _Gambadant_ g_rignoteur des près_ ? »

« Dans le mille, mec. Et je suis cinquième fane en carotte-thaï. »

« Je le savais ! N'as-tu pas honte ! »

« Jamais ! Je le revendique haut et fort ! Mange maintenant. »

Gabriel s'abat de nouveau sur la table, image même du désespoir.

« J'veux des frites. J'veux des bonbons. »

Sam lève les yeux au plafond. Il commence à user sa patience l'ex angelot. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir manger sainement en l'absence de son aîné. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il aussi avec un amateur de cochonneries sucrées de la trempe de Gabriel. L'espoir fait vivre.

Ultime essai diplomatique. Après il le fait bouffer de force.

« Mange Calimero et je te promets que la prochaine fois t'auras un gâteau et des bonbons. »

Gabriel se relève immédiatement mais fait mine d'être difficile.

« Mmmmm. »

« Au chocolat le gâteau. »

Le chasseur fait mouche s'il en croit les petites brillances dans les iris mordorées.

« Argument de poids. Promis ? »

« Sur la tête de mon économe fétiche. » jure solennellement Sam.

« Ça marche. » sourit triomphalement le déchu.

Mais Gabriel reste Gabriel, toujours à se donner en spectacle, pense Sam en observant ce dernier amener trois pauvres morceaux jusqu'à sa bouche avec moult grimaces et mimiques. Il stoppe la fourchette devant son nez froncé, humant l'odeur avec exagération comme s'il était devant le pire immondice qu'il soit.

« Je ne sais si j'aurais la force... » feint-il avec affectation.

« Pense au chocolat. » soupire Sam.

« Que la force soit avec moi. »

Quel cirque... Gabriel effleure sa bouche avec le légume et finalement l'enfourne du bout des lèvres, le visage entièrement plissé. Il agite la tête de droite à gauche en petits mouvements synchronisés sur la mastication, le dos de la main sur le front en une posture théâtrale.

« A moi, à l'aide, au fou, je me meurs, je me meurs, je me- ….ohh pas si mauvais en fait. »

Ses traits de défroissent instantanément alors qu'il déglutit et en avale cette fois une pleine bouchée. Les saveurs se diffusent dans sa bouche. C'est nouveau. La puissance du goût. Et la carotte, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé à un petit aspect sucré. Pas si horrible.

Sam le regarde fixement. La blasitude paraît obéir à une règle d'alternance entre l'un et l'autre côté de la table. Chacun son tour, pas de jaloux. Clin d'oeil doré. Gabriel rembarre le sourire qui menace de ponctuer ses paroles.

« Heyy pourquoi tu m'as fais croire que c'est dégeu ? C'est mangeable. Tsss ça m'apprendras à écouter tes pernicieux conseils...»

Sam, estomaqué de se voir dépossédé de sa victoire remportée de haute lutte, affiche l'air de pitié-que-quelqu'un-le-retue-tout-de-suite-sinon-j e-ne-réponds-plus-de-rien-et-je-l'éventre-à-coups -d'économe-vengeur.

« Je rêve. »

« Toujours pas non. »

« Dommage. »

« Tu me dois un gâteau au chocolat. »

« Mmmm »

« Et des bonbons.»

« Ah ta gueule. »

* * *

Gabiel contemple le plafond.

C'est la première fois qu'il essaye de dormir de sa vie. Comment on fait ? « Ferme juste les yeux et ne réfléchis pas trop. » a dit Sam. Il ferme les yeux. Écoute le silence. Peut-on écouter ce qui, par définition, ne s'entend pas ?

Le problème c'est qu'il réfléchit trop. Des images se bousculent. Et il y a toutes les implications sur sa nouvelle condition. Ça s'entrechoque. Les images éclatent. Cacophonie de sons. Des voix dans sa tête. Ou plutôt sa voix. Sa propre voix. Il se parle à lui même. Dialogue avec son propre cerveau. Un vrai schizophrène vu sous cet angle.

Il n'arrive pas à ralentir le flux des pensées. Les idées fusent. Les idées courent. Il suit les fulgurances, il saute d'une flammèche à la suivante. Trop vite. Pas le temps de construire qu'il est déjà ailleurs. Sur un autre sujet. Un feu follet lancé au galop.

Il se tourne d'un côté. De l'autre.

Sur le dos. Sur le ventre. En diagonale.

Gauche. Droite. Dos. Ventre.

Dos.

Il soupire. Les bras et jambes en croix. Ce ne doit pas être sorcier pourtant. Il essaye de discerner quelque chose dans les ténèbres de ses yeux fermés. Mais ça fourmille dans ses jambes. Il a envie de bouger. Il se lève et se glisse vers la chambre du chasseur. Il distingue une forme sombre dans le lit.

« Pssss Saaaam. »

Froissement des draps. Un grognement des plus amicaux lui parvient.

« Quuuuoi ?! »

« ….C'est quoi la technique pour dormir ? »

« Fermelesyeuxjet'aidis. Etfichemoilapaix. »

« Allez, partage avec les autres. Soit fair play _my _s_pleeping beauty_. »

« Vatefaire. »

« Toi même. Tsss toute une éducation à refaire, je vous jure. »

Sam gronde encore, balbutiant quelque chose d'inaudible. Gabriel ferme la porte en grinçant des dents, imitant avec talent le bruit d'une vieille armoire de grand mère juste pour le plaisir d'agacer Sam. Il entend un bam contre le battant. Un lancer de coussin sans doute.

Il retourne dans son lit et tâche de se relaxer. Le matelas est confortable. Les draps ne grattent pas. Il va bien réussir à dormir non ? Mais c'est inutile. Les minutes s'agrainent. Et le sommeil ne vient pas. N'y tenant plus, il vire la couette et se dirige vers la sortie, ouvre le battant blindée et sort à l'extérieur du bunker. L'air frais de la nuit le cueille aussitôt. Il inspire avec bonheur l'odeur nocturne.

Ses pas claquent sur la route. Le bitume est froid, agressif sous la plante de ses pieds. Il a oublié d'enfiler des chaussures. Humanité à la con.

En se retournant il s'aperçoit que le bunker est encastré dans un bâtiment beaucoup plus imposant dont les contours se détachent de manière incertaine. Il n'y pas assez de lumière pour en voir les détails (et pour cause il fait nuit). La bâtisse ressemble à un immense monstre ramassé sur lui même. Il secoue la tête. Son imagination lui joue des tours. Gabriel s'éloigne un peu de la porte et se dirige vers la colline contre laquelle est adossé le bâtiment.

Il passe une main dans l'herbe froide. Le froid, encore une sensation étrange. Il entreprend de gravir la colline, appréciant le contact doux et moelleux de la végétation. Mais ses sutures tirent. Brûlent. Son cœur cogne sous l'effort. A la moitié du versant, il renonce à monter jusqu'en haut et s'adosse contre le parois en serrant les dents. Ça fait mal.

Il s'allonge dans la pente. Et alors qu'il s'abaisse, un parfum monte. Un parfum singulier. Entêtant et riche. Il prend tout l'espace. Il emplit ses narines. S'infiltre à chaque inspiration. Et Gabriel l'accepte. Le fait circuler dans ses poumons. C'est une odeur apaisante. C'est l'odeur de la terre, comprend-t-il.

Sa nuque se pose contre le sol. L'herbe caresse son cou en doigts minuscules. Non ce n'est pas une caresse. C'est plus léger. Des chatouilles peut être. Il n'est pas certain que ce soit le terme adéquat. C'est comme être allongé au centre d'un parterre de fées. Des petites fées aux mains froides.

Malgré la douleur qui reflue trop lentement, un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Cadeau offert à la lune qui déploie sa pâle lumière dans l'immensité du ciel. Elle est magnifique. Accrochée dans l'étendue saphir.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi les humains décrivent la nuit avec la couleur noire.

Il n'a jamais compris.

La nuit n'est pas noire.

Elle est grise. Elle est bleue. Elle est violette. Rouge parfois, rarement. Mais noire non, jamais. Jamais vraiment. Il regarde la lune. Ou est-ce l'inverse ?

La lune. Impératrice du ciel. Majestueuse. Drapée dans sa robe sombre aux éclats brillants. Ovale argenté d'une beauté inaccessible. Qui flotte dans l'obscurité. Parfois œil. Parfois sourire. Elle dévoile ses courbes lointaines ou se subtilise. Joueuse et dompteuse de nuages.

C'est une Dame qui aime entretenir le mystère. Timide peut être. Faussement timide à se cacher dans le ciel interminable de sa chevelure. Sa chevelure satinée. Sa luxuriante chevelure d'obscurité. Coquine reine adamantine au teint limpide et aux cheveux toujours défaits. Aux cheveux de nuit.

Et la couronne des astres ne sont qu'un écho de son élégance. Comme autant d'éclats de cristal piqués sur le dôme ombrageux. Milles fragments de rêves ou milles flocons d'argent. Paillettes de foudre et poudre d'éclairs.

C'est le temps qui se morcelle en milliards de pépites. Étincelles fixes et figées dans le néant.

C'est le temps qui verse une poignée de sable sur l'univers.

C'est une cascade de papillons de mercure.

Innombrables et suspendus.

C'est une cascade de papillons électriques. Délicatement posés dans les cheveux de la lune.

En comparaison Gabriel est si minuscule. Si insignifiant. Si douloureusement... humain ? Perdu face à l'abîme chahuté de ténèbres. Cet abîme devenu trop grand pour lui. Cet abîme qu'il est devenu incapable d'arpenter avec ce corps trop lourd.

Ce corps trop matériel. Trop pesant. Il est cloué au sol par cette complexe machinerie aux rouages de chair, d'os et de sang. Plus jamais il ne pourra s'harmoniser avec le ciel. Plus jamais il ne pourra faire chanter ses atomes à l'unisson de l'alizé. Pas avec ce corps mortel. Ce corps plombé de contraintes.

Ce corps trop fragile.

Il a été jeté dans ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Jeté dans le monde des hommes. Il aime l'humanité, mais il n'a jamais voulu en faire partie. C'est une chose d'investir un vaisseau. Mais devenir le vaisseau n'est pas de sensations inconnues. Il réalise que le sens même du mot « sensation » lui échappait avant. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Tout est démultiplié au centuple.

Rien n'est comme avant. Tout vibre avec tellement plus de force. Comme s'il naissait pour la première fois. Comme s'il était vraiment né. Et ce n'est que le début, il n'est humain que depuis quelques dizaines d'heures. Il reste encore tant de nouveautés à expérimenter.

Qui est-il maintenant qu'il n'est plus Archange ?

Maintenant qu'il n'est plus Trickster ?

Qui est-il ?

Qui est-il maintenant qu'il est devenu homme ? Est-il toujours Gabriel ?

Qu'est ce qu'un homme ?

Selon son Père, l'homme a été conçu comme un pont. Un être de mi-chemin. Situé entre l'animal presque totalement matériel et l'ange presque totalement spirituel. Ni tout à fait l'un. Ni tout à fait l'autre. Un être de contrastes. Un être de paradoxes. Capable d'être l'un et aussi bien que l'autre. D'éprouver et de penser.

Un être passerelle. Un être frontière.

Et c'est cette balance qui fascine Gabriel depuis longtemps. La raison pour laquelle il aime ces imbéciles d'humains. C'est leur insolente liberté à être. Leur insolente liberté à devenir. L'homme est mouvance. Le vivant est mouvance. Mais il manque quelque chose.

Gabriel sent qu'il loupe des choses. Que le raisonnement manque de substance. Que ce n'est pas suffisant.

Mais il n'arrive pas à compléter. A remplir les vides.

Pas encore.

Il nage dans l'obscurité.

La nuit s'étend, le serre dans ses bras de soie. Il reste immobile devant l'immensité des cieux. Les nébuleuses entrelacées d'étoiles. Les yeux éblouis. Écarquillés. Dilatés devant la merveille démesurée.

Il va basculer dans le ciel. Tomber dans l'océan gigantesque. Il va chuter dans l'infini. Sombrer dans le bleu sans fond. Et s'absorber dans la lumière de la lune. Il va disparaître dans cette voûte scintillante qui ne connaît pas de limites.

Ses cheveux s'éparpillent dans l'herbe. Les mèches dorées plongées dans l'émeraude. Ses doigts se mêlent et s'accrochent. S'enfouissent entre les brins. Et le vent, ami, joue entre l'or et le vert comme si l'un était l'autre. Et l'autre était l'un. L'obscurité veloutée les enveloppe. Les confond.

Et Gabriel soupire. Entrecroise son souffle à la brise. Ses questionnements s'apaisent. Il se sent bercé par l'univers. Il appartient à un tout. Il est intimement relié. Il est juste devenu autre. Devenu plus petit. Mais la connexion est toujours là. Il est toujours un ensemble. Mais aussi toujours une infime partie dans le tout. Plus infime qu'autrefois.

Il est toujours Gabriel.

Pour le moment il ne sait pas ce que cela veut réellement dire. Mais il est toujours Gabriel. Ses muscles se détendent. S'abandonnent.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il se résout à rentrer. Et quand il s'assoit sur le canapé, les étoiles dansent encore derrière ses paupières closes. Il n'a pas conscience de s'endormir.

Et pourtant...

A mi chemin.

Lui aussi.

* * *

**-Paradis, quelque part -**

Castiel marche dans un couloir blanc. Les murs immaculés s'étendent. Ce ne sont pas des murs. Pas vraiment. Mais ici rien n'est vraiment. Tout n'est que lumière. La lumière faite matière. La lumière ne vient de nulle part. La lumière vient de partout.

Pureté. C'est l'essence de la lumière.

Les lueurs se reflètent sur les cloisons, les enduisent d'un aspect laqué. Elles offrent une surface glissante à la vue. Des mouvements presque imperceptibles se poursuivent sur l'éclatante blancheur. Se soustraient à la compréhension immédiate. Ce genre de mouvements que l'on voit mieux en regardant de biais. Car sur ces murs, si lisses, s'ouvre un monde dérobé. Un monde de miroirs.

Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de contempler la clarté qui valse sur les murs. La clarté qui est murs. Mais il n'est pas là pour ça. Il continue son chemin. Il est à la recherche de Mebahiah mais il n'arrive pas à la trouver. Il se renseigne donc, interroge chaque ange qu'il croise. En vain. Le bureau de la Principauté est vide. Son aura est indétectable. Bridée. Elle est bien plus puissante que Castiel. Si elle veut se dissimuler à sa perception, elle le peut sans problème.

S'il ne trouve pas Mebahiah, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas être trouvé. Frustré, il part la chercher sur Terre sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aura pas plus de succès. Mais il cherche tout de même.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire pour me dire vos impressions ?**

**Il ne s'y passe pas forcément beaucoup de choses mais rassurez-vous ça viendra.**

**Dans le prochain, quelques délires en perspectives et quelques pistes sur Meb. Ou comment elle est encore pire que ce que tout le monde pense mdr **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ^^**

**Pardon pour l'attente, j'ai été atteinte d'une petite flemmingite aiguë et j'ai dû modifier plusieurs fois la structure du chap ^^**

**Mais bon pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est long. **

**C'est le plus long jusqu'à maintenant d'ailleurs.**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop ensevelis et qu'il vous plaira un peu tout de même. **

**Beaucoup moins poétique que le précédent mdr **

**Merci énormément pour vos reviews ! Je vous adore *w***

**Bonne lecture !**

Eith :

Toujours ! Modestie est le deuxième prénom de Gabriel XD

Vouiiiii tiens un gros gâteau pour toi et un câlin en prime *w* Moi aussi je t'aiiiiime ma fidèle revieweuse *w*

Quel diabolisme XD Quel calcul XD Ça marche si tu me laisses un comm à chaque fois ;P

Merci pour ta review *w**w**w*

Ignis:

XD Je suis contente que le duo te plaise x)

Pour le bisou pas encore, mais il viendra ;D D'autant plus qu'ils vont être en froid dans le prochain chap xd

Merci pour ton petit mot :-D

* * *

Chapitre V

Petits problèmes vestimentaires

Ou finalement il aurait vraiment mieux valu rester couché

* * *

– **Entrepôt, Douglas,Wyoming – **

La fraîcheur de l'air nocturne ne dérange pas la femme qui marche seule sur le parking désert. Ses cheveux blonds ornés de lourdes boucles sont assombris par la nuit environnante, la pâleur de sa peau n'en ressort que plus dans les ténèbres. Que fait une femme en ce lieu mal famé à une heure pareille ? C'est ce que l'on pourrait se demander. Mais il n'y a personne pour se le demander.

Elle est là, pourtant. Si petite. Si fragile. Sa mince silhouette se faufile entre les carrosseries de voitures qui miroitent sous la lumière crue et morte des rares lampadaires. Le froide ne semble pas déranger la demoiselle, malgré la jupe qui dévoile ses fines jambes. Aussi frêles que des allumettes. Son pas est rapide. Sûr. Les escarpins roses bonbon crissent sur le gravier. De loin, peut être, pourrait-on la prendre pour une jeune femme délicate, au vu de son ossature fluette. Si fluette qu'un rien pourrait la briser.

Et pourtant.

Sa démarche d'impératrice ne paraît pas cohérente avec son apparence physique. Sa présence vous écrase comme le vulgaire insecte que vous êtes.

Vous ne la briserez pas.

Jamais.

C'est elle qui vous brisera.

La volonté immense qui l'habite déborde. Irradie dans son regard d'acier. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne que l'on contredit. C'est le genre de personne qui exige au lieu de demander. Parce que tout lui est dû. Parce qu'elle a le pouvoir de vous faire frissonner de peur rien que par la froideur de son visage. Parce qu'elle peut vous détruire en un claquement de doigts si l'envie lui en prend.

Elle s'arrête brusquement. Chuchote quelques mots dans la brise. Elle lève une main et effleure l'air d'un geste léger. Sous les points de pression une multitude de petites étincelles se propagent et un rideau mouvant d'arabesques bleutées se révèle. Le voile protecteur englobe un ensemble d'immenses hangars qui n'étaient pourtant pas là auparavant.

Sans perdre de temps, elle sort un couteau de son tailleur ajusté et entaille son maigre bras blanc. Elle fait couler quelques gouttes pourprées sur le sol. Le bleuté vire au grenat puis reprend sa couleur saphir. Le nexus frémit. Il la reconnaît. Désormais libre de passer la protection sans carboniser les atomes de son vaisseau, elle se rend au premier entrepôt.

* * *

Sitôt arrivée, elle appelle son assistant d'une voix tranchante.

« Sariel. »

Celui ci se matérialise à ses côtés. Il s'incline en un salut respectueux.

« Mebahiah. »

« Je suis venue voir comment se déroule les expériences en cours. »

« Bien entendu. »

Mebahiah se dirige d'un pas aussi sec que son ton, vers une rangée de cages. Elle s'arrête devant une prison translucide où flotte un tourbillon brumeux de lumière.

«Compte-rendu de l'expérience numéro vingt-quatre. »

Sariel répond aussitôt.

« Comme prévue, la grâce extraite du corps de son ange survit sans problème. Mais -il désigne la cage voisine, vide- si le vaisseau est tué après l'extraction, la grâce meurt. »

« Ainsi, même quand l'ange est déchu, il est encore relié à sa grâce. Voilà qui ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche pour les prochains rituels. »

« En effet, l'hôte ou plutôt l'ex ange, doit impérativement rester en vie même une fois la grâce retirée. »

« J'ai donc bien fait de ne pas tuer Gabriel. Cela aurait compromis toute la suite des opérations. Sa grâce nous est vitale. »

Sariel hoche la tête. Silencieux, il suit la Principauté qui déambule vers le deuxième entrepôt. Petit assistant bien sage. Bien propre sur lui dans son costume noir.

Mebahiah s'immobilise devant des cages plus grandes et renforcées d'une double paroi. Dans ce hangar là, il n'y a pas des grâces en suspension sous « verre ». Dans ce hangar là, il y a des hommes. Une immense unité de stockage en quelque sorte. Elle s'engage dans l'une des rangées du véritable labyrinthe qui s'offre à ses yeux. Des relents de sang, de sueur et de peur empoisonnent l'air. Sans se préoccuper des gémissements et des suppliques qui naissant à son passage elle arpente les rangs, jetant de temps à autre un rapide regard méprisant pour les cobayes ratés.

Ce sont des spécimens masculins et féminins de toutes ethnies. Capturés aux quatre coins du globe pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Blonds, bruns, roux, châtains. Un seul dénominateur commun : ils sont tous dans la force de l'âge. Certains sont devenus fous et hurlent à la mort des propos incohérents. D'autres sont emmurés dans un silence total, repliant leurs membres saturés de blafardes serrés contre leur poitrine. D'autres se lamentent jour et nuit, sans discontinuer. Très bruyants ces insectes. Mais la majorité d'entre eux n'ont pas encore servi de sujet-test. Ils sont là en prévision des essais à venir.

Finalement elle s'arrête devant les dernières tentatives pour faire entrer une grâce à l'intérieur d'un réceptacle humain qui n'est pas le sien. Elle tapote la paroi pour attirer l'attention de la forme allongée à l'intérieur de la prison transparente.

Une paire d'yeux noirs s'ouvrent d'un coup.

Un visage se tourne vers l'ange qui l'observe.

Le visage d'une jeune femme asiatique. A peine dix huit ans. Le visage aurait pu être beau. Il l'avait été autrefois. Mais il est couvert de cloques. La peau est mise à vif. Écarlate. En lambeaux. Toute la joue gauche n'est qu'un amas dégoulinant de substance irisée. La front et la tempe gauche sont piquées de petites flaques identiques, semblable à du mercure liquide ou du fer en fusion. La matière gluante n'est pas apposée sur la peau maltraitée. Elle remplace la peau par endroit.

La jeune femme lève une main parsemée de boursouflures dont deux des doigts et le poignet dégoulinent de cette même consistance que son visage. Un gémissement s'échappe des lèvres tremblantes de la jeune fille. Et c'est bien la seule chose qui peut encore s'échapper en ce lieu. Son regard paniqué luit par intermittence d'une lueur argentée.

« Qu'est ce que...pourquoi ? Je...j'ai ... »

Les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues s'abîment dans la matière nacrée. Sa voix s'étrangle sous le bouillonnement intérieur qui emplit son être d'une douleur atroce.

Mabahiah la regarde avec un visage inexpressif. Qu'est ce qu'un humain ? Rien de plus qu'une vermine sans intérêt. Sa seule utilité : il fait un excellent moyen de transport et un non moins excellent cobaye de laboratoire. Un peu comme les rats, mais de plus grande taille. L'ange laisse planer une expression contrariée en commentant froidement.

« Encore un échec. Les humains n'arrivent décidément pas à contenir une grâce de manière correcte sans laisser leur enveloppe corporelle craquer. »

Sariel acquiesce avec un dédain non dissimulé.

«Les humains sont tous des parasites ineptes et stupides. Ce corps avait l'air de mieux tenir que les autres mais depuis deux heures terrestres la situation s'est dégradée jusqu'au stade actuel. »

Il désigne la jeune asiatique affalée en forme tremblotante avec dégoût. Jeune asiatique dont l'œil droit commence à fondre. La Principauté aussi rigide qu'une statue, ne laisse rien filtrer de sa déception.

« Je vois. Pour le prochain vous injecterez la grâce de manière très lente. »

Après tout elle s'y attendait. On ne peut pas compter sur les humains si fragiles, ou seulement pour les exploiter et les manipuler à travers leurs pathétiques faiblesses. Ses choses misérables qu'ils appellent sentiments. Pour le reste...ce ne sont rien de plus que des pantins de chair articulés.

Les tests effectués jusqu'à maintenant ne sont que la phase préliminaire des recherches. Mebahiah est convaincue que le résultat ne sera pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, mais il faut essayer tout de même, ne laisser aucune piste de côté. Elle est consciencieuse.

« Les prochains Dévoreuses sont prêtes pour le deuxième rituel ? »

« Elles seront à maturité dans quatre heures environ. Vous pensez avoir suffisamment récupéré? » se risque à demander Sariel, le visage de son vaisseau soigneusement baissé vers le sol.

La réponse de Mebahiah claque avec colère.

« Bien évidement. »

Elle déteste être prise au défaut. Elle se doit d'être parfaite.

C'est elle la tête de proue de la révolution. Le leader. Et le leader ne doit jamais montrer ses défaillances. Elle serre les lèvres en une mince ligne rose. Elle n'est pas défaillante. Elle est un ange. Et par cela même elle est parfaite. Oui. Elle est parfaite. Elle a certes dû s'isoler et se couper de tout pendant un laps de temps conséquent, afin que sa grâce ébranlée retrouve sa pleine et entière vitalité. Mais c'est chose faite désormais.

Elle est prête.

Elle est parfaite.

* * *

**– QG des Winchester, Lebanon, Kansas – **

Sam s'extirpe de son lit, il est sept heures.

Fermer les yeux ne le fera pas replonger dans le sommeil. Son horloge biologique s'obstine à lui refuser ce plaisir, alors que pour le moment rien ne presse. Il n'a pas de chasse sur le feu ni de danger de mort imminent. A sa connaissance, le monde n'est exceptionnellement pas sur le point d'être détruit ou dominé par une bande de poulets mégalomaniaques ou par le gang rival des trouducs sadiquement votre. Rien de tout cela. Enfin il y a menace, mais elle n'est pas encore confirmée.

Impossible de dormir plus. C'est comme ça. Il ne prend pas la peine de s'habiller tout de suite, conservant son T-shirt et son boxer. En pilote automatique, il se dirige vers la salle de bain pour rafraîchir son visage à grandes éclaboussures d'eau froide. Histoire de laver les dernières traces de sommeil.

En se dirigeant à la cuisine, il trouve Gabriel vautré sur un canapé du salon. Plongé en plein rêve et la tête rejetée en arrière, il prend toute la place, bras et jambes écartés en croix. Un léger ronflement s'échappe de sa bouche grande ouverte. Égoïste en toutes choses, songe Sam, agacé de voir Gabriel roupiller comme un bienheureux sur SON canapé attitré au lieu de celui de Dean.

Évidement.

Tout pour l'emmerder.

Sans chercher spécialement à le réveiller, ni à le laisser, Sam choisit de faire comme d'habitude sans se soucier de l'homme endormi. Il expédie son petit déjeuner en vitesse. Le déchu est toujours dans les limbes quand le chasseur retraverse le salon pour accéder aux toilettes. Et dire que Gabriel lui avait fait tout un cirque avec ses « J'arrive pas à dormir » la veille.

Sam ouvre la porte des toilettes.

Cri étranglé. Il inspire un bon coup.

Ok. Ok. On se calme.

Non, on ne se calme pas. Il se croit où ce stupide blondinet de mes deux ? Il hurle de toute la puissance de ses poumons: « Gabrieeeel ! »

Celui ci bondit, réveillé en sursaut. Il lâche un « Quoiiii ?! » d'une vois pâteuse. La nuque complètement bloquée et courbaturé de partout, il s'aperçoit avec surprise et confusion qu'il a réussi à s'endormir. Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. Mais c'est bien la dernière fois qu'il pique un somme sur ce canapé !

Il force un instant pour essayer de se rouler en boule mais les douleurs musculaires qui roulent dans l'ensemble de son dos, sans parler de ses blessures, le font changer d'avis en moins de deux secondes. Les petites joies du corps humain. Il se laisse retomber en grinçant des dents.

« Viens ici tout de suite ! » entend encore Gabriel.

Et puis quoi encore ? Il est blessé ne l'oublions pas. Il est limité dans ses mouvements. Et surtout il n'a pas envie de se bouger. Il se repelotonne contre le sofa moelleux, bien décidé à se rendormir. Sam va finir par se lasser. Tellement bruyant.

Mais Sam ne se lasse pas. Il arrive à grands pas. Se plante devant Gabriel, le dominant de son imposante stature. Le déchu ouvre finalement un œil vireux et lui offre un sourire innocent.

« Oui mon petit chou à la crème ? Un problème ? »

Sam plisse les yeux avec sévérité.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Sans lui donner le temps d'émerger, il attrape Gabriel par le col et le traîne jusqu'aux toilettes. Impossible de se défaire d'une telle poigne. Sauf en mordant mais le chasseur risque d'être encore plus en colère et le cerveau de Gabriel patauge dans un état trop sirupeux pour un attentat suicide. Samuel le lâche dans le couloir et ouvre la porte de la petite pièce.

« Alors ? » exige-t-il.

Gabriel contemple les lieux quelque secondes. Il cligne plusieurs fois pour retrouver une vision normale, au lieu de ce satané flou ambiance mauvais réveil qui se superpose devant ses yeux.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Y a rien qui te choque ? »

Ohoh, Sam réclame déjà une mise en jambes. Mais Gabriel n'a pas besoin d'échauffement pour balancer de joyeux compliments, le sarcasme est dans sa nature.

« Ta coupe de cheveux ? Enfin coupe c'est un bien grand mot. Mon pauvre ami comment as-tu pu laisser une choucroute pareille pousser sur ton crâne ? C'est pire qu'un paillasson et franchement je vois pas ce que m'empêche de m'essuyer les pieds dessus. »

«Où t'as vu qu'on était amis ? Je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche de te noyer dans la cuvette. » réplique froidement le Winchester.

« Quelle agressivité dès le matin. On comprend pourquoi tu n'as pas de petite femme à toi. Pas si facile sans doute d'en trouver une assez aveugle pour sortir avec serpillière man, l'homme de la situation pour faire briller le parquet et toutes autres surfaces. »

Sam ignore le commentaire à double sens, tachant de ne pas faire barboter le blond dans les toilettes jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Castiel risque de lui faire payer. Dommage. Il pointe du doigt l'amoncellement de papier dans le coin gauche. Le visage fermé. Gabriel a bêtement gâché tout le pack de papier neuf.

« Ah tu parles de ça ? Rien de choquant, ça égaye les lieux un peu de rose non ? »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

Gabriel baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Hum, non. Peut être que t'as ta chance avec les femmes désespérées et les adeptes de cockers. »

Perdant patience, Sam donne un coup de poing sur la porte qui tremble sur ses gonds. Gabriel rectifie donc, avec cet air insupportablement innocent.

« Tu n'aimes pas le rose alors ? »

Bon sang ! Sam ne tiendra jamais jusqu'au retour de Dean. Il est tellement énervant ce débile, merde. Et il prend un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses nerfs, vu son petit sourire satisfait. Grrrr.

« Gabriel ! Range-moi _ton_ bordel illico ! »

L'ancien ange s'étire en grimaçant, les muscles raides et endoloris. Le séjour sur le canapé n'était pas vraiment pas une bonne chose.

« Pourquoi ranger ? Quelle perte de temps. Ne pas ranger t'obliges à être inventif. Il faut développer sa créativité, vous en avez bien besoin vous autres les chasseurs de vous mettre un peu à l'art décoratif. Réveillez vos âmes d'artistes ! C'est d'un triste par ici. Il faut repenser une toute nouvelle conception de l'espace. Vois le bon côté des choses, ça ferait de jolies guirlandes. »

Sam repasse en mode menaces-fatales.

« Tu tiens vraiment à finir tes jours étranglé par du papier toilette ? Figures-toi que mon hobby préféré c'est la peinture abstraite sur mur. Mes meilleures toiles s'appellent « Nature morte » et « Déconstruction anatomique brute. » »

Un nouveau bâillement retarde la réponse de Gabriel, mais elle arrive tout de même.

« Ouhh que d'amour dans l'air, franchement un réveil comme ça t'abuses. Mais j'aime quand tu fais ton bourrin. » ricane vertement l'ex archange.

« Ouais c'est ça, mec. Continue de me taper sur le système et je refais la déco avec ta bouillie organique. »

« A ta place je ne prendrais que les tripes, _Sammy, _c'est plus facile à étaler. »

La voix du plus jeune chute de quelques degrés encore.

« C'est _Sam_. Je suis sûr que Crowley serait ravi de t'avoir sous la main pour développer son « âme d'artiste », il a déjà un peu de pratique en la matière. Lui aussi explore de nouvelles conceptions avant-gardistes très créatives. »

Le « Sammy » apparemment fait son petit effet, note Gabriel qui prend effectivement un certain bonheur -pour ne pas dire un bonheur certain -à pousser Sam à bout. Gabriel n'a d'ailleurs aucune idée de qui peut bien être ce fameux Crowley qu'on lui ressert à tout bout de champs, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être un riant personnage.

Mais Sam se secoue, il ne doit pas laisser voir à cet enfoiré qu'il lui met les nerfs en pelote. Il s'adosse contre le mur.

« Range. » exige-t-il.

« Pas un s'il te plaît ? Alors que tu m'a tiré du lit comme le gorille sans savoir vivre que tu es ? J'espère que tu as honte. »

« Range. »

« Je fais comment ? »

« Tu ré-enroules le papier autour des cylindres un carton. »

« Tous ? »

« A ton avis Einstein ? »

Gabriel compte rapidement les tubes perdus dans le fatras des rubans roses.

« Mais y en a douze ! »

« Ouais. Douze. Estime-toi heureux, j'ai pas pris le lot de vingt-quatre. »

« Quelle chance. » ironise le blond.

Sam ne décolle pas de son poste d'observation histoire de vérifier que Gabriel ne bâcle pas le travail. Il est obligé de lui faire recommencer quand celui ci tente de truander en douce. Au bout d'un moment, Gabriel s'assoit avec difficulté sur le sol. Sam aperçoit les sutures s'étirer sur la peau à travers les trous du jean, mais Gabriel ne bronche pas. Le chasseur se sent un peu coupable de lui imposer ça alors qu'il y a quelques heures à peine il se tordait de fièvre dans une baignoire pleine de glaçons.

Sans parler de sa grâce.

Mais non. Il l'a bien cherché après tout. Il n'avait qu'à pas faire mumuse avec les rouleaux. Mais Sam va devoir lui trouver d'autres vêtements. Dans son état se balader avec des loques n'est vraiment pas l'idéal pour éviter l'infection.

Toujours assis sur le sol, Gabriel continue son labeur.

«Et dire que j'étais un archange et voilà que je me retrouve avec un ours barbare en train d'enrouler du papier dans des chiottes. Déchéance ultime. On dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague. »

Le travailleur acharné continue son discours sans même s'apercevoir que son auditoire s'est éclipsé au niveau du huitième cylindre quand il aborde le sujet de l'esclavage. Il disserte toujours quand Sam revient, cette fois sur les pauvres petits ouvriers thaïlandais et chinois payés au noir dont il comprend désormais toutes les souffrances. Que ne faut-il pas entendre, songe Sam, une pile d'affaires dans les bras. Il reste là. A regarder les dernières feuilles trouver leur place autour du douzième carton.

Gabriel lève les bras en signe de victoire quand il aligne le dernier cylindre avec les autres. Sam sourit légèrement.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais jusqu'au bout. » lui avoue-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis génial. »

« N'en fait pas trop non plus. » grogne le chasseur.

C'est alors que Gabriel remarque, consterné, la pile de linges amenée par Sam.

« Ah non ! Je viens de me farcir cette corvée indigne de moi, pas question que je joue encore à Cendrillon. Nada. Finito. Capishe ? »

« Il y a un lavomatic en ville, tu sais. C'est pour t'habiller, idiot. »

« Oh. »

Sam lui tend un bras pour l'aider à se hisser sur ses pieds, n'ayant pas le cœur et le voir se tortiller vainement sur le sol. Gabriel agrippe le bras offert et se voit remis sur ses jambes en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

« Pratique. » commente-il.

Le petit frère winchester qui n'a de petit que l'ordre de naissance, le soutient pour aller dans une chambre. Il pose les affaires sur le lit sans prêter le moindre crédit à la grimace de Gabriel.

« Je vais devoir enfiler vos vieilles frusques rapiécées ? »

« Sauf si tu veux te balader en caleçon. »

Sam rajoute, taquin. « Mais je n'ai pas pris mes vêtements. Ils sont à Dean. Plus adaptés à ta _petite_ taille. »

L'agacement qu'il ressent à se coltiner l'ancien archange est largement compensé quand il voit son expression vexée. Il sort de la pièce, tout sourire.

« Préviens moi quand tu auras terminé. Je suis impatient de voir le résultat. »

* * *

Sam examine Gabriel revêtu de pieds en cape d'un vieux jean appartenant à Dean et d'un T-shirt AC/DC délavé.

« C'est bien – dit-il – c'est même très bien. »

Un tic déforme le coin de sa bouche. Gabriel gronde.

« Je t'assure ça te va très bien. »

« Sans blague. »

Sam essaye vaguement de contrôler ses zygomatiques.

« Si si. »

Il pouffe, tâchant de garder son sérieux.

« Tu te fiches de qui ? » s'indigne Gabriel.

Sam éclate de rire.

« De toi ! Tu ressembles à ... absolument...à rien en fait... » parvient-il à articuler entre deux pouffements.

C'est impayable. Il n'arrive plus à s'arrêter.

Gêné, Gabriel brandit son index avec l'intention de faire taire Sam, mais se faisant il lâche un pan du jean qui s'affaisse sur sa hanche gauche. L'hilarité de Sam redouble tandis que Gabriel rattrape le coin fugueur et remonte le pantalon avec un visage sombre, obligé de tenir les bords à deux mains et de les remonter jusqu'au nombril. Même ainsi les jambes de pantalon ne laissent pas dépasser le bout de ses orteils et ses cuisses paraissent avoir doublées de volume. Sans parler du T-shirt bien trop large, qui flotte sur son torse comme le drapeau national un jour de grand vent.

Pitoyable.

Gabriel ne s'est jamais senti aussi ridicule de toute sa vie. Avec bonté Sam lui tend une ceinture, secoué par sa crise de rire qui n'en finit pas. Gabriel le soupçonne d'évacuer le stress de sa dispute avec Dean de cette façon. Avec force gloussements, Sam lui montre comment la mettre et Gabriel parachève le tout en retroussant le jean pour dégager ses pieds.

Sam se pince les lèvres et se recule pour admirer le résultat improbable. La ceinture serrée au maximum à la taille donne un aspect de grosse meringue bouffante au pantalon. Sans oublier les revers qui montent à mi-tibia.

« Magnifique – sa voix est tellement forcée que le mot ressemble plus à un croassement qu'autre chose – Placé sous une soufflerie ou dans la vitrine de Michelin, on n'y verra que du feu. »

Gabriel le foudroie du regard.

« Je veux des vêtements sur mesure. Autres que ces machins loqueteux ! »

Sam reprend difficilement son souffle peinant à ne pas rire de nouveau quand l'archange s'essaye à faire quelques pas, trébuchant sur les revers trop longs comme un ivrogne après avoir sifflé le contenu d'une barrique. Discrètement, Sam prend une photo. C'est du pur dossier. A garder en cas de besoin, pour un chantage par exemple.

* * *

« Hé l'armoire à glace, tu vas où ? » demande Gabriel en voyant que le chasseur enfile un manteau, clés en mains.

« T'acheter des fringues Ducon. »

« Je veux venir, gorille ! Je refuse de me retrouver avec des T-shirt nazes ou de vieux groupes de rock ! »

« Alors que tu mets un quart d'heure pour traverser le salon ? Même pas en rêve. »

Et voilà comment Gabriel se trouve abandonné dans le bunker.

Seul.

Et contrarié.

Contrarié parce qu'il est ankylosé. Depuis qu'il est humain, c'est bien simple, il ne ressent qu'une seule chose : la douleur et l'inconfort. Adieu la cotonneuse et douillette ignorance inhérente à la condition d'ange. Contrarié aussi, parce qu'il a faim et que Sam a rangé tout ce qu'il a utilisé pour son propre petit déj. Tsssssss. Sale primate égoïste.

Et le voilà obligé de s'abaisser à sortir un mug, une assiette et une cuillère d'un placard. Il pose les ustensiles sur la table basse et s'avachit sur le même canapé qui lui a servi de lit. Comme s'il allait s'asseoir à table comme un gentil môme bien sage. Peuh. Au contraire, il va se faire un immense plaisir de mettre des miettes et des taches partout. Même s'il aime bien ce canapé en fait. Ultra moelleux.

Il s'apprête donc à manger quand il réalise que deux problèmes majeurs se présentent à lui.

1) Le mug et l'assiette sont posés sur la table basse donc hors de sa portée.

2) Le mug et l'assiette sont vides.

De quoi entraver sérieusement son projet. Il tend douloureusement un bras vers le dit mug. Il étire sa main au maximum, cherchant à attraper l'objet, mais en vain. Trop court. Ou plutôt non. Ce n'est pas la faute de la longueur de son bras. C'est la vaisselle qui est trop loin. D'abord !

Par habitude et dépit, il claque des doigts. Mais il ne se passe rien. Absolument rien. Pas de dématérialisation. Pas de nourriture qui apparaît par enchantement. Le mug toujours sur la table et toujours vide lui fait de l'oeil. On dirait qu'il se moque même. Gabriel lui lance un regard meurtrier.

« Fait pas le malin, sale imitation de bas étage made in Hong Kong. »

La frustration gronde sa colère dans la poitrine de Gabriel. La colère. Une vague brûlante qui monte. Il serre les poings. Au bout de vingt minutes intensives de regards noirs fusillant à l'encontre de la tasse qui s'obstine à ne pas voler en éclats, l'archange qui n'en est plus un, finit par se lever et aller vers la cuisine. Il aimerait tellement se zapper directement. Mais non, il doit marcher.

Et chaque pas est une humiliation de plus. Chaque pas lui rappelle ce qu'il a perdu. Parce que qu'il sent les plaies tirailler sa peau. Et il met un temps infini pour parcourir quelques malheureux mètres. Sam n'a pas tord il lui faut presque un quart d'heure, pense-t-il, un rictus amer sur le visage.

Il ouvre le frigo. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien manger ? Et puis il s'ennuie. Il s'ennuie terriblement. Être humain est terriblement ennuyeux. Terriblement intenable.

Un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres. Il sait ce qu'il va faire. Et Sam ne va pas aimer du tout. Mais tant pis, il en crève d'envie.

Ça va être fun.

* * *

Sam circule entre les rayons du magasin, les bras ballants. En fait ça fait bien dix minutes qu'il est en arrêt devant les jeans. Il n'a aucune idée de la taille de Gabriel...

Il se dirige vers les étales spéciales minus-nabots-nains de jardins & co et finit par en prendre quelques uns au hasard. Et puis merde hein. Il ne va pas non plus se creuser la tête indéfiniment pour ce débile imbuvable que Dean lui a si charitablement collé dans les basques sans lui demander son avis. Si l'ange déplumé n'est pas content il n'aura qu'à revenir quand il sera capable d'avancer plus vite qu'une mémé de quatre vingts deux ans affublée d'une canne à ventouse.

Il examine une chemise quand un cri strident vrille ses oreilles. Un cri purement féminin. Mu par son instinct qui réagit au quart de tour, Sam se précipite vers la source du boucan une seconde avant que tout le reste du magasin ne l'imite.

* * *

En un discret bruissement Castiel se matérialise ….en face d'un mur.

A exactement deux centimètres.

Perplexe il fronce les sourcils. Il voulait arriver dans la boutique alors pourquoi est-il face à un m- Un hurlement strident coupe net ses réflexions. Un monstre quelconque doté d'une capacité diabolique à étourdir par le son. L'ange se retourne, prêt à en découdre, prêt à se battre. Son épée glisse dans sa paume, il s'apprête à dégainer l'arme de sa manche à toute vitesse.

Il se fige.

Reste sans voix.

Une femme dénudée le regarde avec des grands yeux furieux.

Une veste plaquée à la va vite contre son corps dissimule mal le fait qu'elle ne porte rien d'autre que ses sous vêtements. Il y a un instant de flottement.

Déboussolé, Castiel ne sait plus où se mettre.

« Pardonnez mon intrusion, je- »

La prise de parole brise l'espèce de contemplation bovine dans lequel ils étaient l'un et l'autre plongés.

« Sortez ! » Hurle soudain la demoiselle en détresse de tout la puissance de ses poumons.

« C'est un accident je vous prie de m'excus- »

La femme passe en mode ultra son et bombarde Castiel avec tout ce qui lui passe sous la main. Principalement le contenu de son sac.

« Espèce de sale pervers ! »

Castiel esquive le tube de rouge à lèvres, les clés, le fond de teint et d'autre choses non identifiées qui s'écrasent contre le miroir.

« Je ...je suis confus vraiment ...je- »

Puis le sac lui même.

« Dégagez ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Castiel trébuche en reculant sous les coups de soutien gorge acharnés et se prend les pieds dans le rideau de la cabine. Il passe à travers et tombe à la renverse dans le magasin. Une petite troupe de clients l'observe, massés en demi cercle devant la cabine. Une vocifération rageuse se fait entendre.

« Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! »

Le rideau s'ouvre sèchement, la femme sort. Une furie au regard fou. Ses cheveux partent dans toutes les directions, telle Méduse elle même et sa coiffe de serpents. Castiel se relève, comprenant qu'il n'est pas de taille face à un tel adversaire il prend la fuite.

« Ah non ! Déjà que j'ai passé une journée de merde, je vais pas me laisser faire ! » râle la femme.

Elle se lance à sa poursuite en clamant des insultes.

« Espèce de gros porc, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer ! »

L'ange essaye vainement de résonner la femme qui écume de colère.

« C'est une erreur madame, je vous assure que je n'ai jamais voulu heurter votre pudeur et - »

Elle s'étrangle d'indignation.

« Heurter ma pudeur ?! Heurter ma pudeur ?! Tu vas voir ce que je vais heurter moi ! Voyeur dégueulasse ! Petit vicieux ! Sale connard libidineux !»

Une chaussure à talon passe à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Sans demander son reste, l'ange en trench se glisse entre les rayons, pourchassé par la folle qui brandit un escarpin en braillant « Sécurité ! Sécurité ! » Folle qui, dans la précipitation fait profiter de ses sous-vêtements à tous les passants. Ironie, pense Castiel, détalant toujours. Au détour d'un virage il entre en collision avec un client.

« Excusez-moi, monsi...Sam ! »

« Castiel ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

L'ange saisit l'humain par le bras et s'accroupit dans une allée, forçant Sam à faire de même.

« Qu'est ce que ? »

« Chut » fait l'ange en plaquant un index sur ses lèvres.

Sam chuchote.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est au milieu des jupes ? »

Castiel répond sur le même ton.

« Une femme assez courroucée m'a pris en chasse avec une paire de chaussures... »

« Quoi ! » s'exclame Sam

« Chhhhhuuut. Elle pourrait nous entendre » Castiel jette un œil hors de leur cachette et se colle brusquement contre les habits.

La femme arrive dans leur direction. Le magasin n'est pas très grand. Castiel pose ses doigts sur le bras de Sam, s'appétant à les zapper tout deux quand une main tapote leurs épaules respectives. Ils sursautent de concert et sans réfléchir se lèvent. Le visage granitique d'un agent de sécurité les accueille.

« Bonsoir messieurs. Alors on s'amuse bien la tête dans les effets féminins ? Vous voulez un peu d'aide peut être ? »

«Tout ceci est une regrettable et fâcheuse méprise. C'est une erreur, il faut croire notre bonne foi. » avance Castiel avec sa franchise à toute épreuve.

Pressentant très fortement que l'intervention de Castiel ne va pas leur être d'une grande aide, Sam formule rapidement un mensonge.

« Tout à fait, mon ami a eu un petit malaise. »

Sam plaque un sourire faux sur ses lèvres, conscient que c'est l'un des mensonges les plus douteux qu'il ait jamais dit. L'agent les toise, puis interpelle la femme en sous vêtements qui furette un peu plus loin :

«Madame ! Je crois que je les ai ! Deux types louches et suspects qui se cachent dans le rayon jupes ! Ils ont des têtes de pervers ! »

« Oui ! – s'exclame la cliente – C'était le mec avec l'imper de Columbo ! Je le reconnais. »

L'agent grassouillet ricane.

« Tiens tiens. En toute bonne foi, hein ? »

Sam soupire intérieurement. Mais pourquoi est-ce que l'ange s'obstine à porter ce trench-coat ? Les joues écarlates et les cheveux en bataille, la cliente exulte d'une voix cassée.

« Surtout faites les enfermer ! Vous m'entendez ? Faites les enfermer ! »

Castiel à beau répéter "C'est une erreur", ils se font reconduire à la porte du magasin: « Et ne remettez plus les pieds ici ! » Dépité Sam s'adosse à un mur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » l'interroge Castiel.

« Je devais acheter des vêtements pour ton _cher_ frère mais on s'est fait virer avant. »

« Oh. »

Il disparaît, laissant Sam seul sur le trottoir. Bon sang, qu'il déteste cette manie de se zapper sans avertissement ! Foutus anges ! Et foutu Gabriel qui va lui pondre une pendule parce que Sam n'a rien acheté. Sérieux !

Et puis hop, une poignée de secondes plus tard Castiel réparait avec une poche en main.

« Voilà » dit-il, aussi neutre que d'habitude.

Sam ouvre la poche et y trouve une paire de jeans et trois chemises. Il sourit. Sans prévenir d'avantage, Castiel les téléporte dans la voiture. Une nausée tord l'estomac du chasseur, dont le sourire a disparu aussi vite que le transport vitesse angélique. C'est à dire vraiment très très vite.

« Caaaastiel. Tu pourrais prévenir ! » se plaint-il sitôt assis derrière le volant de la voiture.

« Dean me le répète sans arrêt. »

« Ouais, ben écoutes-le mec ! Dean ne dit pas que des conneries. »

Castiel hausse un sourcil. Sam lève les yeux au ciel et spécifie.

« Il en dit beaucoup, mais disons que ça lui arrive_ parfois_ de ne pas en dire. »

Castiel sourit légèrement.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ce magasin ? » demande Sam.

« Je te cherchais. »

« Mais...comment tu as su où j'étais ? »

« Je suis passé au bunker et Gabriel m'a informé. Je suis donc allé voir dans le magasin le proche du souterrain. Suite à une petite imprécision j'ai atterri dans une cabine d'essayage. »

« Je vois. »

Sam ne peut empêcher un sourire venir effleurer ses lèvres...il faut absolument qu'il raconte ça à Dean ! Castiel continue, faisant mine de pas avoir remarqué.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé. »

« Sur cette Principauté tu veux dire ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai pas réussi à remonter jusqu'à elle. Elle a dissimulé ses traces. »

« Tu as informé Dean ?»

« Non, pas encore puisque je suis censé aller avec lui sur une enquête, j'ai pensé que je devais te prévenir. »

Sam donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule de l'ange et répond sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« T'as raison, faut informer le cerveau en premier. Peut être que nous pourrions tout simplement l'invoquer ?»

Castiel secoue la tête.

« Non. Elle est plus puissante que moi, je ne pourrais pas vous protéger contre elle. Seul Gabriel pourrait la contrer mais... »

« ….. mais elle lui a ôté ses pouvoirs. » parachève le chasseur.

« C'est cependant une option à étudier... tu devrais faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque des Hommes de Lettres, quelque chose pourrait nous être utile. Ils pourraient avoir consigné des enchantements ou des invocations concernant les anges. »

« Ouais, j'y pensais justement. »

« C'est une possibilité qui peut se révéler intéressante...et puis, ça occupera Gabriel. Je rejoins Dean. » conclut Castiel en se volatilisant derechef.

« Att- merde ! »

Sam frappe le tableau de bord en pestant contre les manies angéliques à la con. Le cadet Winchester met le contact et démarre la voiture. Voiture qu'il loue depuis quelques temps, puisque bien sûr jamais son frère ne se séparerait de son bébé chéri.

Il faudrait qu'il l'appelle d'ailleurs. Mais pour dire la vérité, il n'ose pas trop. Si Dean n'a pas décoléré, la conversation va devenir très rapidement houleuse et Sam n'a pas envie d'une énième dispute à propos de « son année de congé sabbatique ». D'un autre côté Sam s'inquiète pour son frère. Sur quoi porte l'affaire donnée par Garth ? Il ne le sait même pas. Quand il sera au bunker, il appellera Dean.

Il part se garer sur le parking du supermarché le plus proche et complète les achats déjà effectués par une brosse à dent, du dentifrice, gel douche, rasoir, sous vêtements...etc. Bref. Tout ce dont un homme normal a besoin dans sa petite vie quotidienne. Sans oublier...le gâteau au chocolat.

Autant essayer de ne pas empirer les rapports déjà assez tendus avec l'ancien ange, histoire que l'un ne tente pas de supprimer l'autre dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures. Autant essayer, car après tout Sam va l'avoir sur le dos encore un bout de temps, de toute évidence. Et ce n'est pas comme si le retour de Dean -quand il rentrera- avait la moindre chance d'améliorer l'ambiance. Donc, oui, il se trimbale le gâteau au chocolat.

Sa mission effectuée, il s'engage sur la route qui mène au bunker et dissimule soigneusement le véhicule à l'abri des regards. Il sort les emplettes du coffre et verrouille les portières. Mais alors qu'il avance vers l'entrée du souterrain, une odeur âcre lui monte aux narines.

Une odeur qui hante encore ses cauchemars parfois.

Une odeur imprégnée dans son passé.

Une odeur de fumée.

Putain de merde ! Il court jusqu'à apercevoir un panache gris s'échapper de la porte blindée ouverte. Merde ! Le feu vient de l'intérieur. Il se rue vers l'entrée.

« Gabriel ! Gabriel ! »

Il est où ce con là ? Quand même pas resté l'intérieur ? Il pénètre dans le bunker, plaquant le T-shirt sur son nez, toussotant et crachotant. Il ne voit plus rien, la colonne de fumerolles fouette son visage. La fumée irrite sa gorge comme du papier de verre. Fait larmoyer ses yeux.

« Gabriel ?! » appelle-t-il encore, la voix obstruée de l'amer goût d'incendie.

* * *

**Et voilà ^^ **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Quelles sont vos impressions ? Un petit commentaire ?**

**Comme vous vous en doutez, notre petit Gaby vient de faire une bonne grosse connerie que Sam ne va pas aimer du tout ^^**

**Les relations ne seront donc pas au beau fixe dans le prochain chapitre xd Mais il faut bien que ça soit un peu chaotique, sinon trop facile lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! **

**Pardon pour le retard, mais les vacances vous savez ce que c'est ^^**

**Le prochain risque fort de l'être aussi (je pars quelques jours) mais j'essaierai de vous le poster (et de vous l'écrire) avant mon tit voyage à Londres le 13. Pas dit que j'y arrive, mais j'essaierai XD**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, particulièrement à celles (j'imagine xd) qui en laissent régulièrement *w* vous êtes géniales, merci de votre soutien ! Je vous aime ;D**

**Merci évidement aussi à celles qui en postent moins régulièrement ^^**

eith:

Je vois que cet enroulage de PQ a été douloureux XD ( expérience personnelle j'en suis convaincue !) Dis moi tout, as-tu des syndromes de stress post-traumatique après cette épreuve ? mdr Aha Cass' XD Ouais le pire c'est que ça pourrait vraiment lui arriver mon dieu je donnerai cher pour voir ça n'empêche !

Désolée de casser tes rêves mais tu peux ranger ton mode choupi au fond de la cave XD Quoique...Meb qui glisse sur la peau de banane...quelle fin pleine de classe XD J'adhère ! (mais non ce se passera pas comme ça. Pleure pas je sais c'est dur xd) Elle va encore survivre un moment ma petite Meb, pour ton plus grand bonheur ! (mais si mais si XD) J'espère que t'es championne d'apnée, je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Et qui me laissera des reviews après, qui XD

Yeah merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, moi j'adoooooore tes commentaires ils sont super motivants ;P Ne t'arrête pas surtout et tu peux divaguer autant que tu veux !

Pour répondre à ta review sur La croisée des solitudes (je peux pas y répondre ailleurs donc ce sera ici lol): C'est quand même trop fort je trouve que tu aimes mes deux fictions (ton ex préférée et ta préférée ? vraiment ? *o* *o*) sans savoir que c'était moi l'auteur des deux XDD Et après on croit pas aux coïncidences XD Je suis très contente que tu m'es laissé un tit mot là dessus, merci beaucouuuuup !

* * *

Chapitre VI 

Coups de gueule et coups de poings

* * *

– **Entrepôt, Douglas,Wyoming – **

L'énochien tourbillonne ses accords cisaillants.

Tour à tour faucilles. Ou brise légère.

Trancheurs de monde et ruisseau chantant.

Les réalités s'emboîtent et se démantèlent au rythme imprimé par le rituel. S'attirent et se repoussent dans cette valse faite de mots. Les sonorités ne sont qu'une succession de chocs terribles pour l'invocatrice. Chocs de titans répercutés jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses os. Car il s'agit bien là de faire plier le réel et le temps. De faire fusionner le passé et le présent.

De guérir un destin brisé.

Mebahiah halète, les ongles enfoncés dans le tissu rose de son tailleur. Ses frères et sœurs la soutiennent, comme la première fois. Et comme la première fois, leurs grâces guident la sienne.

Elle est aveugle au tumulte que ses mots déchaînent. Aveugle aux objets balayés par le souffle immense qui enfle dans la pièce et fouette son visage. Aveugle à ses partisans qui tremblent d'épuisement. Sourde à tout et à tous. Sauf à elle même. Sauf à ces mots qu'elle doit prononcer. Prononcer de manière rigoureusement parfaite.

La moindre erreur et c'est la fin. La moindre erreur et c'est la mort.

Le plongeon dans le gouffre

Elle le sent. Tout proche. Si proche.

Le précipice.

A pieds joints face à l'abîme. Elle est sur le fil. Funambule et équilibriste au milieu du mille-feuilles des possibilités qui se superposent. Et la glaçante mort avance. Chaque syllabe un peu plus proche.

Le rituel est un vampire. Un trou noir. Vorace il aspire toujours plus. Encore et encore. Agitant de soubresauts épuisés le corps de la Principauté. C'est son énergie vitale qui la déserte alors que les clauses du sortilège se verrouillent. Toute sa puissance absorbée dans un froid mortel. Pour autant elle ne s'arrête pas. Ne plie pas.

Et enfin, elle plaque la dernière phrase de l'invocation. Son vaisseau s'affaisse d'un coup quand la syllabe finale tombe.

Sans prêter attention à certains de ses anges évanouis par la violence de l'invocation, elle écarte les cheveux plaqués sur ses joues exsangues et perlées de sueur. Elle fait face à l'arrivant. Au second ange ramené à la vie.

« Bonsoir Raphaël. »

* * *

Soutenue par Sariel, son assistant, Mehabhiah quitte le hangar. La satisfaction fait éclore un discret sourire sur son visage rigide. Derrière elle flotte un globe nébuleux et mouvant, nervuré d'aveuglantes turbulences.

Il se rajoute au premier globe déjà en place dans le dispositif. Les deux orbes ondoyantes scintillent de tout leur éclat. Chacune des orbes dans l'une des quatre prisons positionnées aux points cardinaux d'un cercle incantatoire bien plus imposant. La grâce de Gabriel à l'Ouest. La grâce de Raphaël à l'Est. Elles envoient de lumineuses vagues de pouvoir s'échouer contre les vitres de leurs cages respectives. En vain.

La porte se referme derrière la Principauté. Encore deux autres rituels et ce sera bon. Plus que deux autres grâces. Et son idéal plus grand que les mots pourra marcher sur le monde. Et son nouveau Dieu pourra naître. Ô elle a tellement hâte. Tellement hâte.

* * *

Sariel grince des dents.

Il déteste ça. Il déteste devoir faire ça. Mais il n'a pas le choix.

Méhiel le regarde avec cet air horrifié.

Méhiel ne veut pas les rejoindre.

Méhiel ne comprend pas.

L'assistant essaye une dernière fois de convaincre son vis à vis.

«Méhiel, ne vois-tu pas ? Tout ceci va changer le Paradis. Notre cher Paradis qui se meurt. Ne le vois-tu pas qui s'effondre chaque seconde un peu plus ? Ne vois-tu pas à quel point il est corrompu, malade. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il agonise ? Nous pouvons le reconstruire, nous pouvons lui redonner sa pureté. Joins-toi à nous. »

« Je suis d'accord, mon frère notre Paradis est terriblement fragilisé– répond Méhiel – mais ceci n'est pas la solution ! Jamais je ne pendrais part à une telle aberration. Jamais. Tu t'es égaré. Tu es en train de te perdre. »

Une lame d'argent accroche brièvement la lumière. Se fiche dans la gorge de Méhiel.

« Non. C'est toi qui vient de perdre. » susurre Sariel.

Il appuie sur la garde de l'épée, seul un gargouillis étranglé lui répond. Un flash immaculé noie le visage de Méhiel. Sa silhouette dévorée par un éclair blanc.

Avant que la grâce ne meurt en même temps que son hôte, Sariel la recueille dans un flacon. Bien sûr elle va mourir cette grâce puisque son ange n'est plus. Mais Sariel va pouvoir continuer ses expériences avec pendant quelques heures. La matière du flacon retarde la dégradation mais ne la stoppe pas.

Il accorde un dernier regard désolé pour son frère aux ailes calcinées et part. Méhiel a fait son choix. Sariel le sien. Et puis, il fallait bien que les grâces utilisées pour peaufiner les Dévoreuses viennent de quelque part. Il faut bien que les grâces implantées dans les corps humains viennent de quelque part. Elles viennent de là. De ceux qui refusent. De ceux qui s'opposent.

Le sacrifice est le prix de la révolution.

Même si cela signifie le sacrifice des siens.

* * *

Mebahiah soupire. Injecter plus lentement la grâce dans le corps de l'humain n'a rien donné. La peau du cobaye 57 commence à se fissurer, mettant à jour la grâce qui s'agite dessous. De minuscules craquelures se forment ici et là sur l'épiderme.

Le fonctionnement des grâces a toujours été extrêmement complexe. Les anges eux-même en ignorent toutes les subtilités. Pourquoi choisir cet humain là plutôt qu'un autre ? Avant de commencer les expérience , Mebahiah savait pertinemment que les humains lambda ne sont pas capables de retenir une grâce en leur sein, d'ailleurs existe-t-il même un ange qui ne sache pas cela ?

A partir des données collectées pendant les expériences, elle voulait trouver la bonne combinaison physique. Ensuite elle aurait cherché parmi les vaisseaux celui qui collerait le plus aux critères établis. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était sélectionner le parfait corps. Ou plutôt le corps parfait. Le corps capable d'accueillir et de contenir le nouveau Dieu.

Pour cela, elle a donc observé si certains humains tenaient plus longtemps que d'autres en portant une grâce et si oui, pourquoi. La couleur des yeux, la couleur des cheveux, la couleur de la peau, le sexe, la forme du nez, les propriétés du sang, les anomalies et particularités génétiques, l'âge, les prédisposions, l'état des organes etc...tous les différents gênes et allèles passés au crible. Observer, donc. Et compiler toutes les propriétés offrant apparemment une plus grande résistance que les autres.

Afin de trouver LE corps.

Après les essais sur toutes les populations et toutes les nationalités, elle en est venue à la conclusion que les caractéristiques physiques des hôtes ne comptent pas. Ou très peu. D'abord prime la compatibilité des deux esprits, après seulement suit la génétique. Aucune particularité génétique et aucun gêne spécifique n'a pu empêcher l'altération des chairs.

Il n'y a pas de différence de résistance entre les populations quelles qu'elles soient. Les corps craquent tous au bout du même temps d'exposition, rien ne ralentit le processus. Malheureusement.

La Principauté va donc devoir trouver un autre moyen pour savoir avec certitude quel vaisseau conviendra le mieux pour le nouveau Seigneur. Il est donc temps de passer à l'étude des véhicules proprement dits. De ces si humains spéciaux. Ceux avec une force mentale hors norme.

* * *

**– QG des Winchester, Lebanon, Kansas – **

La fumée emplit ses narines. Sature et obstrue son champs visuel. Tout a sombré dans un flou de mouvement teinté d'un gris bien trop dense. Sam n'arrive pas à voir grand chose.

Ses yeux trempés de larmes qui ne coulent pas.

Malgré les émanations compactes qui tapissent sa bouche d'amertume et s'immiscent dans ses poumons, il hurle encore.

« Gabriel ! »

Une quinte de toux le saisit et écorche le prénom. L'odeur âpre et piquante part à l'assaut de gorge. Nœud de serpents qui glissent le long de son œsophage. Toutes écailles hérissées. La peur l'étouffe aussi sûrement que les vapeurs toxiques qu'il inhale.

Il agite les bras dans un effort vain de dissiper la masse brumeuse. Il remonte à contre courant, toussant tant et plus. L'atmosphère est à couper au couteau. Il suffoque mais peu importe. Il doit trouver Gabriel ! Il ne peut pas le laisser là dedans. Ses yeux presque aveugles fouillent à travers les torsades épaisses qui asphyxient l'air.

« Gabriel ! »

Il progresse encore au son d'un craquement qui devient de plus en plus proche. La panique lui bouffe les entrailles.

C'est un craquement de flammes.

Au travers les rideaux obstruants de l'incendie il finit par distinguer confusément un amas jaune irradiant de chaleur.

« Bordel mais t'es où ?! Réponds ! »

Une voix parfaitement calme s'élève.

« Ah Sam. Inutile de crier comme ça mon grand. Écarte-toi sur la gauche. »

Interloqué par le ton, Sam s'exécute.

« Encore. Continue. » l'exhorte Gabriel.

Sam effectue des pas de côté. Et d'un coup il n'y a plus de fumée. Ou presque plus. Juste une légère brume grisée. Rien à voir avec le panache irrespirable. Sam se fige soudainement. Peinant à croire la scène sous son nez.

Gabriel se tient tranquillement assis par terre. Il semble sourire en dépit du masque à gaz qui lui couvre une bonne partie du visage. Il lève une main en guise de salut.

« Yo. »

Son autre main est occupée à tenir un pique plongé dans les flammes. Une pile de journaux, de magazines et de papier siège à sa gauche. Réserve de carburant pour le feu crépitant à même le carrelage.

C'est un feu de camp.

De toute évidence.

Les yeux rougis et larmoyants de Sam s'agrandissent. Gabriel ôte le masque, dégageant son visage. Ce dernier sort ensuite le pique à brochette du foyer et l'agite vers Sam avec toute l'innocence du monde.

« Un marshmallow ? »

La friandise caramélisée et fumante généreusement offerte est l'étincelle. L'étincelle dans la fuite de gaz. Dans les veines du chasseur, l'adrénaline s'électrise.

Sam explose.

« Un marshmallow ?! Mais tu te fous de moi ! »

Sans se démonter, Gabriel montre un plat posé à sa droite.

« Nan nan, sers-toi, j'en ai fait plein. »

Il se lève et tend le plat en question vers Sam.

« C'est super bon, les marshmallows ! T'en veux ? »

Une veine palpite dans le cou du Winchester qui ne se gêne pas pour lui dire ce qu'il en pense.

« Mais t'es complètement inconscient ou quoi ?! Espèce de tordu débile ! » s'écrit le chasseur.

« Roooh allez quoi ! Tu veux pas goûter, t'es sûr ? – il en enfourne trois dans sa bouche – Tu chais pas ch'que tu rates. »

Le ton de Sam monte d'un cran alors qu'il crache sa colère.

« Tu sais où tu peux te les carrer tes marshmallows DE MERDE !»

« Même pas un petit pour la route ? Sûr ? Ceci est votre dernier mot Meredith ? *****» interroge Gabriel avec une sombre satisfaction à observer le visage bouillonnant de rage de son vis à vis.

Avec violence, Sam envoie s'écraser le plat de friandises au sol. Le plat éclate projetant son contenu en tous sens. Le cerveau de Sam s'enraille. Un voile rouge se dépose devant ses iris. Il crie dans se soucier de sa voix éraillée et cassée par la fumée. Il crie sa fureur. Son angoisse aussi.

« La ferme ! Tu la FERME ! Tu aurais pu tous nous faire tuer, connard ! Quel genre de sombre crétin fait des feux de camp_ à l'intérieur_ ? T'as la moindre idée des documents inestimables que t'aurais pu réduire en fumée ?! T'aurais pu brûler tout le bâtiment et toi avec ! Mais non t'es qu'un égoïste ! Un putain d'égoïste narcissique ! »

Sa poitrine se soulève en saccades. Et la colère monte encore. Se concentre dans son poing. Démange ses phalanges et les titille de ce besoin impérieux.

Le besoin de se déchaîner.

« T'es qu'un gamin pourri gâté qui pense qu'à bouffer ! Va te faire foutre et crève dans un incendie ou d'une crise de foie si ça te fait tant plaisir ! Mais crève ailleurs ! »

Gabriel proteste, toute trace de plaisanterie envolée de son visage. Ne reste qu'une expression d'arrogance savamment calculée pour achever de sortir Sam de ses gonds.

« Je maîtrisais parfaitement ce que je faisais. Relax Max. Tout est sous contrôle. » avance Gabriel.

La respiration de Sam se bloque. Cette fois ça y est.

Point de rupture.

La démangeaison dans sa main devient insupportable. Fulgurance irrépressible. Les langues de feu courent dans son bras tout entier. Les doigts de Sam s'ouvrent un instant.

Pour mieux se refermer.

Se verrouiller.

Et sa main se lance en avant, comme de son propre chef. Il assène un monumental coup de poing dans la joue de Gabriel. Le blond ne doit qu'à la poigne du chasseur solidement agrippée à son col pour ne pas basculer en arrière. Sam le plaque contre un mur, le bras durement posé sur sa trachée pour empêcher tout geste intempestif. Il gronde entre ses dents.

« Tout est sous contrôle ? Mon cul ! Tu contrôles rien du tout. Rien. Du tout. »

Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Gabriel où une jolie trace rouge s'épanouit déjà. Les lèvres de Gabriel s'étirent en un rictus, un goût métallique occupe sa bouche.

« Ah tu crois ça ? » ricane le plus petit.

Sam resserre sa prise et plonge son regard dans les deux prunelles dorées. Le feu jette des reflets rougeoyants dans les cheveux châtains du chasseur. Ses traits toujours tendus se découpent sèchement. Baignés d'ombre et de lumière par la danse des flammes. Il répond à la provocation d'une voix aux inflexions dures et coupantes.

« Va falloir que tu entres ça dans ton crâne de piaf, Gabriel ! T'es humain maintenant. Humain. Fais-toi une raison ! Si ce feu avait dégénéré t'aurais cramé. Cramé comme un con. »

« Je te remercie, je le sais. »

« Hé ben on dirait pas ! Cesse de faire le crétin décérébrée deux minutes ! T'es dopé à la connerie ou t'as perdu ton cerveau en même temps que ta putain de grâce ? » s'emporte encore Sam.

Gabriel le toise en silence. Indéchiffrable pour le regard furibond du cadet Winchester. Puis il crache sur Sam le sang qu'il a sur la langue. Et il sourit. Un sourire sans joie.

Aux dents teintées de rose.

Provocation. Encore. Sam essuie lentement la salive mélangée de cramoisi. Il considère un instant le sourire aux dents grenadine qui s'élargit encore. Sam craque sa nuque. Fais mine de se détourner. Au dernier moment il change sa trajectoire. Projeté par l'élan acquis son poing vient s'échouer dans le ventre de Gabriel. Cette fois ci, il laisse le blond s'affaisser au sol. Plié en deux, les mains plaquées sur l'abdomen.

Le souffle coupé.

Satisfait, Sam s'écarte et attrape un seau qu'il remplit d'eau. D'un geste ample il en lance le contenu sur le feu de camp qui meurt en grésillant.

« Bien – dit-il à l'attention de Gabriel qui peine à retrouver sa respiration – Tu recommences ce genre de surprise et je te livre à Crowley dans la minute. Avec un joli ruban autour du cou. »

Et ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air. Toujours couché par terre, Gabriel voit que Sam est sérieux. Il le voit dans les lignes de tension de son corps.

Dans ses doigts qui se ferment et s'ouvrent alternativement. Dans son torse soulevé par à son expression figée. Ouais. Il est sérieux. Et c'est pour cela que Gabriel ne dit rien quand Sam claque la porte d'entrée sur un tonitruant « J'me casse d'ici ! »

Quand le chasseur est parti, Gabriel laisse retomber sa tête contre le sol. Le froid fait du bien à sa joue lancinante. Sans parler de son ventre. Il n'a pas envie de se lever. Pas tout de suite. Il ramène ses genoux vers sa poitrine, pour diminuer la brûlure au creux de son estomac. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Gabriel n'a pas sciemment essayé d'énerver le Winchester.

Oh que oui, il l'a voulu. Il l'a cherché. En toute connaissance de cause. Et les coups qui chauffent sa joue et son estomac ne sont pas grand chose. Faire craquer Sam. L'asticoter sans cesse. Le pousser à bout, toujours un peu plus. C'est le pied. De le voir se mettre en une colère noire. De le faire écumer de rage.

Il ne sait pas bien pourquoi, mais c'est le pied.

* * *

La saveur métallique du sang n'est vraiment pas le truc de Gabriel. A cela s'ajoute bientôt une sensation de soif assez tenaillante. Il se lève péniblement et se dirige vers le frigo d'une démarche courbée d'ancêtre ayant passé la date limite de péremption. Mais il y va. Et excédé par la lenteur du déplacement, il lève la main s'apprêtant à...

Il se fixe.

Laisse retomber sa main inutile.

Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure.

Il continue à mettre un pas devant l'autre. Quand il touche au but, il a l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Enfin, sans doute que courir un marathon doit donner cette impression. Il ouvre la machine réfrigérante. Pffff y a que des bières là dedans, pas grand chose de plus fort. Comment ça se fait ? Oh c'est parce que Dean n'est pas là. Sans doute. Ou alors il y a un deuxième frigo quelque part mais il n'a pas la force de se balader et encore moins de fouiller les placards. Il a pas envie d'une bière maintenant.

Par dépit, il se saisit d'une bouteille de jus de raisin et la porte à sa bouche. C'est sucré. C'est frais. C'est parfait. Après quelques gorgées il va s'asseoir dans _son_ canapé pour être plus à l'aise. Lentement, pas à pas. Bon sang c'est tellement énervant de prendre autant de temps pour tout.

En passant devant l'entrée il aperçoit les sacs que Sam a laissé tomber tout à l'heure. Curieux, il s'en approche. Un dentifrice et une brosse à dent gisent non loin du premier sac, suivit d'un gel douche, d'un rasoir, d'un... de globalement tout le nécessaire de toilette masculin. Un coin de jean dépasse du second.

Il réalise que Sam est effectivement parti lui prendre des vêtements. Et sans doute le reste des achats est aussi pour lui. Il ne sait pas quoi en penser. Pourquoi Sam ferait-il quelque chose d'un temps soit peu gentil pour lui ? Gabriel est pourtant insupportable (et volontairement) depuis le début. Alors pourquoi ?

Quelque chose remue dans son abdomen.

C'est assez indéfinissable. En tout cas ce n'est certainement pas un soupçon de culpabilité pour son comportement. Non. Certainement pas.

Jamais.

En donnant un léger coup de pied dedans pour mettre à jour la totalité du contenu des deux premiers sacs, il sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Le T shirt ridicule dont il est affublé le gêne. Il lui colle à la peau. Aux alentours du nombril. Pas normal. Il est censé être deux fois trop grand ce chiffon informe.

Gabriel baisse les yeux.

Une tâche vermeille s'étale sur le tissu.

Il jure entre ses dents. Ce crétin de Gigantor a fait sauter des points. Comme un bulldozer dans un champs de coquelicots. Sam Winchester, entreprise de démolition bonjour. C'était ça le truc bizarre qu'il sentait dans son ventre. C'était les points. Pas un sentiment encombrant comme la culpabilité. Ouais. C'était les points. Rien d'autre.

« Connard. » dit-il.

Il va lui payer ça. Serrant la bouteille de jus de raisin contre lui, il avance jusqu'au salon.

Le jus de raisin c'est bien collant. C'est bien voyant. C'est parfait. Il en verse une généreuse dose sur l'ordinateur de Sam. Alors qu'il s'apprête à visser le bouchon, il suspend son geste et hausse les épaules. Finalement il vide toute la bouteille. On ne sait jamais.

Définitivement c'est le pied d'emmerder Sam. De le foutre en rogne.

Il ne sait toujours bien pourquoi.

Mais c'est le pied.

* * *

Sam s'arrête brusquement sur un bas côté, le moteur proteste mais il s'en fout. Il coupe le contact et arrache littéralement les clés. Il reste immobile une poignée de secondes. Et donne un violent coup sur le volant.

« Putain ! »

Il sort du véhicule en claquant la portière. Il n'est même pas allé en ville. Trop énervé pour ça. Et ce n'est pas comme si les pauvres bars du coin avaient un quelconque attrait. Il se sent mieux isolé, sur cette route de forêt. Résolu de se défouler ici plutôt que dans le bunker. Là où personne ne l'entendra jurer tout son soûl contre l'autre bouffon qui commence sérieusement à les lui casser ! Et version haché menu/fine poudre s'il vous plaît !

Il fait pas dans la dentelle le gugus là. Un feu à l'intérieur, le summum de la bêtise, merde ! Ex-archange, tu parles ! Ou sinon c'est franchement pas étonnant que le monde court à sa perte avec une telle bande de brêles à plumes aux commandes. Brêles dont Gabriel est sans nul doute aucun le casse-noix en chef suprême !

Sam se frotte énergiquement les cheveux. Raaaah. Le seul fait d'y penser l'agace encore plus. Le pire c'est qu'il s'est retenu de trop frapper, parce que le comique bidon est blessé. Comment Sam a-t-il pu garder ça à l'esprit, alors qu'il était à deux doigts de l'étriper proprement ? Lui même n'en a aucune idée. Il le regrette même, tiens. Il aurait dû se défouler à fond sur le nain de jardin avec option paille sur la tête, au moins Sam serait calme à l'heure qu'il est. Il pose le front contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Son poing s'écrase contre l'écorce.

Une fois.

Puis deux. Puis trois.

Déjà douloureuses de leur rencontre avec la mâchoire de Gabriel (même ses os sont exaspérants, au moins aussi durs et récalcitrants que lui), les bases des métacarpe et des jointures se mettent à saignoter sous les impacts. Mais le son produit par le tronc lui fait du bien. La peau s'écorche un peu plus à chaque fois. Tant pis.

Peu à peu la colère retombe. En partie seulement. Il sort son portable et après un temps d'hésitation sélectionne Dean dans le répertoire. C'était ce qu'il voulait faire n'est ce pas, avant de voir toute cette fichue fumée s'échapper de... Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser. Il passe une main sur son front.

Son autre main, celle qui tient le portable, tremble légèrement. Conséquence de se passer les nerfs sur un arbre. Dean décroche rapidement.

« Hey, Sammy. »

« Salut, Dean. »

L'aîné comprend tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Une certaine inflexion dans le ton de son cadet.

« Gabriel te tape sur le système ? » demande-t-il à tout hasard.

« Sans blague ! C'est l'ange le plus con de toute la création ! »

« C'était. » corrige Dean en pouffant.

« Ouais. On s'en fout, mec. C'est toujours lui le plus con, même s'il est plus dans le peloton. »

Sam entend quelqu'un parler dans le lointain et son frère répondre de manière indistincte. Puis le plus âgé parle de nouveau dans le mobile.

« Il a branlé quoi l'angelot diabolique ? »

« T'es avec Cass ' ? » demande Sam.

« Yep. »

Le contraire aurait étonné Sam.

« Tu te souviens quand tu disais que Gabriel serait capable de provoquer un incendie et une inondation coup sur coup pour me persuader de rester à Lebanon ? »

Un grognement de son aîné lui parvient à travers l'appareil puis un juron dans la foulée quand ce dernier comprend.

« Oh putain, mec ! – répond ce dernier en bondissant sur sa chaise – Me dis pas qu'il l'a fait ?! »

Sam se racle la gorge.

« Disons que l'incendie n'est pas passé loin. Cet enfoiré n'a rien trouvé de mieux qu'un feu dans le salon pour faire griller des marshmallows... »

« Quoi ?! – s'exclame Dean – Et... ça a marché ? »

« Deeeeean. » soupire Sam avec une profonde exaspération.

« Je veux dire... ah le fils de pute ! »

Sam lève les yeux en ciel. Tellement crédible.

« Dean ! »

« Ok ok. C'est vraiment débile je sais. Il aurait pas dû. Passe le moi je vais lui dire ma façon de penser à ce trouduc ! »

« Je me suis barré. Sérieux mec, j'en peux plus. Je le supporte plus. Il est imbuvable.»

« Sammy fait pas ta gonzesse ! Ça fait quoi...deux jours ? »

« Toi tu l'aurais étripé dès les deux premières heures ! »

« Samantha, t'es censée être la plus patiente. Alors soit patiente. C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer voilà. »

Sam renifle avec découragement.

« Allez Barbie, ou je serais obligé de t'acheter une robe. » ricane Dean.

« Ta gueule, Jerk. »

« J'aime mieux ça, Bitch. »

Le cadet soupire.

« J'aimerai bien t'y voir tiens. Il me sort trop par les yeux, je vais jamais tenir. »

Dean part d'un petit rire.

« Je te donne l'autorisation de l'étriper et de l'abandonner dans une ruelle sombre. De mon côté y a aucun soucis ma poule. Et – il s'interrompt brusquement – Castiel, inutile de me regarder comme ça. C'est la faute de ton frère qui n'arrête pas de casser les couilles de …..Cass' rends moi le portable ! Mais ! Cass' rends ! Rends j'ai dit ! Castiel ! Veux-tu – Mais enfin - »

Une flopée de « bam », « paf » et autres bruits sourds divers et variés obligent Sam à éloigner son oreille de l'écran sous peine de devenir à moitié sourd. Au bout de quelques instants de ce qu'il semble être un bataille acharnée, la voix d'un ange bien connue s'élève dans le haut parleur.

« Sam ? »

« Ah – sourit celui ci, un brin étonné – Castiel 1, Dean 0. Battu à plates contours. Et ça vient donner des leçons après, j'vous jure. »

« Je t'entends toujours – siffle l'intéressé – j'ai juste laissé Castiel gagner. Chuis pas un saint, mais presque. »

« Ouais c'est ça – se moque Sam, follement convaincu – je suis sûr que les filles que t'as plaqué ne sont pas du même avis. »

« Sam – intime Castiel d'un ton neutre, cassant quelque peu l'ambiance – tu n'y arrives vraiment pas avec Gabriel ? »

« Non. Il est totalement intenable. Et puis franchement, est-ce qu'il est pas un peu hyperactif sur les bords ? »

L'ange adopte un ton songeur.

« C'est étrange, j'aurais pensé que l'entente serait plutôt cordiale entre vous deux. »

Sam fronce les sourcils, perplexe et pas certain du tout de vouloir entendre la suite.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? »

« Vous vous ressemblez sur certains points - »

L'ange est coupé par les exclamations outrées de Dean.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi ! T'as craqué Castiel ! Sammy n'a rien à voir avec ce fils de pute détraqué par le sucre ! »

Castiel fait réédition face aux protestations et rend le portable au chasseur pendant que le cadet Winchester achève le propos de son grand frère.

« J'en reviens pas que tu me compares à ce résidu d'archange ! Gabriel est tellement insupportable que... »

Sam s'interrompt. Une pensée vient de lui effleurer l'esprit. Une pensée fragile, pas encore assez consistante. Il faut qu'il lui laisse le temps de se développer. Il détourne donc la conversation vers autre chose. Permettant à la pensée de grandir dans un recoin. Comme ces plantes qui préfèrent l'obscurité.

Il fait dériver la conversation sur l'affaire donnée par Garth. Une histoire assez banale et sans grand intérêt à en croire Dean, mais Sam note avec une pointe de tristesse que son frère semble aller mieux maintenant qu'en sa présence. Ouais, Dean semble vraiment être mieux. Un peu. Mais un peu c'est déjà beaucoup.

Sam apprend qu'ils sont arrivés sur les lieux depuis une paire d'heures environ, Dean ayant catégoriquement refusé d'emprunter la « angel airlines ». Ils devraient en avoir terminé rapidement, mais bon. Dean et les pronostiques... Les deux frères évitent soigneusement de ramener le Purgatoire sur le tapis, Amélia et tous sujets en rapport avec leur dispute, selon l'ancestrale technique d'évitement familiale qui a fait largement ses preuves par le passé.

Mais le non-dit plane lourdement. Un corbeau aux ailes plombées au dessus de leurs têtes. Il se devine. Il se sent. Il est là. Indéniablement là. Malgré tous les efforts qu'ils font, l'un comme l'autre pour adopter un air léger. Les plaisanteries sonnent un peu trop forcées.

Il est là. Le malaise.

Ils font mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Quand Sam raccroche, sa colère est presque entièrement tombée. Ne laisse qu'un agacement profond envers Gabriel qui s'échine à lui pourrir la vie. Mais il a peut être une théorie à ce sujet.

* * *

Gabrie grogne de douleur. Le chiffon avec lequel il comprime les points pour arrêter le flux sanguin est déjà taché de vermillon.

On dirait une rose sur la neige.

Une belle rose amarante.

Il pensait que la compression des plaies ferait un mal de chien. Et au début ça a été le cas. Un vrai foutu mal de chien. Mais maintenant, c'est un peu engourdi. Il arrive quand Sam pour le recoudre ? Il compte se faire attendre comme madame qui se pomponne pendant « encore cinq minutes » ? Une éternité est déjà passée, il est où Gigantor ?

Gabriel sait que se lever et se balader dans le bunker est tout sauf raisonnable. Mais hé, depuis quand est-il raisonnable ? Et puis, quoi, il s'ennuie. Alors il se rend dans l'entrée, où les sacs abandonnés sur le sol sont toujours là. Il y va, pas pour les ranger bien sûr, on aurait tout vu. Non simplement parce qu'il est curieux.

Il est curieux du contenu du troisième sac. Il n'a aucune autre occupation, puisque sa distraction principale a fichu le camp. Et s'il se vide de son sang, autant que ce soit pour satisfaire un vice. Pas un bien méchant vice que la curiosité, certes. Mais il a beau chercher, aucune nana en tenue légère dans le secteur. D'ailleurs...si on lui laissait le choix, il y aurait bien plus qu'une demoiselle... Mais rien à l'horizon pffff.

Quelle plaie !

Sa bouche se plisse. Ahaha il est trop fort.

Il pose un genou à terre et ouvre le paquet d'une main. L'autre maintenant le chiffon en place. Enfin chiffon...c'est un T-shirt de Sam. C'était. Genou à terre, donc, pour ne pas réveiller un peu plus la zone sensible, il tâte le sac.

On dirait qu'il y a une boite assez allongée à l'intérieur. Une boîte en plastique souple vu le bruit. Il la sort de la poche. Un large sourire illumine son visage. Un vrai sourire. Il caresse le plastique avec légèreté. C'est un gâteau. Un magnifique. Alléchant. Appétissant.

Un magnifique gâteau au chocolat !

Se sentant soudain un âme de chevalier, il déclame d'une voix de stentor.

« Ô ma douce et gente dame. Me voici à genoux devant vous, tel le valeureux prince ensanglanté vainqueur du terrible dragon qui hante vos cauchemars ! Je vais vous délivrer de la sinistre prison de plastique dans laquelle votre mère vous a enfermé, jalouse de la splendide et rayonnante beauté qui est la vôtre. »

Sur ces entre-faits, il ouvre l'emballage sur lequel est collé une étiquette bien visible de la marque_ Bonne Maman._**** **Gabriel imite d'un ton de fausset le gâteau qui parle.

«Ô Roméo ! Roméo ! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler Gabriel, chérie. »

«Ô Gabriel ! Gabriel ! Pourquoi es-tu Gab- »

« Oh ça va, ça va. On a compris le topo Juju, tu n'as pas beaucoup de répertoire pour un gâteau qui parle. »

Mélangeant joyeusement les styles, Gabriel continue sur sa lancée, contrefaisant encore sa voix.

« Ô Gabriel, que tu as de beaux yeux. »

« Ouais je sais merci. Tu me flattes, trésor. »

«Ô Gabriel, que tu as de belles lèvres. »

« C'est pour mieux savourer ton arôme fort en chocolat. »

«Ô Gabriel, que tu as de belles dents. »

Il gronde de manière théâtrale.

« C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant !»

Content de lui, il porte religieusement le gâteau au chocolat sur la table de la cuisine. Veillant à ne pas le faire tomber malgré sa démarche claudicante. Surtout pas. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

La tête penchée sur la pâtisserie, il en caresse les courbes du regard. Suivant les arrondis avec minutie. C'est son premier gâteau en tant qu'humain. Un petit frisson d'expectative picote sa nuque. Il dévore la pâtisserie des yeux, humant son parfum avec délice.

« Ne sois pas triste quand ce sera fini, baby – souffle-t-il au dessert – t'es le rêve de toute ma vie !»

Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à couper l'œuvre comestible qui lui fait de l'œil, la sensation revient. Pas n'importe laquelle. LA sensation. La même que tout à l'heure. Une piqûre désagréable dans le creux du ventre.

Non non non !

Il ne va pas laisser la culpabilité mettre fin à la fête. Et ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il s'achètera une conscience. Ah ….mais force est de constater qu'il est mort parce que les Winchester...Mais ça n'a rien à voir.

C'est son gâteau ! _Son_ gâteau !

Le gâteau que Sam est allé chercher spécialement pour lui, lui souffle -justement- sa conscience. Et pendant ce temps Gabriel a failli mettre le feu. Comme les vêtements et le reste : Sam est allé les chercher spécialement pour lui. Sam qui a recousu ses plaies. Mais aussi Sam qui les a ré-ouvertes, objecte-il mentalement. Et Gabriel a bousillé son ordinateur. Et Gabriel a fait l'andouille tant et plus.

Gabriel détourne les yeux. Se concentre sur le gâteau.

Il lève le couteau, bien décidé à se régaler.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures nécessaire à la reprise de son self contrôle malmené, Sam retourne au sous sol des Hommes de Lettres à l'intérieur, il trébuche sur un appareil étrange. Un très vieux ventilateur. Un des premiers du genre sans doute. Ok. Très bien. Mais qu'est ce que ça fout là ? Dans l'entrée ? Et pourquoi y a encore d'autres ?

Le chasseur ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Ne pas s'énerver. Il a décidé que cette fois il garderait son calme. En effet, il y a toute une ligne de ventilateurs de part et d'autre du vestibule et ça continue dans le couloir. Continue dans le salon.

Oh. Voilà pourquoi Sam s'est pris autant de fumée dessus pour un si petit feu. Voilà pourquoi la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Gabriel a mis en place un système pour évacuer les vapeurs dehors. Pas si bête. D'ailleurs il est où celui là ?

Le Winchester aperçoit le sommet d'une tête blonde qui dépasse du sofa. Ben tiens. Encore sur le canapé de Sam. Faudrait qu'il lui dise d'aller squatter l'autre. Tch. Sam se place devant Gabriel vautré comme un pacha. Celui ci l'accueille sans la moindre trace de repentir pour son acte pyromane.

« Hé ben ! Pas trop tôt, quelle attente ! Y avait la queue aux toilettes ? Je te signale que je suis en train de me vider de mon sang par ta faute. Répare-moi Sasquatch. »

Sam hausse un sourcil. Gabriel roule des yeux et écarte ses bras croisés, révélant un tissu sanguinolant.

« Oh. J'ai fait péter tes points. » réalise calmement Sam.

« Exact. – répond Gabriel, un demi sourire mutin aux lèvres – J'ai nommé Samuel, délicat comme une patte de mammouth dans une pantoufle de verre, Cendrillon crie au meurtre. Applaudissements pour le pachyderme des temps modernes s'ilvousplaitmerci. »

Sam soupire, nullement atteint par l'attaque.

« Tu veux que je te recouse, non ?

« Yep. C'est ta faute après tout.»

« Ma faute ? » s'étrangle Sam.

« Bon d'accord. Pas vraiment. » admet Gabriel.

« Ouais. Sans blague. Bon laisse moi regarder alors. »

L'ancien archange est surpris. Le comportement de son vis à vis est étrange. Pourquoi n'est-il plus en colère ? Pourquoi ne l'engueule-t-il pas plus ?

Sam écarte le tissu posé sur l'abdomen de Gabriel et remonte le T-shirt.

«C'est quoi ce travail de sagouin ? – s'exclame Sam – T'as essayé de recoudre les fils tout seul ? » demande-t-il, soupçonneux.

« T'arrivais pas, fallait bien que je me débrouille. »

« C'est malin je vais devoir tout refaire maintenant. »

Gabriel grimace. Il regarde faire le chasseur en silence, tandis que celui ci retire les fils grossièrement implantés par Gabriel. Mais il faut dire à sa décharge qu'il n'est pas chose pratique et aisée de faire de la couture sur son propre ventre. Gabriel observe en silence les doigts de Sam en action, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir. Une aiguille dans la peau c'est pas le top pour la forme. Sam a presque terminé. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à remettre des sutures neuves et ce sera bon.

Mais Gabriel n'en a pas terminé, lui.

« Je ne comprends pas. – finit-il par dire – Je me passe très bien de tes coups de poings et autres, ne va pas croire le contraire mais je suis étonné. Je m'attendais à plus de cris, plus de sermons. Je ne m'en plains pas mais c'est bizarre. »

« Parce que je sais pourquoi tu fais ça. » dit Sam, concentré sur son aiguille.

« Pour...Pourquoi je fais quoi ? Aie, vas -y doucement ! »

« Je sais pourquoi tu te comportes de cette manière. Je veux dire, tu es un chieur, ok. C'est dans ta nature, n'oublions pas que tu es un Trickster mais... »

« Mais quoi ? » demande Gabriel, trop brusquement pour que ce soit honnête.

« Mais t'en fait trop. C'est excessif, même pour toi. On dirait que tu le fais exprès en fait. Exprès de m'énerver. »

Gabriel vrille son regard doré brusquement sérieux dans le regard gris qui le scanne avec attention.

« C'est toi qu'en fait trop Scooby. Mais c'est dans ta nature n'oublions pas ton côté ombrageux-le-poids-du-monde-repose-sur-mes-épaules . » raille l'ex ange sur la défensive.

Sam retient un sourire. La réaction de Gabriel confirme ce qu'il pense.

« Ah non ? Faut que j'énumère tout ce que t'as réussi à faire en seulement deux jours ? Tes...exploits ? »

Il entame la dernière suture. Gabriel laisse échapper un grognement tandis que Sam tricote une dernière fois ses chairs. Il fait cependant un geste désinvolte pour minimiser les dires du chasseur.

« Saaaaam, Sam, Sam. On t'as déjà dit que tu pensais trop ? »

Sam coupe le fil et désinfecte le tout.

« Voilà terminé. Je suis sûr de moi. Je sais pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça. »

Gabriel lui adresse un regard mauvais. Sam sourit en retour.

« Je sais. Je sais pourquoi. » répète-t-il.

* * *

**Un petit tournant s'amorce dans la relation entre Sam et Gab (pas LE tournant mais ça progresse xd) Vous le verrez au prochain ^^**

**Un petit mot pour m'informer de votre ressenti ? Allez, soyez gentils c'était mon anniversaire la semaine dernière *w***

**Hey, vous avez vu pas de cliffhanger cette fois ;)**

***** Pourquoi Meredith ? C'est aux US donc exit Jean Pierre, je me suis donc "amusée" à chercher le nom de la présentatrice de l'émission "Qui veut gagner des millions" ("Who wants to be a millionaire"), il s'agit de Meredith Vieira. Vous êtes ravi de l'apprendre XD

**** **La marque _Bonne Maman_ existe vraiment aux US ^^ (selon Google)


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir, ou bonjour tout dépend de comment on voit les choses ^^**

**Hé oui, il y a des gens bizarres qui postent des chapitres à des heures pareilles !**

***lève les bras en signe de victoire***

**Mais bon, je viens de le finir et tant que je suis dans ma lancée. La flemme de le poster demain (ou tout à l'heure, encore une fois tout est relatif)**

**Je vous présente mes excuses de ne pas avoir répondu à vos commentaires avant, mais comme je l'ai précisé je n'étais pas chez moi quelques jours.**

**Par un pur miracle j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre AVANT de partir à Londres *w***

**Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour écrire tout ça en trois jours, mais je l'ai fait xd **

**Ce chapitre est un brin plus court que le dernier (mais franchement pas de beaucoup)**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews !**

**Accrochez vous, je crois que la première partie est un peu...délicate XD Dites moi si la fameuse explication parait incompréhensible !**

Eith: (Ou Tata Eith ? ;P)

Rahh j'aurais tellement aimé te prévenir (ça t'aurais évité de te ronger les sangs comme ça TT) mais je n'en avais pas la possibilité sauf dans ce chapitre...donc voilà je te le dis maintenant (puisque de toute évidence tu ne le savais pas), les reviews des personnes qui ne sont pas inscrites sur le site ne se postent pas directement. C'est l'auteur qui doit les autoriser à apparaitre. Et comme je n'étais pas chez moi, forcément...pas pu autorisé le passage tout de suite XD

Donc ça va faire pareil pour le chapitre qui suit, ne t'inquiètes pas si ton comm met quelques jours à arriver XD Ce sera normal.

J'espère que tu te sens un peu mieux maintenant et tu as pu digérer le "méga vent de la mort qui tue", je compatis -_-

Oho chef d'oeuvre, ma chère vous être trop bonne je ne sais plus où me mettre XD (et j'en reste bouche bée O.O)

Je t'emmène dans ma valise par liaison télépathique XD Ça fait très longtemps que je veux y aller aussi *w*

Merciiiiii pour mon anniv *w*

XDDD la peur du papier toilette XD C'est violent XD Ça me fait penser à des phobies bizarres comme l'appertophobie

(peur des ouvre-boîte),l' hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobie (peur des mots trop longs, là je dis lol), l'anatidaephobia (peur que quelque part, d'une façon ou d'une autre, un canard vous observe) ou la peur des nains de jardin à brouette (Nanopabulophobie, ma préférée) XDDD tout ça pour dire, bienvenue à l'asile mdr (t'inquiètes j'y suis aussi)

Mais disserte donc , vas-y lâche toi :D

Oho une groupie Luci ^^ plutôt rare, mais c'est un perso intéressant c'est vrai ^^ paradoxalement je l'aime bien aussi (il est trop classe quoi !)

XD C'est vrai que ce serait marrant que les Winchester se coltinent les 4 devenus humains XD

Ahah je vais (encore) casser tes espoirs mais dommage pour toi, Meb ne finira pas ses jours écharpée par Luci et Michou (quoique ça satisferait bien mes envies de meurtres envers ce personnage...mais ça n'arrivera pas xd)

XDD Mais en fait tu me piste sur FF net sans même le savoir, ma parole XD Regarde les noms des auteurs, nunuche ;p (rooh mais tu sais que je t'aime 3) Je suis super contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris en tout cas *w**w*w*w*

Heureusement que tu as corrigé ton infamant "pot de fleur" XD avoue que le titre original est un peu plus classe XD

Allons-y Alonzo ! (Dr Whooooooo, sooo fantastic !)

Le crossover est en stand by pour le moment, envoie moi un mp (ou laisse moi ton adresse mail par mp) si tu veux plus de précisions sur le pourquoi du comment (sinon déjà que cette réponse s'éternise ça va être encore pire xd)

Ahah oui Gaby a pété un boulonnnnn (pardon petit reste de Monstre & compagnie) avec son feu d'intérieur je sais *souris de toutes ses dents* donc oui, il a bien mérité l'énervement de Sam qui a vu deux personnes très chères cramer dans un incendie. XD Rassure toi, mon but est aussi de mettre Gab et Sam dans le même lit *w* Je crains que l'explication du comportement de Gab casse encore tes illusions, i'm sorry, it's not love (non non ne me tue pas xd)

Oui la cage est scellée, mais Meb n'a pas dit son dernier mot niark niark ^^

J'ai a peu près fait le tour de tes 5 reviews (pfiou) et oui j'avoue que j'appartiens peut être un peu au club des sadiqument votre, mais rien qu'un peu *smile* Je suis contente que mon trip gâteau au chocolat t'ai plu XD

Pour conclure, merci pour ta persévérance ! et merci pour tes reviews géniales et pleines de compliments !

Gros bisous et...geronimo xd (tu aimes les cookies heiiin, bon à savoir pour ma prochaine tentative de chantage !)

* * *

Chapitre VII 

Grand déballage

* * *

_Gabriel laisse échapper un grognement tandis que Sam tricote une dernière fois ses chairs. Il fait cependant un geste désinvolte pour minimiser les dires du chasseur._

_« Saaaaam, Sam, Sam. On t'a déjà dit que tu pensais trop ? »_

_Sam coupe le fil et désinfecte le tout._

_« Voilà terminé. Je suis sûr de moi. Je sais pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça. »_

_Gabriel lui adresse un regard mauvais. Sam sourit en retour._

_« Je sais. Je sais pourquoi. » répète-t-il._

Sam note avec intérêt la tension dans les muscles de Gabriel. Il est définitivement sur la bonne voie, ses derniers petits doutes balayés par la réaction du blessé.

Conscient d'être observé, et conscient du fait qu'il ne maîtrise pas totalement les attitudes de son corps, Gabriel fait diversion. Il baisse son T-shirt avec une expression goguenarde et réplique.

« Tttt, mon petit Sam. Moi je sais pourquoi tu ne t'énerves pas. »

Sam l'interroge silencieusement. Gabriel s'explique, une lueur maligne brille dans son regard topaze.

« Tu m'as bousillé le ventre dans l'unique but de pouvoir me recoudre après. »

Curieux de savoir ce que l'ex Trickster a bien pu inventer comme ineptie à dormir debout, Sam demande :

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

Gabriel adopte un sourire railleur.

« Ça semble évident. »

Il se redresse un peu, une main plaquée sur le nombril pour diminuer la douleur et se rapproche de Sam assis à côté. Se rapproche encore. Encore. Sam ne bronche pas.

L'ancien archange s'arrête à une dizaine de centimètres du visage de son recouseur personnel. De son index, il dessine des petits ronds dans l'air devant les yeux de Sam. Ce dernier met un point d'honneur à ne pas suivre les mouvements. Et là, Gabriel lui assène une pichenette sur le front.

« Tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas résister à l'attrait de mon magnifique corps ! – s'exclame-t-il – Alala c'est un peu tordu comme technique mais qui sait quelles perversions se cachent derrière ce visage sérieux hum ? Mais je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai été un dieu après tout, mon sex apeal est légendaire. » raille Gabriel.

Sam réussit l'exploit de pouffer et de lever les yeux au plafond en même temps. Amusé malgré lui. Il répond du tac-au-tac.

« Bien sûr bien sûr. Je ne doute pas que tu sois un spécialiste dans le rayon perversion, et désolé de te décevoir mais ton sex apeal ne semble pas _si_ légendaire. Sinon pas trop de problèmes d'égo, ça va ? » ironise le chasseur.

« Bah écoute, ça va pas mal. Mais si tu veux que je fasse tomber le haut, la prochaine fois dis-le juste et épargne moi le coup de poing. J'ai pas de ventre de rechange et à force de l'abîmer hein... »

Sam sourit légèrement, pas démonté le moins du monde.

« Je dois dire que tu es plutôt doué en Trickster, par contre. » dit-il.

« Que me vaut ce compliment ? Et je ne suis pas « plutôt doué », ne m'insulte pas, je suis –Gabriel se reprend – j'étais le meilleur. »

« C'est assez dangereux de bavarder avec toi, mais tu ne m'auras pas. » continue le chasseur.

Gabriel lui tourne une bouille innocente.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Es-tu en train de nier le violent désir irrépressible que tu éprouves à mon égard ? »

« En bloc. Je parle de ta tentative de détourner la conversation, tentative dont les allusions graveleuses font parties. »

Le sourire moqueur de l'ancien ange se fane. Diversion découverte. Décidément, Sam ne lâche pas l'affaire. D'ailleurs, le chasseur repart à l'attaque. Le visage grave.

« Inutile d'esquiver, Gabriel. Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ce que je vais dire. Mais je vais le dire quand même. »

Gabriel renifle avec dédain, se laissant retomber en arrière dans le dossier du canapé. Sa voix farceuse quelques instants auparavant tourne à l'acide. Acide citrique. Son regard s'aiguise.

« Ah oui ? Mais je t'en prie, Sam, dis-moi tout. Dis-moi la soit-disante raison de mon comportement siiiii excessif. Voyons voir ce que le microscopique bourbier marécageux qui te sers à bien mauvais titre de cerveau nous a pondu. Dis-le, que je me fasse un plaisir de te démontrer par A plus B combien tu as entièrement et complètement tort. Dis voir ce que _tu sais_ avec autant de certitude. »

Sam reste parfaitement calme.

« En fait, c'est Castiel qui m'a mis sur la voie. » commence le chasseur.

Gabriel secoue la tête et ne se départit pas de son attitude sarcastique pour répondre.

« Castiel n'arrête pas de me vendre ces temps ci. Déjà pour ma – il baisse les yeux – pour ma grâce il a fait le même coup. »

Attitude sarcastique qui est sa défense dans la situation présente, le Winchester s'en rend parfaitement compte.

Un voile de tristesse passe sur le visage de Sam. Gabriel embraye sur la suite :

« Oh et puis arrête de me regarder avec tes yeux de cocker battu, ça me fout les nerfs. Si je te jette un os, tu iras le chercher ? Histoire que j'ai la paix deux minutes ? »

Sam s'apprêtant à rétorquer quelque chose, ouvre la bouche. La referme. Sans le moindre son. Ce sont des questions rhétoriques, réalise-t-il. Gabriel s'obstine à faire la sourde oreille et à monologuer pour détourner le sujet. C'est parler simplement pour parler. Parler pour noyer Sam sous le flot de ses mots. Parler pour faire taire Sam. Pour ne pas entendre.

Mais Sam ne va pas se laisser faire. Il doit dire ce qu'il sait. Il doit le dire. Et il gagnera. Toute simplement parce que malgré tous les efforts que l'on peut mettre pour ne pas entendre quelque chose de blessant ou de désagréable, on l'entend toujours. Toujours.

Le chasseur place donc son grain de sel, sans prêter crédit à Gabriel qui de son côté file la comparaison du Winchester avec le genre canin dans des termes aussi élogieux que « teckel miteux » ou « paillasson graisseux monté sur pattes ». Le cadet Winchester déroule le fil de son raisonnement, songeur.

« J'étais tellement énervé contre ton foutage de merde congénital que j'ai fini par appeler Dean. Castiel est intervenu en disant que toi et moi « on se ressemblait sur certains points » et j'ai pas mal cogité là dessus, tu sais. Passé l'indignation première. »

Le cadet Winchester ne loupe pas le rictus outragé, pourtant infime, de son vis à vis à la mention des paroles de Castiel.

« Oui j'ai réagis comme toi. » acquiesce Sam.

C'est un faux dialogue de sourds, car en vérité Gabriel n'en perd pas une miette. Il refuse de se l'avouer mais Gabriel n'arrive pas à couvrir aussi bien la voix du chasseur qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Elle transperce sa tête.

Et puis il sent le regard de Sam sur lui. Qui ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Insistant. Alors, plongé dans la contemplation d'un accoudoir, il se venge dans les qualificatifs ridicules, préférant disserter d'une voix forte sur le côté « scoobynours et stupide toutou chienchien à mémère gambadant » de Sam ou de le rabaisser avec des « Winchy-Winchy donne la papatte. » que de montrer qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'écouter.

Sam poursuit. Lentement. Imperturbable.

« Et puis j'y ai réfléchis. C'est pour ça, tu vois, que je suis parti aussi longtemps. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que Castiel voulait dire à ce moment là puisqu'il a été interrompu juste après. – Sam note que le débit insultant de Gabriel se ralentit considérablement – J'ai d'abord cru que c'était à cause de nos familles. Nous sommes un peu estampillés moutons noirs. Mais je sentais que ce n'était pas ça. Et puis en y pensant, j'ai simplement su que c'était autre chose. »

Sam marque une pause. Gabriel aussi. Il cesse de mitrailler visuellement l'accoudoir et regarde maintenant le grand chasseur.

« Je sais pour quelle raison on se ressemble. Je sais pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça. Je sais ce que tu ressens. » insiste Sam pour obliger Gabriel à parler.

Et ça fonctionne. Un rictus amer sur les traits, Gabriel crache ses mots comme d'autres le venin.

« Vraiment ? _Tu sais_ ? Tu es un archange récemment déchu peut être ?! »

« Non. » reconnaît Sam.

Gabriel perd son calme, sa voix monte en crescendo.

« Alors comment oses-tu prétendre savoir ce que je ressens ? Comment pourrais-tu seulement concevoir ce que ça fait ! »

Ce que Gabriel a essayé d'ensevelir, de cacher remonte à la surface. C'est une tornade intérieure de sentiments brûlants. Un ouragan aux souffles contraires.

Les barrières se rompent. Les vannes s'ouvrent. Et le flux tempétueux se déverse dans son corps. Gabriel ne se rend même pas compte qu'il se lève d'un bond.

Il ne sent plus ses sutures.

Il ne sent que le cyclone qui rugit à l'intérieur.

Le cœur tailladé par les rafales d'émotions violentes. Qui ne demandent qu'à sortir. Et qui n'en sont que plus fortes d'avoir été retenues.

« Tu te compares à moi, mais qu'y a-t-il de comparable ? J'existe depuis des millénaires. J'ai vu la terre alors qu'elle n'était qu'un caillou brûlant. Je l'ai vu changer, se transformer. J'ai vu la naissance de la vie. Cette première petite perle de lumière qui s'est propagé comme une flamme sur un lac d'alcool. J'ai vu, Sam. J'ai vu. J'ai vu l'humanité se mettre debout. Apprendre à penser. J'ai vu la progression de ces petits bonshommes de boue. Du ciel à la grotte. De la grotte à la cabane. De la cabane à la cathédrâle. De la cathédrâle au building. Du bâton à l'épée. De l'épée à la mitraillette. Je vous ai regardé vous aimer et vous haïr. Répéter vos erreurs, encore et toujours. Vous entretuer dans de grotesques boucheries inutiles, baignant la terre de votre propre sang. J'ai rencontré des rois, des empereurs, des philosophes, des génies. J'ai vu des civilisations et des cultures naitre et s'effondrer. Les unes après les autres. Toutes poussières. Toutes soumises au cycle impitoyable du temps qui les fait mourir. Qui _vous_ fait mourir. J'étais là. A chaque seconde. A chaque instant, j'étais là. J'ai _toujours_ été là. Depuis le tout début. Et toi tu es quoi, Sam ? Et toi tu es quoi ? Un simple petit humain. Minable ! Misérable ! Tu n'es rien par rapport à moi ! Tu n'est rien ! Une punaise dans le caniveau de la création ! Une vulgaire et insignifiante punaise. Un lambeau de détritus. »

Le chasseur se lève à son tour, mais s'oblige à ne pas protester malgré l'insulte. Il prend sur lui, se répétant mentalement sa promesse de ne pas s'énerver. Il sait que Gabriel doit impérativement vider son sac maintenant. Sam riposte d'un ton neutre, sans aucune trace d'animosité ni de brusquerie.

« Tu es comme moi désormais. Tu es devenu un simple, petit, minable et misérable humain.»

« Je le sais ! » hurle le plus petit.

Ses mèches bondes bataillantes contre ses joues. Les prunelles topazes flambantes de colère. Sam l'invite à poursuivre. A se libérer.

« Pourtant de tous les anges, je pensais que tu serais peut être celui qui accepterait le mieux la déchéance. Tu aimes les humains non ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je voulais être l'un d'entre vous ! Tu n'as pas idée de la foutue transition que c'est ! C'est passer du tout à l'insignifiant comme ça ! – Il claque des doigts – Je déteste être humain. Je déteste ça bordel ! Mon infinité de possibilités réduite à néant, au profit de quoi ? Laisse-moi rire ! »

Sam ne dit rien.

« Tu oses dire que tu me comprends, c'est une blague ! Tu es d'une prétention extraordinaire ! – aboie-il avec une grimace de dégoût – Tu penses tout savoir avec ta foutue psycho de comptoir. Avec tes « je sais », « je sais », « je sais » ! Je vais te les faire bouffer un par un moi ! Tu ne sais_ rien, _tu n'es qu'un primate ! Un insecte !»

Gabriel se rapproche de son interlocuteur silencieux, les lèvres retroussées en un rictus.

« Tu es tout simplement incapable d'imaginer ! Mon corps n'est qu'une prison de chair. Je peux plus rien faire. Adieu les univers alternatifs ! Adieu les tours de Trickter ! Adieu la _angel airlines _! Je ne peux même plus voler, bordel ! Je suis privé de tout ! Si je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs que me reste-t-il ? Des balafres sanguinolentes ? Mes yeux pour pleurer? Car c'est de ça dont il s'agit ! Comment pourrais-tu me comprendre, ce que j'ai perdu passe bien au dessus de tes désolantes capacités intellectuelles ! »

Le ton de Gabriel change brusquement. Il avance encore d'un pas, susurrant entre ses dents. D'une certaine manière c'est pire que tous ses cris.

C'est tellement pire.

« Mais ça, à la limite ce n'est pas le plus douloureux. Tu n'as juste aucun moyen de te représenter ce que c'est de perdre sa grâce. Car tu n'es pas un ange. On me l'a volé. On m'a arraché une partie de moi même. Une partie de ce que je suis. La souffrance que...non...tu ne peux pas. Comment tu pourrais. »

Un ricanement amer ponctue la question qui n'appelle aucune réponse. Les émotions de l'ancien archange sont attisées par la sérénité du cadet Winchester. Derrière son calme apparent, Sam a mal. Mal pour Gabriel.

Mal en voyant toute la douleur qui s'exprime dans cette voix basse faussement posée. Dans ces yeux mordorés soudainement vides. Ces yeux qui le poignardent jusqu'au plus profond de lui même.

Qui lui vomissent sa propre souffrance au visage.

Le Winchester pose ses mains sur les épaules de Gabriel.

« Si. Je sais ce que ça fait. » Dit-il simplement avec une infinie douceur.

La tristesse danse dans les iris grises du chasseur. Ulcéré, Gabriel tente de se dégager mais Sam ressert sa prise.

« Tais-toi. » crache le blond

« C'est la vérité. »

Le regard délicatement empathique et le visage compréhensif de Sam insupporte Gabriel au plus haut point.

« Tais-toi ! – hurle-t-il – me regarde pas comme ça ! J'veux pas de ta pitié ! Évidement que tu n'en sais rien. Menteur !»

Sam est plus paisible que jamais, alors qu'il avoue en un murmure :

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. C'est de la compassion. Quand Castiel m'a sorti de la cage, il m'a remonté sans mon âme. Alors ce que tu ressens, je le sais. »

« Menteur. – répète Gabriel en détournant un visage assassin – Menteur. »

Sam imprime une légère secousse sur les épaules de son interlocuteur.

« Gabriel. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. »

Nouvelle secousse.

« Regarde-moi. S'il te plaît. »

L'ancien ange daigne accéder à sa demande. Mais des mèches de cheveux tombent devant son nez, dissimulant l'expression de Gabriel. Sam recommence.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et traite-moi encore de menteur. » exige-t-il.

Gabriel fouille les traits de Sam avec minutie à la recherche du moindre signe d'hypocrisie de sa part. Ce dernier veut le convaincre, alors il raconte encore.

« Quand Castiel m'a ramené de la cage de Lucifer, il ne m'a pas ramené _en entier._ Il a laissé un bout dans la fosse. »

Gabriel reste impassible, en attente de la suite.

« J'ai passé une année entière sans mon âme. Dean a conclu un marché avec la Mort pour me la rendre. La Mort l'a fait et elle a bâti un mur dans ma tête pour bloquer l'accès aux souvenirs de qu'il s'est passé dans la cage. Mon âme était …complètement estropiée. Irrémédiablement abîmée. Tes frères se sont joyeusement passés les nerfs dessus. Tellement joyeusement que me souvenir m'aurait rendu fou. »

Un frisson dévale la colonne de Sam. Les mots sortent étonnamment facilement. Plus qu'avec son frère. Peut être parce que Gabriel est à même de comprendre. Et Gabriel voit la sincérité du chasseur. Il la voit avec la clarté de l'é la voit dans l'ombre hantée qui habite les yeux de Sam. Qui les dévore.

Comment ne pas la voir ?

Sam lâche les épaules de l'ancien ange en abordant le reste. Il passe cependant sous silence le rôle de Castiel.

« Mais le mur est tombé...et je me suis rappelé – sa voix se casse – de tout. Et j'ai bien failli perdre la tête à ce moment là. La seule solution a été de recoller les morceaux de mon âme. Et... – il déglutit – Et je l'ai fait, mec. Je l'ai fait. Ça a été... – nouveau frisson – ...au delà des mots. »

Gabriel dissimule sa surprise sous une moue neutre. Comment Sam-a-t-il trouvé assez de force ?

Le chasseur parle toujours, il ne peut pas s'arrêter. Plus maintenant.

« J'ai accepté chaque part de moi. Une à une. Chaque différent Sam. Et ça n'a pas été facile de tous les intégrer. De tous les rassembler. Tous. Même les pires. Parce qu'ils sont moi. Au même titre que les autres, même si je voulais penser le contraire – il ferme les paupière un instant – C'était atroce. Je ne pourrais même pas le décrire, putain. Rien ne paraît assez puissant pour cela. »

Au moment où Sam prononce ces terme, ils savent l'un et l'autre qu'ils ont la même définition du mot « atroce. » Assurément un tel acte provoquerait une douleur sans commune mesure. Une douleur semblable à la mienne, réalise Gabriel. Mais Sam n'a pas terminé.

L'empathie irradie ses yeux de chasseur comme le soleil brille dans la pluie.

« Le dire rend les choses tellement plus fades que ce qu'elles sont en réalité, mais je vais essayer. Ce n'est pas comme perdre un bras ou perdre une jambe. C'est se perdre sois-même. Perdre ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Et pire, perdre notre propre perception de nous mêmes. Tu te sens mutilé sans retour en arrière. Écartelé dans ton essence la plus intrinsèque. Déchiré à une profondeur même que tes atomes souffrent. Déchiré à un point tel que jamais, jamais, tu ne l'aurais cru possible. Tu as l'impression de ne plus être toi. De ne plus être complet. »

C'est ça. Tout à fait ça.

Le chasseur ne s'arrête pas de parler. Achevant Gabriel chaque seconde un peu plus.

« Oui, je ne suis pas un ange et encore moins un archange. Oui je ne sais pas quel effet ça fait de se trouver soudainement humain. Mais quand je n'avais plus mon âme, je n'étais même pas humain, tu sais. – Sam se tait une poignée de secondes – J'ai perdu mon âme. Tu as perdu ta grâce. Alors ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil, mais c'est approchant, non ? Je pense donc une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle tu te comportes aussi étrangement depuis ton retour à la vie. Ou des raisons. »

« Dis-moi pourquoi. » dit Gabriel, la voix dure. Mettant Sam au défi de le percer à jour.

Sam sourit tristement.

« Tu passes tes nerfs sur moi parce que tu ne peux les passer sur personne d'autre. La vérité c'est que tu crèves de rage. Contre cette Mebahiah mais surtout contre toi-même. Tu es furieux de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher alors que ta puissance est censée être plus grande que la sienne. Tu te punis et tu me punis en essayant de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Ça te soulage de déverser ta colère sur moi. Je suis ton exutoire. Ton punching-ball. Et c'est auto-destructeur tout à la fois, car tu sais que je ne me laisserai pas faire si tu vas trop loin. Et que je répliquerai. C'est à double tranchant et c'est pour ça que tu le fais. »

La voix de Sam se fait la plus douce possible.

« Je suis ta distraction aussi, la distraction qu'il te faut pour tenir à distance la culpabilité qui te ronge. Et je m'y connais dans ce domaine là, crois moi. Tu culpabilises à mort que Mebahiah puisse créer un nouveau Dieu, ou je ne sais trop quoi à cause de toi. Tu es complètement frustré d'être humain. Tu te sens pathétiquement faible et inutile maintenant que tu n'as plus le pouvoir d'arrêter ses projets. Tu as l'impression de n'être qu'une caricature de celui que tu étais et ça te démolis. Et j'imagine que tu t'ennuie aussi, ce qui n'arrange rien.»

Gabriel avale sa salive en un geste purement humain qui le déprime en son for intérieur. Le gamin n'a pas tord. Dur à avaler mais c'est comme ça. C'est affreusement difficile de se voir dévoiler de cette manière. A voix haute. C'est difficile à admettre. Très vexant aussi. Et encore plus quand c'est un môme d'à peine quelques décennies qui vous déballe vos contradictions en pleine face.

L'ancien archange redresse le menton en avant, frondeur et agressif.

« Et même si c'était le cas ? J'ai pas choisi d'être humain, merde ! Si tu me sers ton blabla comme quoi ce n'est pas ma faute etc, je connais la chanson. Ce genre de discours n'aide pas. Je sais que c'est pas ma faute ! »

« Et c'est la mienne peut être ? Je te signale que je n'ai jamais voulu t'avoir dans les pattes ! Alors cesse de te passer ta colère sur moi, j'ai rien demandé ! »

« Moi non plus ! »

« Je sais ! Donc arrête ! Ce n'est pas un cauchemar duquel tu vas te réveiller ! Les choses ne redeviendront jamais comme avant. Et personne ne te consolera comme un enfant qui a peur du noir. C'est la réalité. La réalité. Tu es humain maintenant, imprime ça dans ton crâne ! Tu. Es. Humain. – martèle Sam – Me casser les couilles ne fera pas revenir ta grâce au galop. Aussi dur que cela puisse paraître. »

Gabriel baisse les yeux, toute la tension accumulée dans la pièce se dégonfle brusquement quand il finit par avouer un

« Je sais. » différent des autres.

« Tu le feras plus ? » insiste Sam.

Gabriel pince les lèvres.

« Non. »

Sam inspire un grand coup. Les choses sont mises à plat. C'était long mais nécessaire. Le Winchester sait par expérience que tout garder pour soi dans ces situations là, n'est vraiment pas bon. Ça empoisonne tout. Lentement mais sûrement, Gabriel était en train d'imploser à petit feu.

Une bombe à retardement. Qui gagne en force pour chaque seconde retenue.

Sam a été obligé de parler de la perte de son âme pour forcer Gabriel à l'écouter. A s'ouvrir. Le jeu en valait la chandelle. Ça a marché. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Peu importe le froid qui lui glace le cœur quand il repense à cette période. Peu importe qu'il ait toujours les bras hérissés de chair de poule. C'était ça, où l'un d'entre eux aurait sans doute fini par tuer l'autre, ricane-t-il pour lui même.

Après la longue, très longue conversation, le silence règne. Aussi nuageux que de l'ouate. Cotonneux et duveteux, il absorbe leurs blessures respectives. C'est un baume apaisant.

Un filet d'eau fraîche sur une brûlure.

Ce n'est pas un silence aérien. Mais il n'est pas lourd non plus. Pas gênant. Pas dérangeant. C'est un silence pensif. Silence que l'un ni l'autre n'osent briser. Ou ne veulent briser. Gabriel finit par le faire pourtant, après avoir prit le temps dont il avait besoin.

« J'essaierai de ne plus le faire. Mais je serai toujours chiant, ça ne changera jamais. »

« Yep. Mais c'est pas pareil. Tu seras « normalement chiant ». » dit Sam.

Gabriel fait semblant d'être ennuyé.

« Plus d'excuses pour faire griller des marshmallows alors ? »

Sam se fait ferme.

« Non. Plus d'excuses. »

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux châtains pour les dégager de son front.

« Gabriel, je pense que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée que tu me montres l'évolution de tes blessures tant qu'on y est. »

« Tant qu'on y est ? »

« Tant que le désinfectant est à portée de main. » spécifie Sam en désignant l'objet sus-nommé sur la table basse.

« Oh. »

Gabriel retourne sur le canapé. Sam s'assoit sur la table basse et fait le tour des blessures sans dire quoique ce soit. A l'image de Gabriel resté étonnamment sérieux. Plongé dans ses pensées.

Gabriel constate que bizarrement, il se sent plus apaisé. Plus léger. D'une bien étrange manière parler avec Sam l'a aidé. Beaucoup plus que de l'emmerder, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Il n'a jamais été aussi bien depuis son retour d'entre les morts, en fait. Enfin, si le mot "bien" peut vraiment s'appliquer dans son état. Ce n'est pas la joie. Loin de là.

Mais c'est un mieux. Un petit mieux.

Les minutes passent tandis que les doigts chauds de Sam effleure sa peau ici, un muscle là. Sam arrose les plaies de quelques gouttes de désinfectant, mais elles sont propres et saines pour le moment.

« Elles guérissent normalement. »

« Trop lentement à mon goût » rechigne le blessé.

Les minutes s'égrainent encore. Un sourire en coin paraît sur les lèvres de Gabriel. Il laisse échapper un petit rire. Sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Chassez le naturel...

« Aha je savais que tu ne pouvais pas résister à mon corps d'athlète ! Si je voulais faire un mauvais jeu de mots, je dirais même qu'il a été sculpté par les anges. »

Il pouffe tout seul, plutôt fier de lui. Un léger sourire naît sur le bouche de Sam qui riposte narquoisement:

« Ciel, je suis découvert. »

« Hey, mais je rêve où tu continues dans la famille « mauvais jeu de mots et blagues carambar » ?! » S'exclame l'ancien ange, ravi.

Pour toute réponse, le sourire de Sam s'agrandit. Les plaisanteries et vacheries diverses sont toujours les mêmes, mais quelque chose a changé depuis tout à l'heure. L'atmosphère a changé. De manière très infime. A la limite du perceptible. C'est tout récent, tout nouveau.

Tout fragile.

Aussi fragile qu'une bulle de savon. Ou qu'un flocon de neige. C'est grâce à la conversation qu'ils viennent d'avoir. Grâce à l'abcès qui a été crevé.

Ils s'en rendent à peine compte eux mêmes.

* * *

Gabriel se penche et désigne la main du chasseur en fronçant les sourcils.

« T'as quoi sur la main ? »

« T'occupes. Je nettoierai ça plus tard. »

« Tu t'es fait ça comment ? » insiste Gabriel

« Une rencontre avec un arbre. Après ton ...exploit de petit scout. L'arbre a gagné. » conclut Sam

« Tu agresses de pauvres végétaux innocents, maintenant ? »

Sam ignore la pique, mais Gabriel comprend sans peine que Sam s'est défoulé sur le dit végétal.

« Allez tourne toi, je m'occupe de panser ton dos » fait le chasseur.

« Pffff. »

« Allez. » l'exhorte Sam.

« Pfffff. En plus tu pourrais être honnête, franchement. Au point où on en est rendu. »

« Mm ? »

« Les coups de poings...c'était à cause de ta dispute avec Dean, pas vrai ? »

Sam hausse les épaules.

« Oui. »

C'est la vérité après tout. En partie.

« Ah ! Je le savais. »

« Mais ils étaient aussi pour toi ces coups, t'inquiètes. C'est mauvais pour ta santé de m'énerver autant, c'est moi qui te le dis. »

« J'avais compris. » bougonne Gabriel.

Et je hais les incendies jusque dans mes tripes, pense Sam, mais cela il ne le dit pas.

A la place il râle un peu :

« Tu comptes te tourner ou pas ? Je ne veux pas rester là jusqu'à Noël prochain. »

« Pffffffffffff. » souffle Gabriel en se mettant finalement sur le ventre, de manière très très précautionneuse.

* * *

« Hey, Sammy ? » appelle Gabriel, le nez dans l'accoudoir.

« C'est Sam. » rectifie ce dernier en remplaçant les anciens bandages par des neufs.

« Mon petit doigt me dit que tu ne vas pas apprécier du tout, mais je tiens à faire valoir que ce tragique événement a eu lieu avant notre réconciliation ô combien touchante. »

Bon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?

« Ouuii ? »

« Je tiens à préciser également que que je te l'avoue uniquement parce que je sais que tu le découvriras tôt ou tard. »

« Ouiiiiiiii ? » appuie-Sam, qui commence franchement à avoir peur d'entendre la suite.

Gabriel se racle la gorge et se jette à l'eau.

« Herm. Il se pourrait que par un malencontreux hasard et par un geste tout aussi malencontreux que – il prend une grande inspiration – labouteilledejusderaisinsoittombéesurtonordinateur . »

« QUOIIIII ! »

* * *

« Sam ! Mais Sam, enfin ! Puisque je t'ai dis que c'était avant notre merveilleuse et bouleversante réconciliation ! Tu ne voudrais pas gâcher les prémices d'une belle amitié à cause de quelques gouttes violettes accidentellement atterri sur un pc, nan ? »

« Accidentellement ?! TU TE FICHES DE MOI ! » s'étrangle Sam en marchant à grandes enjambées vers la sortie du bunker.

«Un peu, c'est vrai. – Gabriel se rattrape tant bien que mal (mal surtout) – Mais c'était avant ! Avant quoi ! Le passé c'est le passé, c'est bien ce qu'on dit. »

« Sam ? »

« Sam ! »

CLAC.

La porte se verrouille derrière le chasseur enragé qui déboule jusqu'à la voiture et met le moteur en marche. Le véhicule démarre en trombe dans la nuit tombée depuis peu. Vrombissant comme un frelon furieux. Les pneus crissent leur agonie contre l'asphalte.

Et les phares éclatent l'obscurité. Explosent la tranquillité de la nuit en mille fragments de soie.

* * *

– **Subway Restaurant, Burns, Oregon –**

Dean se frotte les mains avec une gourmandise non dissimulée en voyant arriver son énorme sandwich débordant d'un mélange de tomates, bœuf haché, bacon, pepperoni, oignons et sauce épicée. Il empoigne le sub gargantuesque et croque une bouchée avec un enthousiasme qui frôle l'indécence. Un léger sourire de passage s'invite sur le visage de Castiel à cette vision.

Plongé dans une étrange fascination, Castiel ne parvient pas à détacher ses yeux de la bouche du chasseur en pleine mastication. Les muscles des mâchoires qui roulent sous la peau bronzée. Le bout d'une langue rose qui vient de temps à autre caresser les lèvres pleines quand un peu de sauce ose s'y déposer par inadvertance. Et surtout cette expression de ravissement enfantine que seule la nourriture parvient encore à faire éclore sur le visage de Dean.

Un faible gémissement de contentement échappe au chasseur. Une étincelle joyeuse papillonne dans les yeux verts, hypnotisant l'ange.

« Mmm chais trop bon Cash. T'es chur que tu ne veux pas goûter ? »

Castiel, aussi raide qu'une planche de bois sur la banquette décline poliment l'offre d'un geste de la tête.

« Non merci, Dean. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin de manger. »

S'attendant à cette réponse, le Winchester hausse les épaules et mord encore dans le sandwich.

« Tu chais pas che que tu rates. Mais tu seras ob-li-gé de goûter les cookies, je te laisse pas le choix !» conclut-il.

L'ange ne relève pas, observant la gorge de son interlocuteur. Les mouvements réguliers de la pomme d'Adam. Les tendons qui saillent et ressortent avant de se fondre dans l'épiderme mat. Dessinant un fin réseau mouvant jusqu'aux clavicules. L'ange s'arrache à sa contemplation passive quand Dean hausse un sourcil interrogatif et demande :

« Cheque 'u fichque vectes znieux lazer ? 'Ai une tacheou queqchoz cha tur l' tchirt ? »

Castiel incline la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu veux dire. Où y a-t-il des vieux armés de laser ? »

Dean roule des yeux et avale sa bouchée.

« Hrmmm. Je disais « Qu'est ce que tu fiches avec tes yeux laser, j'ai une tache ou quelque chose comme ça sur le T-Shirt ? » »

« Oh. Non. Le textile de tes vêtements est intacte, même si la dose de sauce dans ce sandwich me semble supérieure de 15% à la dose standard habituelle. »

« C'est pour ça que c'est bon. – clin d'œil – aucune tache aha, c'est que l'on appelle le talent ! » s'exclame Dean.

« En quoi cela relève-t-il d'une quelconque habilité de manger un sandwich ? C'est avant tout subvenir aux besoins vitaux de ton organisme. »

Dean sourit. On ne refera pas Castiel.

« Ouaip, peut être mais ce n'est pas si facile de manger un de ces trucs de manière élégante et classe ! Je suis un maître en la manière, admire ! Tout ceci est le résultat d'une longue expérience.»

Castiel sert les lèvres, se retenant de justesse de dire que la façon dont Dean se sustente n'a absolument rien d'élégant ni de classe. Et ne l'a jamais été. Sauf si parler en mangeant est soudainement entré dans les codes de politesses, mais dans ses souvenirs ce n'est pas le cas. Mais d'un autre côté, si Dean mangeait d'une autre manière, ce ne serait plus vraiment Dean. Et ça Castiel n'arrive tout simplement pas à l'imaginer. Ne le veut pas. Peut être.

Le chasseur attrape sa canette de bière et reprend la parole.

« Bref. Pour s'introduire dans la maison de James Northon, tu penses qu'on devrait faire comment ? Déguisement ou effraction ? »

Il incline la tête en arrière pour avaler une rasade de boisson.

« Comme tu le sens. » répond l'ange qui s'en fiche éperdument.

Toute son attention accaparée par des murmures que lui seul peut entendre. Et ce que les murmures disent ne lui plaît pas du tout. Il écoute distraitement le chasseur parler stratégie puis ensuite discourir sur les fabuleux cookies extra moelleux qu'il est en train d'engloutir. L'ange ponctue tout juste le blabla de Dean d'un ou deux « Oui. » ou « Hum. » de temps à autre. Le chasseur finit par en avoir assez.

« Cas ! Allô la terre ! Tu m'écoutes ou merde ? »

« Pardon, je t'écoute. » affirme l'ange.

Dean grogne.

« Tch ! Genre ! Je viens de dire que j'allais t'expédier frapper à la porte de Northon en pom-pom girl avec escarpins, perruque blonde et boa violet et tu as répondu que tu étais d'accord. Alors te fous pas de ma gueule ! T'as pas écouté un mot, ouais !»

Castiel réagit du bout des lèvre, ses yeux trop bleus perdus dans le vague.

« Il se peut en effet que j'ai entendu le mot « perruque blonde » à un moment, mais je ne l'ai rattaché à aucun contexte précis. » avoue-t-il.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demande Dean devant la mine assombrie et préoccupée de son vis à vis.

« Je ne sais pas. Il se passe des choses Là Haut. Ça s'accélère. Je crois que nous avons moins de temps que je ne le pensais. »

« Un appel sur ta bat-phone ? A propos de ce truc de nouveau Dieu ? Je croyais que la nana...Meb-machin était introuvable. »

« Mebahiah est revenue, je pense. »

Dean brandit un cookie à moitié entamé.

« Ouais, voilà ! Mebahiah ! Tu parles d'un nom de mer- »

Castiel disparaît brusquement, laissant le chasseur en plan avec son biscuit en l'air.

« Ah putain, tu fais ch- ! » Dean s'interrompt brusquement quand les clients de la table voisine se tournent vers lui.

Il est dans un lieu public, c'est vrai. Et à gueuler tout seul comme un con, il passe juste pour un attardé mental. Tsssssssss. Il adresse un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux à ses voisins de tables pour qu'ils retournent s'occuper de leurs fesses. Il vide ensuite le contenu de son assiette en silence. Parfaitement calme en apparence. Si ce n'est que les cookies sont terminés avec une certaine hargne.

* * *

Castiel se matérialise à l'endroit indiqué par Reiyel dans le message télépathique. Reiyel l'attend, dissimulé derrière un coin de mur. Ses cheveux roux éclatants ternis par la faible luminosité. Le piercing à son arcade gauche jette un bref éclair dans la pénombre.

« Castiel. » le salue l'ange dont les tatouages tranchent sur sa peau pâle.

« Reiyel. »

L'homme aux cheveux de feu s'approche du brun, entamant le dialogue d'une voix chuchotante pour ne pas être entendu par une oreille indiscrète.

« Méhiel a été retrouvé mort. Mort à cause d'une de nos lames. Et ce n'est pas le seul. Une vingtaine d'autres disparations m'ont été rapporté. Qui sait s'il n'y en a pas plus. Cette situation me rappelle bien trop désagréablement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Raphaël. »

Ce que craignait Castiel a commencé.

« Je sais qui est derrière tout ça. C'est Mebahiah. Elle recrute ses partisans, comme Raphaël l'avait fait. Ou comme moi. » affirme-t-il en baissant le menton.

« Une nouvelle guerre. Mais en souterrain cette fois. Elle procède de manière insidieuse, j'ai mis un temps fou à m'apercevoir que nos frères et sœurs ne répondaient plus à l'appel. » rajoute Reyiel.

Castiel acquiesce. Il explique ce qu'il sait des projets de la Principauté.

« Nous devons l'arrêter, Castiel. Quel qu'en soit le coût. Si elle réussit, les répercussions seront dramatiques.»

La détermination durcit les traits des deux anges.

« Il faut essayer d'en savoir plus. Je vais essayer de parler avec elle. Pendant ce temps, contacte autant d'anges que tu peux pour les mettre en garde. » dit Castiel.

« Je le ferai. » confirme Reyiel.

Le visage d'une extrême gravité, Castiel met un terme à la conversation.

« Contacte-moi le plus vite possible, si cette situation empire... »

L'homme roux hoche la tête avec vigueur.

« Nous ne la laisserons pas empirer. Sois prudent. »

Toutefois dès que Castiel disparaît, une autre présence emplit l'espace. Pressentant le danger, Reyiel essaye de se soustraire à l'aura, mais trop tard. Son confrère est déjà là. A la seconde où Reyiel aperçoit le visage du nouveau venu, il sait qu'il est perdu. Car le nouveau venu s'appelle Sariel.

Sariel, l'assistant de Mebahiah.

* * *

« Je refuse. – clame Reyiel à la proposition de l'assistant – je refuse de toutes mes forces ! »

Sariel soupire.

« Je m'en doutais. Toujours fidèle à toi même. Toujours aussi têtu. »

« Et toi toujours aussi servile envers ta patronne à ce que je vois. »

« Je vais avoir le plaisir de te tuer. » dit Sariel.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ta puissance ne peut se mesurer à la mienne. »

« Exact. – sourit l'assistant – Mais je ne suis pas venu seul. »

A ces mots, cinq autres anges se posent à ses côtés.

Le roux recule.

Le sourire de Sariel s'élargit.

* * *

**Voilà ^^**

**Je ne sais vraiment pas si la première partie du chapitre est crédible (je parle de la grosse discussion S/G), j'avoue que j'aurais aimé la peaufiner un peu plus mais c'était ça ou je ne postais pas le chap avant mon départ.**

**Donc n'hésitez vraiment pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si ça parait cohérent ou totalement à côté de la plaque ! Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de moi sur ce coup.**

**Vous connaitrez le sort réservé au gâteau dans le prochain chap !**

**Suite à de petits séquelles psychologiques dû à la couleur du tailleur de Mebahiah qui rappelait trop Ombrage à certaines (et parce que je suis dans un élan de bonté) Mebahiah se verra donc désormais affublée d'un ravissant tailleur turquoise/bleu canard bien pétant.**

**(Oui Orange Sanguine, ceci est pour toi XD)**

**Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chap arrivera mais je ferai évidement au plus vite ^^**

**A bientôt j'espère *.* Et London power XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir ^^**

**Merci pour vos commentaire comme toujours :D **

**Petite précision qui a son importance: Saturne m'a ********gentiment **donné quelques conseils, notamment sur la mise en forme de mes chapitres arguant que le confort de lecture pouvait s'améliorer. Je la remercie, ce chapitre sera donc constitué de petits paragraphes. (je ne supporte pas les gros blocs) Les chapitres précédents seront ajustés à cette sauce pour uniformiser le tout. J'espère que c'est ça conviendra mieux ^^

**Bonne lecture !**

Eith: _Bonsoiiiiir ^^_

_T'inquiète pas, je suis aussi un boulet quand je veux ^^ au moins tu le sauras maintenant xd C'est sûr que du coup j'ai eu un peu plus de reviews lol Ohhhh mais c'est gentil ça, je te nomme directrice de la promo de ma fic ;) C'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews mais que veux-tu on fait avec ce qu'on a (bouhou *part pleurer*) XDDD un peu angoissée oui je vois, mais je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras pas, j'ai confiance en toi mdr (et les représailles seront terribles sinon mouhahaha) Oh si si j'imagine très bien comme le suicide au spaghetti pas cuit peut se révéler complexe xD je suis personnellement passée maitre dans l'art de me couper avec du pain ou de me prendre un coup de jus en m'asseyant sur une chaise 100% bois (pitoyable ? Je saaaais)_

_Waouhhhh mais je vais rougir comme une tomate là XD Et même si je sais que c'est faux ça me fait plaisir;DDDDD Londres est une ville absolument géniale ! Si tu as l'occaz d'y aller un jour franchement n'hésite surtout pas et fonce ! (les gens sont très gentils en plus là bas)_

_Quoiiiiii tu me laisses toute seule à l'asile ? N'as-tu pas honte XD Ahaha oui Luci à la classe mais à ta place je ne le traiterais pas de « pauvre petite crotte » trop fort XD Bien sûr, je connais Loki ^^ Tout comme toi j'ai tendance à aimer méchants aussi, (c'est grave docteur ? xd)_

_Ohhhhh mais oui dis donc ! Quel dommage, pauvre Raphi qui aurait cru qu'une peau de banane se trouverait sur le toit d'un building, ça alors quelle coïncidence XD Mais je te comprends je l'aime pas non plus ^^ (qui l'aime je me demande d'ailleurs) Pour Meb...hum dis toi que c'est ma nature sadique qui veux ça ^^ mais roooh elle est pas si détestable ^^ Je te promets solennellement que 1) tu vas encore la supporter un bon moment et que 2) elle aura une mort violente._

_XD j'adore l'illumination genre sapin de Noël en voyant le nom de l'auteur XD Ouiii je veux mon autel !_

_Le pot de fleur ouais c'est marrant c'est clair, mais tout de suite c'est moins classe XD c'est comme la jardinière quoi XD Pourtant le potentiel slash de HP est énorme mais je sais pas ça me tente pas plus que ça en fait ^^ ou faudrait que je tombe vraiment sur un truc bien._

_Mon docteur préféré c'est Matt Smith en fait ^^ même si j'adore David Tennant qui est génial aussi, j'ai une mini préférence pour Eleven ^^ (d'ailleurs je le dit haut et fort le poisson pané à la crème anglaise ben aussi choquant que ça paraisse, en fait c'est bon ! Si si xd) Monstres et compagnie (version 2001) est un film d 'animation génial ! (j'adore les films d'animation) et je suis aussi allée voir le 2, mais c'est vrai qu'il est un peu moins bien je suis d'accord j'ai été un tout petit peu déçue vu comment le 1 est épique ^^_

_Pour le crossover, c'est un peu compliqué en fait ….mais je ne veux pas développer ça ici XD Donc si tu veux savoir, tu sais quoi faire xd Je me doute que réécrire 5 fois la review t'as foutue les nerfs XD j'étais catastrophée derrière mon écran en me disant « mais comment je peux la prévenir ? Comment ? » , j'avais aucun moyen donc j'ai pas pu mais j'étais de tout cœur avec toi ! Je t'ai envoyé des ondes RIP à haute dose xd En tout cas, merci ta persévérance est adorable je ne sais même pas si dans la situation inverse j'aurais eu la force ! Donc merci et je t'aiiiiime. (mes yeux sont noisettes, c'est à dire un mélange étrange de marron au centre et de vert autour, donc ….pas si magnifiques XD)_

_XD je tiens à préciser que le but du chantage est que ça marche, donc je garde des cookies en réserve xd Niark niark je t'avais dit que l'amour ne marchait pas là XD Mais tu as raison l'amour triomphe toujours, et triomphera ! In love we trust ! Contente que tu es appréciée l'explication de Sam ! Disons que ce n'était pas la partie la plus simple xd_

_Pauvre Meb, elle subit une espèce de campagne anti-personnelle de ta part XD Peut être que tu finiras par la faire fuir à force mdr (elle est peut être phobique des peaux de banane ? Ou allergique tiens c'est encore pire ) Hum...une blague carambar dans toute sa...splendeur ? Nullité ? XDDD_

_Merci pour ta review et t'as vu, cette fois elle est passée nikel (j'étais à mon poste, prête au clic « accepter » XDDD) merci encore, tu es géniale et je ne dirais que...geronimooo (quoi que j'ai un gros gros faible pour le fameux « allons-y Alonzo » de Tennant XD)_

_PS : J'adore Toy Story * w*_

* * *

Chapitre VIII

Les chamailleries sont le signe de la réconciliation

* * *

Gabriel ouvre un œil avec difficulté. Puis l'autre.

La pièce est plongée dans un noir profond tempéré de gris. Quelle heure est-il ? Pas la moindre idée. En tâtonnant il s'aperçoit qu'il est encore sur le canapé. A force, il devrait y faire graver son nom peut être puisque son postérieur paraît déjà y avoir trouvé sa vocation, pense-t-il avec amusement. Donc conclusion, il est dans le salon. Ok. Mais que fait-il là, déjà ?

Il plisse ses yeux, même dans l'obscurité grise, ils picotent désagréablement. Sa tête flotte. C'est comme pédaler dans le vide. Difficile de rassembler ses idées. Elles semblent mettre un point d'honneur à vouloir s'éparpiller aux quatre coins de son cerveau. Des feuilles dispersées au grès du vent.

Il frotte ses paupières fatiguées. Décidément, le réveil est un sale moment. Ou disons qu'il n'est pas encore vraiment habitué. Il se redresse avec prudence, la nuque un peu rigide d'avoir reposée contre un accoudoir. Mais les précautions sont surtout pour ses sutures fraîchement refaites.

Ah, oui. Ça lui revient.

Les sutures.

Samuel.

L'ordinateur.

Il grimace.

Sam est parti en trombe et n'est pas revenu de la nuit. Gabriel a attendu. Attendu encore. Mais le chasseur n'est pas rentré. Et même maintenant, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Gabriel ne le sait pas vraiment, ce n'est qu'une impression sans fondement objectif.

Une impression d'être seul.

Une nuance particulière dans le silence.

Il se lève et s'essaye à quelques pas pour allumer les interrupteurs. Et dire qu'avant un claquement de doigts aurait suffi. Et le voilà, maintenant, comme un débile ne pouvant s'empêcher de tendre les bras devant lui, alors qu'il sait qu'il n'y a aucun obstacle.

Il le sait. Mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il sonde l'obscurité, ne parvenant qu'à distinguer des contours flous. Quelques pas encore. Il se prend le coin de la table basse dans le genou, trébuche sur ...un truc.. et perd l'équilibre.

Il tente de lutter contre la gravité une poignée de fous instants d'espoir. Il se dandine dans tous les sens, bat des bras en gigotant comme un dindon sans tête et finit par s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol au prix de gesticulations tout à fait honteuses dans un esprit french cancan très très revisité (et sans les plumes, dans tous les sens du terme.) Il jure entre ses dents. Au moins personne n'a assisté à ça.

Un soudain vrombissement coupe ses insultes envers le mobilier. Un bruit accompagné d'une lumière bleue. Il se dirige vers la source brillante à toutes jambes, s'emmêlant les pieds au passage dans il ne sait trop quoi. Mais la lueur s'éteint trop vite.

Il farfouille pour la retrouver. Ses doigts tapotant une surface lisse et froide. Un rectangle se dessine sous sa paume. Le portable de Sam. Ce crétin a foutu le camps sans. Gabriel grogne un « imbécile » tout en tripotant l'écran au pif, quand...Ahah ! Le rectangle s'allume, victoire ! Gabriel consulte l'heure, il est huit heures du matin. Et Sam a reçu un message, de Dean, bien sûr. Curieux comme pas deux, Gabriel l'ouvre.

**« Alors Sammy, tu survis ? Tu as trucidé le guignol déplumé avec la râpe à fromage ou tu as préféré terminer le trouduc avec la ventouse des chiottes ? »**

…...Charmant.

––

_-10h-_

L'eau chaude ruisselle dans les cheveux de Gabriel. Transformant le doré en caramel. Et l'eau poursuit son chemin en fluides serpentines. Épousant les courbes et les formes comme une seconde peau. Une peau irisée et mouvante. Une peau liquide.

Gabriel ne peut retenir un grognement quand l'eau chaude se coule jusqu'à ses blessures. De confortablement chauds, les rubans scintillants se font brûlures dans sa chair. Bordel ça pique à mort.

Car des plaies il en a partout. Recousues certes, mais pas encore refermées. Et l'eau s'y infiltre. Gabriel carre les épaules, attendant simplement que la douleur diminue. Il ferme les yeux, le visage directement placé sous les gouttes. C'est très agréable. Si l'on excepte les aiguilles qui charcutent son épiderme.

Il préfère se concentrer sur les perles mouillées qui massent gentiment ses épaules en éclatant plutôt que sur les affreux picotements. Au bout d'un certain temps, la buée a envahi la salle de bains en écharpes vaporeuses mais la douleur est finalement parti. Et c'est vraiment mieux comme ça.

Il profite longuement de la délectable sensation puis attrape le gel douche que Sam lui a acheté. Gel douche qui fait deux en un shampoing au passage. Il n'hésite pas un seul instant sur la procédure, il connaît la théorie des douches. Pour avoir espionné un nombre conséquent de demoiselles bien foutues. Il adore faire ça. Adorait. Ou comment l'expression « se rincer l'oeil » prenait tout son ricane intérieurement, c'était le bon vieux temps.

Il a déjà testé lui même aussi, une ou deux fois. Par curiosité. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec maintenant. Il soupire d'aise, tendant la main vers le gel douche. Il commence à se frictionner en évitant de trop en mettre sur les plaies quand une odeur douce vient lui chatouiller les narines. Cette senteur lui est familière mais...ça lui échappe. Il attrape l'emballage en plastique recouvert d'une énorme tête de grenouille...rose.

« Je ne suis plus un bébé, Parfum vanille – lit-il – spécial enfants sensibles. Terminé les jérémiades pour aller au bain, on fait plouf comme les grands ! Ne pique pas les yeux. »

…...

Gabriel réprime un sourire. Il a comme l'impression que Sam a voulu se foutre de lui en lui refilant un gel douche pour gosses. Où a-t-il bien pu trouver un truc qui s'appelle « Je ne suis plus un bébé », sérieusement ? Mais il n'en a rien à carrer. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il aime la vanille. L'odeur n'a pas grand chose à voir avec ce qu'il pouvait percevoir quand il était archange. Elle est plus riche. Subtile. Alléchante.

Oui, définitivement il adore la vanille, n'en déplaise à Gigantor. Il continue sa douche tranquillement, enveloppé dans un cocon tiède de parfum sucré.

Pourtant il n'arrive pas à se détendre tout à fait. Il devrait. Mais il n'y arrive pas.

Pas totalement_._

––

_-11h-_

Gabriel ne peut plus se mentir à lui même.

Il est franchement inquiet. Que fabrique Sam ?

Gabriel aurait aimé dire qu'il tourne en rond dans le bunker comme un lion en cage. Mais soyons réaliste. Actuellement, il joue plus dans la catégorie pépé-impotent-Germaiiiiiine-je-trouve-plus-mon-bai n-de-pieds-aux-algues que félin-dangereusement-mortel-hey-minus-dégage-de-mo n-abribus. Et il a beau tenter de se convaincre que sa démarche lente, boitillante et chaloupée possède un certain charme, il n'y croit pas lui même.

Disons que lorsque vous mettez dix minutes pour accéder à la cuisine et ce, en vous tenant aux meubles, la majesté du lion peut être reléguée dans le placard le plus haut et le plus hors d'atteinte de la dite cuisine. Mais la porte encore ouverte, histoire qu'elle reste bien visible d'en bas.

Juste pour vous mettre les nerfs.

Non, Gabriel n'est pas en train de tourner comme un lion en cage. Plutôt comme un zombie atteint d'un lumbago avec la combinaison gagnante lacets défaits et chewing-gum sous la chaussure. Et encore.

Mais il est inquiet. Oui, ça il ne peut le nier. Pour une simple et bonne raison : s'il arrive quoique ce soit au cadet, l'aîné viendra lui faire la peau_._

_––_

-_14h**-**_**_  
_**

La porte du bunker s'ouvre un grand BAM ! Faisant sursauter Gabriel qui lâche le téléphone serré dans sa paume. L'appareil tombe sur le sol mais l'ancien ange le rapatrie vite fait bien fait sur la table en vérifiant rapidement qu'il n'a aucun dommage.

Il est intact. Ouf. Ni vu ni connu. Gabriel attrape un magazine et se cache derrière. Des pas claquent sur le sol de béton. Se rapprochent.

Sam est devant lui maintenant. Gabriel le sait. Gabriel le sent. L'atmosphère vient de changer.

Sam est là.

Il abaisse un coin de son journal avec un sourire engageant. Espérant ainsi passer entre les mailles du filet. Sam le regarde fixement. Raide. Les lèves pincées en une ligne mince de vivant reproche.

Pas l'ombre d'un sourire ne défile sur son visage à lui. La seule ombre est celle qui habite ses yeux anthracites zébrés d'éclairs verts. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, le chasseur se détourne.

Gabriel ne lui demande pas où il était tout ce temps ni ce qu'il a fait. Premièrement ça fait beaucoup trop vieux couple à son goût. Deuxièmement il ne va pas tenter le diable non plus. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Et troisièmement...il ne voit pas pourquoi il y aurait de troisièmement. Le premièrement et le deuxièmement sont amplement suffisants.

* * *

Sam est toujours en colère. Gabriel a osé bousiller son ordi, putain ! Tous ses fichiers sont morts. Pfoui ! Envolés ! Des années de documents amassés pour rien. Il s'apprête à aller dans sa chambre d'une seule traite mais s'arrête et se retourne. Autant prévenir que guérir. Il sort le nouveau pc de son sac et le désigne à son vis à vis d'un ton mordant.

« Mec, il est neuf alors si tu t'en approches à moins de dix mètres... »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et plante Gabriel là qui achève sobrement pour lui même.

« ...ça va chier. »

Délesté de son précieux chargement, Sam revient dans la partie commune. Gabriel a osé bousiller son ordi. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui lui pèse vraiment sur le cœur pour dire la vérité. Ce n'est pas ce qui a fait différer son retour. Il se sent nauséeux. Mal.

C'est à cause de l'odeur acide.

Cette horrible odeur. Cette odeur qu'il hait de tout son être.

Cette odeur répugnante qui se dépose partout. S'imprègne au cœur de la matière. Ancre sans retour en arrière ses relents de mort. La puanteur plane dans le bunker tout entier et il ne peut pas passer outre. Il ne peut pas s'y habituer. Les exhalations âcres de cendres lui sautent à la gorge toutes griffes dehors, amenant avec elles de vieux souvenirs refoulés. Monstres fantomatiques à l'haleine empoisonnée de chair brûlée.

C'est Jessica. C'est sa mère aussi, bien qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Les cheveux blonds dévorés dans un amas de flammes. La robe si blanche devenue torche mouvante, embrasée par la furie de l'incendie. La peau ravagée et éclaboussée de braises. La peau qui flambe et se calcine comme un steak oublié sur le grill.

La chaleur étouffante et les hurlements de souffrance sont imprimés pour toujours dans son esprit. Imprimés au fer rouge. Les cris hurlent encore dans les oreilles de Sam, les images vivent encore sur ses rétines. Normalement, toutes ces horreurs là sont bien cachées, enterrées loin. Elles sont anciennes. Mais ici les effluves écœurants ne s'évacuent pas, faute de fenêtres. Et les souvenirs remontent, car les souvenirs ne sont jamais mieux portés que par une odeur. Aussi abjecte soit-elle.

Non. Il ne peut pas supporter ça. Et même si la chair n'a pas été rongée par les flammes dans le sous terrain, les émanations nées de sa mémoire lui emplissent les narines de leur ignoble pestilence. Sam ne peut juste pas.

Il se précipite au coffre de la voiture et en sort un sac remplit de pulvérisateurs dont le contenu est censé absorber les odeurs. Une fois de retour à l'intérieur, il en dégaine deux du sac et, un vaporisateur dans chaque main, il entame le nettoyage à grands coups de pschitt. Lavant les lieux de toute agression olfactive avec le produit condensée en micro-gouttelettes.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? – s'enquit Gabriel d'un ton joyeux – tu aimes à ce point jouer de la gâchette ? Je fais feu des deux flingues. » Sam se fixe en pleine action et son visage fermé comme une porte de prison mouche la gaieté de Gabriel. Le chasseur rétorque d'un ton polaire.

« Ça se voit pas ? »

Et il ne prononce plus le moindre mot jusqu'au lendemain. Inondant littéralement les meubles de produit. S'acharnant chaque pulvérisation un peu plus. Il ne doit rien subsister. Pas la moindre molécule d'odeur. Il ne doit rien rester. Rien.

Rien.

Gabriel le regarde s'obstiner un long moment. Et finalement se penche lentement, et ramasse les débris du plat à marshmallows. Sam lui lance un regard surpris que Gabriel ignore superbement, continuant d'ôter les morceaux de porcelaine brisée. En silence. Lui aussi.

Pour une fois.

Et Sam continue de vider les pulvérisateurs.

* * *

– **Entrepôt n°3 , Douglas, Wyoming – **

L'homme reprend lentement conscience. Il est lové en boule. Désorienté, ses yeux s'agitent frénétiquement, cherchant à absorber le décor pour l'analyser. Il est dans une sorte de ….prison en verre ? Non ce n'est pas du verre même si ça y ressemble beaucoup. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Et puis il y a autre chose. De très particulier. Quelque chose à l'intérieur. Quelque chose qui bouillonne. Qui s'agite. C'est vraiment étrange.

Il observe ses mains, ses bras. Les tatouages sont toujours les mêmes et l'épiderme ne paraît pas altéré. Il tâte ses cheveux, son visage. Du bout des doigts il compte les boucles d'oreilles. Savourant les cliquetis et les tintements métalliques. Il tripote les anneaux suspendus. Geste pour se rassurer. Geste pour se donner du courage.

Il s'accroche au son tenu. Familier et apaisant. Comme on peut se raccrocher à une berceuse d'enfance quand le ras de marrée de l'angoisse monte.

Non, s'il y a un changement c'est à l'intérieur et il a peur de chercher, de creuser plus en avant. Il se sent différent mais il n'arrive pas à savoir vraiment pourquoi. Définitivement quelque chose ne va pas.

Un raclement de gorge le tire de ses pensées. L'homme relève la tête vers son interlocuteur fraîchement arrivé. Et tout lui revient brusquement en mémoire alors qu'il ressaisit l'identité de l'individu qui lui fait face. L'homme siffle entre ses dents et se lève d'un bond. Un bond un peu trop rapide, il doit se tenir à l'une des quatre parois quand sa vision se met à tanguer sous l'effet d'un brusque élancement dans son crâne.

« Tu n'étais pas censé me tuer, Sariel ? – s'exclame-t-il quand le pic de douleur se résorbe – Pourquoi je suis enfermé ? Qu'est ce que tout ceci veut dire ? »

L'assistant esquisse un sourire, lisse son costume sombre et réajuste sa cravate couleur prune. Il prend son temps pour répondre, observant avec attention l'homme enfermé.

« J'ai dis que je te tuerai. C'est vrai. – Il chasse une poussière imaginaire sur sa veste – Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que nous t'avons fait...mais presque. Tu t'en rendras bientôt compte. »

Sariel se rapproche d'une vitre, souriant avec une cruauté qui fait ressortir les traits pointus de son visage tout en angles et en méplats.

« Je ne t'en dirais pas plus, tu le découvriras bien assez vite Il semblerait que ce n'ai pas encore commencé. Et crois-moi quand ce sera le cas, tu préféras être mort. Sauf si tu as de la chance, mais...j'en doute. »

Très satisfait, l'assistant se retire, ignorant avec superbe les appels de Reiyel qui hurle son nom en tambourinant vainement contre la cage. Longtemps après, Reiyel frappe encore la vitre transparente avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ou du l'espoir. N'est ce pas la même chose ?

_Bam. _

_Bam. _

Et les chocs sourds se répercutent dans la pièce immense. Se mêlent aux gémissements et aux pleurs. Se mêlent aux cris et aux suppliques.

_Bam. Bam. Bam._

Il ne se décourage pas. Ses deux poings s'écrasent contre la paroi. Encore. Et encore.

_Bam. Bam._

Mais ce n'est finalement qu'un bruit de plus. Un murmure de plus.

Un murmure que personne n'entendra.

Qu'est ce qu'un murmure ?

* * *

– **Parking devant les e********ntrepôts****, Douglas, Wyoming – **

Castiel est parvenu à ses fins. Il a réussi à localiser Mebahiah ! Après des heures de traque, elle est enfin visible. Il atterrit sur un parking dans le Wyoming. Un parking large, plongé dans la nuit.

Deux réverbères aux extrémités jettent une faible lumière blafarde. Deux pauvres bougies noyées. Chahutées dans un océan d'encre. Les carrosseries des voitures luisent dans les ténèbres comme autant de carapaces d'insectes. Comme autant de monstres aux yeux réfléchissants. D'immenses scarabées chitineux.

Deux personnes se tiennent à quelques mètres d'un réverbère. Un homme et une femme. A la frontière du noir et du blanc sans consistance qui balancent. Ce sont les personnes qu'il voulait voir. Castiel s'avance à leur rencontre. Ni la femme vêtue de bleu ni l'homme en costume ne paraissent surpris de le trouver ici. Castiel était attendu. De toute évidence. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Qu'il soit attendu. Il s'attendait à être attendu.

Avec discrétion, la lame argentée glisse à l'intérieur de la manche droite de son trench. Le pommeau tombe contre sa paume. Castiel le serre entre ses doigts, gardant l'épée dissimulée le long de son bras. Pour ce qu'il projette de faire, il va en avoir plus que besoin. Autrefois il aurait voulu raisonner Mebahiah.

Autrefois.

Mais il n'est plus tout à fait le même qu'autrefois. Ses erreurs l'ont un peu changé. Il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour laquelle il va parler avec la Principauté avant d'essayer de la tuer. Il veut savoir exactement quels sont les tenants et les aboutissants de tout ceci. De cette histoire de Dieu.

Dean lui a bien dit et répété avant qu'il ne s'envole pour le parking de ne pas « faire son putain de kamikaze. » Mais c'est la responsabilité de Castiel. Il n'a pas le choix. Il doit la tuer. Essayer. Essayer même s'il n'a plus la puissance suffisante. Essayer car c'est sa faute. Sa faute si Mebahiah s'est lancé dans ce projet qui relève de la démence. N'a-t-elle pas, selon Gabriel, affirmée qu'elle faisait « comme Castiel » ?

Essayer, enfin, car Mebahiah profite d'un paradis tombant en ruines. C'est lui même qui l'a fragilisé, l'a rendu agonisant. Et il ne laissera pas Mebahiah détruire ce qu'il en reste. Décimer les rangs déjà clairsemés des anges.

Non. Il ne la laissera pas. Et il ne la laissera pas renverser le monde avec sa folie.

Jamais.

Mebahiah et Sariel ne bougent pas. Laissent venir Castiel à eux. Une manière de marquer leur domination sur lui, sans aucun doute. L'ange au trench-coat avance, les lèvres serrées.

Conscient de la distance.

Conscient du son solitaire de ses pas amplifié par le bitume.

Conscient qu'il est seul. Et qu'ils sont deux.

Une fois à leur hauteur, Castiel hoche légèrement la tête en guise de salut. L'aube commence à teinter le ciel remarque l'ange avec détachement. Une expression neutre flotte sur le visage sévère de la Principauté.

« On m'a laissé entendre que tu étais à ma recherche, Castiel. » débute-elle sans faire plus amples préambules.

« C'est le cas – répond ce dernier – Il se passe des choses au Paradis et je sais que tu en es l'instigatrice. Que prépares-tu ? »

Une esquisse de sourire paraît sur les lèvres de la Principauté.

« Allons – dit-elle – si tu es là, c'est que tu le sais déjà. »

« Oui – reconnaît Castiel – mais je veux savoir exactement ce que tu trames. »

Il remarque le teint pâle et maladif de la femme blonde. La manière dont Sariel la tient par le bras. Non. Sariel ne la tient pas. Il la soutient. Mebahiah ne se formalise pas du verbe employé et passe tout de suite aux choses sérieuses, posant clairement les cartes sur la table. Figurativement.

« C'est simple. Je réunis les grâces des quatre archanges. Le but de la manœuvre est de les faire fusionner en une seule et même entité qui sera, par définition, la grâce la pure qu'il soit. Capable de remplacer le Dieu qui nous a si lâchement abandonné. »

La main de Castiel se resserre d'un cran sur le pommeau de sa lame. Mebahiah poursuit, déterminée. Elle croit en ces paroles perçoit Castiel, elle y croit vraiment.

« Tout s'effondre autour de nous, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Castiel. Nous sommes divisés. Fragiles. Perdus dans des luttes intestines et corrompus jusqu'à la moelle. Il faut quelqu'un pour remettre le chaos en ordre. Un leader incontestable et incontesté derrière lequel tous les anges se rangeront, comme autrefois. Sinon...ce sera la fin. La fin pour nous tous. »

« Ce sont les motivations précises pour lesquelles je me suis élevé contre Raphaël. »

Oui ce sont les même raisons, mais Castiel sait quels furent les résultats de sa tentative et les conséquences désastreuses qui en découlèrent. Oh que oui, il le sait trop bien. Le schéma identique ne peut pas se répéter. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

« Il me manque encore deux grâces. Tu te doutes lesquelles. » avance sa sœur.

L'ange au trench acquiesce: « Celles de Lucifer et de Michel. »

« C'est cela même. Les plus difficiles à obtenir puisque scellées dans la cage. Mais nous trouverons un moyen de les extraire, mes anges travaillent dessus en ce moment même. »

Elle cache ses mains tremblantes dans les plis de son tailleur bleu. Castiel ne loupe pas non plus ce signe là. La tuer sera plus facile que prévu. Elle est affaiblie et Sariel n'est qu'un obstacle mineur. Car il faut bien le dire, tenter de tuer la Principauté en pleine possession de ses moyens est un acte désespéré. Mais si elle n'est plus en pleine possession de ses moyens...

La Principauté intercepte le regard que son interlocuteur porte sur ses doigts tremblants plaqués contre l'étoffe de sa jupe : « Comme tu peux le voir, récupérer les grâces de Raphaël et de Gabriel ne s'est pas fait sans difficultés mais d'ici quelques jours terrestres il n'y paraîtra plus. » dit-elle.

L'ange au tailleur fait l'effort d'afficher une expression avenante. Pas très efficace, note Castiel en son for intérieur. Elle ressemble plutôt à une bourgeoise qui mord dans un citron. Elle tend une main vers Castiel. Une invitation.

« Je pense que parmi tous nos frères et sœurs, tu es le plus à même de comprendre ma démarche. Toi qui nous a montré la voix du libre arbitre. Toi qui nous a prouvé que nous pouvions agir et penser par nous même. Toi qui a fait exactement ce que je m'applique à faire. Ta présence aura beaucoup d'impact, je t'offre de nous accompagner. Je veux sauver le Paradis et tu seras un atout de poids. Accepteras-tu ? »

Alors qu'elle prononce ces mots, l'air se trouble. Une multitude de présences envahissent brusquement l'espace. Une quinzaine d'anges aussi expressifs que des statues de marbre se matérialisent derrière Mebahiah et son assistant. Menace implicite autant que soutien silencieux.

Castiel avorte un mouvement de recul et la voix grave de Dean résonne dans son esprit.

_« Ne fait pas ton putain de kamikaze. Si ça pue la mort, pas de connerie et barre toi. C'est clair ? Barre toi. » _

Il décide d'écouter l'avertissement de son chasseur. Ne pas l'écouter serait franchement stupide. Mebahiah est amoindrie mais il n'a plus la moindre chance de l'atteindre désormais. Il relâche légèrement sa prise sur la garde de la lame. Castiel va devoir gagner du temps. Un non définitif et la sanction n'en sera pas moins définitive. Les dix sept paires d'yeux qui le fixent sont sans appel. Ici et maintenant, le non est synonyme de mort.

« C'est une proposition très intéressante – dit-il avec prudence – j'aimerais que tu m'accordes la faveur d'un temps de réflexion.»

Déjà palpable, la tension de l'échange s'accentue encore. L'air se charge de particules électriques. Chaque détail ressort avec une acuité décuplée, paradoxe du temps qui n'a jamais paru s'engluer à ce point dans la mélasse des secondes. Castiel joue avec le feu, et il le sait.

Mebahiah reste figé. Elle ne réagit pas. Rien ne filtre sous la surface. Castiel attend. Les anges massés derrière le duo attendent. Raidis, ils attendent tous.

Le verdict.

L'adrénaline crépite sur la peau de l'ange. Et puis enfin la Principauté hoche la tête. Lentement. De haut en bas :

« Soit. Je t'accorderai du temps. Mais ne tarde pas trop, je viendrai te voir quand ma grâce sera régénérée. »

Les épaules de Castiel s'abaissent de soulagement de manière presque imperceptible. Il acquiesce et s'envole. Une fois Castiel parti, Sariel se tourne vers sa patronne, interrogateur.

« Pourquoi lui donner un délai ? Les autres n'ont pas droit à ce privilège. Et il pourrait très bien se retourner contre nous, vous êtes sûre d'avoir bien évaluer la situ– les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge sous le regard glacé que Mebahiah darde sur lui. Et la tessiture de la voix de sa patronne n'est pas moins tranchante que ses yeux. Elle articule soigneusement, pesant chacun de ses mots.

« Dois-je te rappeler, Sariel, pourquoi je suis celle qui donne des ordres et toi celui qui les exécute ? – elle marque une pause – Castiel est un élément capital. Qu'il soit avec ou contre nous n'a pas d'importance. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Il y a de fortes chances qu'il refuse votre proposition. Vous connaissez son attachement aux Winchester. »

Les Winchester commencent à se dessiner comme une des clés de la réussite du processus. Ils ont besoin de vaisseaux capables de contenir la grâce du nouveau Dieu et que fait-on de mieux dans la catégorie que les réceptacles de Lucifer et Michel ?

« Castiel jouera dans notre camp, qu'il le veuille ou non. Pour un temps du moins. » Un fin sourire retors miroite sur les lèvres de Mebahiah.

* * *

******–**QG des Winchester, Lebanon, Kansas –

Entortillé dans un amas de draps Gabriel soupire fortement, résigné. Il n'arrivera pas à dormir et il n'est que cinq heures du matin. Oh, tristesse. Il se dépatouille tant bien que mal de sa couette qui semble avoir juré sur l'honneur de ses fibres synthétiques de le retenir ad vitam eternam dans le labyrinthe froissé de ses plis. Après un combat à l'issue incertaine, l'ange déchu s'arrache à l'étreinte de la pieuvre de tissu et part en expédition dans le couloir.

* * *

Gabriel pose ses genoux sur le sol et entame une toute autre bataille, armé d'une raclette en métal pêchée dans les profondeurs obscures d'un tiroir. Il reste des résidus de marshmallows collés par terre -voir des marshmallows entiers- et il espère qu'en faisant cet effort minime Sam cessera de le regarder comme s'il rêvait de lui faire gober un cocktail molotov et allumer le chiffon.

La journée de la veille était juste tellement lourde que Gabriel refuse de revivre ça. Imaginez l'ambiance au moment du repas, face à face avec un Sam fulminant et muré dans un mutisme renfrogné. Mitraillant Gabriel sans le lâcher un seul instant du regard. Découpant hargneusement son steak à l'aveuglette, comme si le steak était Gabriel en personne.

Ne serait-ce que demander le sel a été considéré comme une déclaration de guerre. Et ne parlons même pas de la moutarde. Un frisson lui court sur l'échine quand il repense au carnage que ce fut. The Mustard World War.

Il faut que Gabriel réussisse à amadouer le géant. Message reçu, il ne portera plus atteinte à l'intégrité physique de sa bien aimée machine à clavier. A croire que les Winchester ont un gros problème de fétichisme avec les objets.

Alors Gabriel frotte avec persévérance les traces de bonbons caramélisés. Pour s'encourager il fredonne une chanson à boire à tendance paillarde qu'il a entendu beuglée à plein poumons par des piliers de bar des années 1850 entre deux chopines de mauvaise bière.

« _[...] Marina. Ma-a-rinaaaa soulève ton p'tit tablier et faaaaait valser tes gambetteuhh pot'lées qu'on lorgneuhh si_– »

Un ricanement coupe Gabriel en pleine envolée lyrique. Enfin envolée...pas exactement.

« Élégant – fait Sam – quel poète ! »

« Faut pas en demander trop non plus. » raille Gabriel avec sa raclette. Il jette un œil à l'arrivant qui semble moins bougon que la veille. Et il lui a même parlé ! Chose que le chasseur n'avait pas fait depuis son retour.

« Tu dors pas ? Il est même pas six heures. » demande le chasseur.

L'archange déchu réplique d'un sarcasme.

« Sans déconner. Et toi t'as souscrit un forfait « je balance des évidences pour cacher mon illettrisme » ? Je te conseille de passer à l'abonnement voyelles, tu parleras tout autant mais tu restera de ce fait incompris. Tu pourras donc draguer avec un air intelligent même si le texte est totalement bidon, les nanas raffolent des italiens. Et crois-moi il vaut mieux qu'on te prenne pour un fanatique de pâtes que pour un perroquet coco-veut-un-gâteau.»

Sam pince les lèvres et se détourne. Mais qu'il est susceptible, soupire Gabriel. Il se gratte la tête machinalement et décide de récompenser l'effort de Sam qui a daigné lui adresser la parole ne l'oublions pas. Il répond à sa question:

« J'arrivais pas à dormir. On croirait qu'il suffit de fermer les yeux mais c'est pas si évident le sommeil. Y a pas de mode d'emploi ou de manuel fournit dans mon package de survie "Post-calvitie plumeuse. Ni repris ni échangé ni remboursé " »

Sam hausse les épaules. Il s'est visiblement adoucit puisqu'il finit par lâcher un « moi non plus, pouvais pas dormir » en allant s'asseoir à table avec une pile de livres assez monumentale.

Gabriel roule des yeux en marmonnant pour lui seul : « Si même les humains pur-souche ne sont pas fichus de s'en sortir, où va-t-on. »

Seul le bruit du racloir et des pages tournées troublent le silence qui succède à ces quelques phrases. Mais Gabriel finit par en avoir marre, alors il se met à chantonner le rythme entraînant du dernier couplet de son « ode poétique de comptoir » marquant le compte des syllabes avec sa raclette.

« _Le cruchon. Le cruchon. Oublie pas le cruchon ma bonne dondon. Sinon ce s'ra un marron sur ton croupion rose de p'tit cocho_- »

« Gaaaaabriel » siffle Sam le sourcil levé d'un air éloquent.

Un temps. Les deux humains se remettent à leurs tâches respectives. Qui cherche des informations dans un bouquin poussiéreux. Qui gratte tant bien que mal les traces caramélisées sur le sol. Jusqu'à ce que Gabriel craque et fasse une rechute.

« _Marina. Ma-ma-ma-rina. Maaarinaaaa._»

« Gabriel ! » réagit le Winchester.

Ce dernier lance une œillade un peu agacée à Sam qui lui rend la politesse.

«Tu n'apprécies donc pas l'art subtil et délicat de la poésie de l'instant et des plaisirs de la vie ? Ignare que tu es, toute une éducation à refaire. C'est navrant de voir ça ne nos jours. » grogne Gabriel en reprenant sa besogne, un air de fausse pitié accroché au visage.

« Subtil et délicat ? » relève Sam.

« Oui ce sont des adjectifs dont le sens t'échappes totalement, je sais c'est dur d'être toi Scooby. »

Gabriel tombe sur une friandise particulièrement récalcitrante. Nom de Dieu ! Ce marshmallow est sacrément collé ! A ce rythme, le béton va partir avec...mais c'est pas du sucre c'est de la glu ce machin.

« Bang sang ! – râle l'ex archange, attirant l'attention de Sam qui délaisse son ouvrage une seconde– Être humain est indigne de moi mais il ne sera pas dit que je capitule ! »

Le concert des frottements reprend un moment. Vive comme un serpent, la raclette fend l'air en un éclair métallique. Le marshmallow cède avec un petit « crac » piteux. L'ancien ange rejette la tête en arrière et éclate d'un grand rire en brandissant fièrement l'ustensile étincelant vers le plafond.

« J'ai vaincuuuuu ! » braille-t-il sous les yeux médusé de Sam, figé en tenant une page entre ses doigts sans la tourner. Un demi sourire pointe sur les lèvres du chasseur devant cet espèce d'extraterrestre. Sam replonge vite dans son livre se recomposant un visage sérieux en moins d'une seconde. Il est fâché contre ce crétin, après tout.

* * *

Gabriel ouvre la bouche s'apprêtant à ….-

« Gabriel ! »

Il la referme.

« Même pas un petit air pour se mettre dans l'ambiance ? »

« Non ! »

« J'ai compris que tu n'aimais pas _Marina_ -on se demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'est une chanson champêtre, pleine de charme...et de charmes ! » Gabriel fait un clin d'oeil tout à fait vicieux et Sam lui renvoie un air pincé.

« Alors ...autre chose ? Non ?– l'ex archange pousse la chansonnette avec son air habituel de renard chafouin– _J'ai un joli petit lot de noix'd'coco pipidi pidi_ - »

« Sans blague. Ferme-la. »

Faisant la sourde oreille, Gabriel tente encore sa chance et se fait interrompre derechef.

« Pfffff – Gabriel roule des yeux et appuie exagérément sur les mots – tu préfères peut être _Dou-uu-ceuuh nuit. Sai-ain-teuh nuit_ - »

« Sérieusement, mec. Tu chantes atrocement faux. Ça craint. » affirme Sam. Après cette ultime offense, le silence reprend ses droits pour le plus grand bonheur de Sam et pour le plus grand soulagement de ses tympans. Mais sitôt terminé son job, Gabriel se redresse. Il vient se pencher au dessus de son épaule et lui demande d'un ton dégagé:

« Tu lis quoi, Pimprenelle ? »

« De la doc sur les anges. Enfin j'essaye ! Mais c'est plutôt difficile de se concentrer avec un chansonnier de mes deux en fond sonore. » répond Sam, concentré sur les colonnes de mots tracées sur le papier.

« Ou sinon tu peux t'adresser à quelqu'un de directement concerné. Mais ô miracle -et je t'assure que mon Père n'est pas dans le coup- tu as justement un archange échoué sur le pas de ta porte, ça alors ! »

« On ne sait jamais – Sam relève le nez de sa feuille tout en parlant– Les Hommes de Lettres ont peut être consigné des approches différentes de celles dont tu as l'habitude. »

« M'étonnerait, mais pourquoi pas. L'espoir fait vivre. » fait Gabriel, peu convaincu.

« Tu n'as qu'à m'aider, ça ira plus vite. Je te raconte même pas la quantité de livres et de rapports à éplucher encore dans la bibliothèque. »

L'archange déchu grimace. « Oh si, j'imagine très bien. »

* * *

Sam est plongé dans un chapitre plutôt intéressant. Il n'entend ni ne voit Gabriel partir. Pas plus qu'il ne le voit revenir. Par contre il aperçoit parfaitement l'assiette surmontée d'une part de gâteau qui se glisse devant lui.

« En signe de réconciliation. » précise Gabriel.

« Je pensais que tu ne te serais pas privé pour t'empiffrer avec sans en laisser pour les autres. » Sam se désintéresse du gâteau et replonge dans sa lecture face à Gabriel qui adopte une posture outragée.

« Je suis un modèle de politesse et de raffinement _Darling_. Comment ose-tu douter de mon érudition ?»

« Mm. » répond le chasseur, totalement ailleurs. Ou totalement dans son paragraphe. Ce qui ne semble pas décourager l'enquiquineur. Au contraire il parait bien s'en amuser.

« Tu sais, c'est toujours dans les moments où on veut se concentrer qu'un petit rigolo vous colle aux basques et emmerde son monde en parlant, parlant, parlant. Un vrai moulin et en plus il ne comprend pas quand il faut s'arrêter donc il continue encore et encore sans jamais se rendre compte que ce qu'il dit n'a absolument aucun intérêt. Pourtant il ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'ouvrir comme un bavard impénitent - »

Sam, le regard noir, frappe la table avec le dos de son livre. Mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu se mettre à danser la macarena en kilt avec une persillade sur la tête. Au moins il aurait obtenu un quelconque effet.

« ...et il vous assomme de son infernal blabla, avec cette voix geignarde qui vous irrite au plus haut point sans s'apercevoir que - »

Sam se bouche les oreilles.

Ahhhh. Quel soulagement. Les lèvres de Gabriel s'agitent à toute vitesse mais le chasseur n'entend plus rien. Merci Seigneur. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il relève le nez de ses feuilles. La bouche de l'archange déchu est enfin close et il s'est mis à lire. Avec prudence Sam décide qu'il peut se risquer à retrouver une ouïe normale.

Les trente minutes suivantes se passent dans un calme relatif.

« Tu ne touchera pas au gâteau de la paix ? » questionne finalement Gabriel.

« Le gâteau de la paix ? »

« Ou de la réconciliation si tu préfères. » Il désigne l'assiette à côté de la main gauche de Sam.

« Je suis pas sûr que tu le mérite. » réplique le chasseur.

« Estime-toi heureux, dans certaines tribus pour se faire pardonner la coutume est d'offrir une chèvre ou chameau. Quand il ne faut pas carrément les sacrifier. Donc un gâteau franchement...ne fais pas ton difficile. »

« Ramène-toi avec une troupeau de chèvres et on verra. »

Gabriel ricane sous cape, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle ouverture.

« Haaaa ! Espèce de Zoophile ! » s'exclame-t-il en tapant sur la table.

« Quoi ! – proteste un Sam qui n'a rien vu venir cette fois. – Zoophile toi même ! »

« Mais je t'en prie Sammy, ce n'est pas moi qui veut une horde de capridés à moi tout seul. C'est du propre ! »

Gabriel s'amuse comme un petit fou, Sam voit briller cette lueur de malice dans son regard qui ne lui dit rien de bon.

« C'est Sam. Et ne me prête pas tes délires tordus et franchement dégeu. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi obsédé que toi. »

« Tttt. Qui a parlé de troupeau ? Pas moi. A moins que ce ne soit une métaphore médiocre et rabaissante pour désigner la gente féminine, et dans ce cas on appelle ça un satyre, mon biquet. »

« Va te faire. » commente Sam.

« Classique. – Gabriel ponctue la remarque d'un geste désinvolte de la main – Mais néanmoins approprié dans le contexte– il se penche avec un air de conspirateur – Alors, satyre ou zoophile ? »

Sam imite sa posture et poste ses lèvres à quelques centimètre de l'oreille de Gabriel.

« Aucun des deux. Je préfère voler le gâteau des autres. » Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Sam tout sourire, attrape les deux assiettes et file à toutes jambes, satisfait d'avoir cloué le bec de l'ex embrouilleur.

« ….! Sam !»

Trop tard, celui ci est déjà loin. Sam, très content de lui, se laisse tomber sur un coin du canapé. Le temps que Gabriel se radine, il a de la marge et puis c'est plus confortable de lire ici. Il croque dans sa part chocolatée. Hum. Pas mauvais du tout.

Il recommence à potasser quand une main surgit brusquement et attrape la deuxième assiette avec vivacité. Un poids soudain affaisse le sofa à côté du chasseur et la voix sardonique de son propriétaire, enfin arrivé, se fait entendre.

« C'est vraiment mesquin,_ Sammy._ »

« Sam. »

Puis, plus rien. Interloqué par la soudaine absence de bavardage, Sam se détache de son traité sur les anges et lève les yeux au plafond en voyant la tête béate de son interlocuteur.

Gabriel est en plein extase culinaire. Il regarde sa part de gâteau comme la huitième merveille du monde avec un grand sourire éclatant. La gourmandise flambe dans ses yeux ambrés.

« Oh putain. C'est trop bon. » Spontanéité qui vient du cœur.

Il ferme les paupières pour savourer le goût si particulier du chocolat. Suave et puissant. La texture du gâteau est fondante. Moelleuse. Elle s'enroule autour de sa langue, comble ses papilles de sucre et de douceur. C'est un délice. C'est une volupté faite matière qui caresse son palais en vagues soyeuses et veloutées.

« C'est juste un gâteau, mec. » se moque Sam.

Gabriel lève son index. : « Chuuut ne gâche pas ce moment du pur ravissement. »

Il reprend une bouchée se délectant et se pourléchant les lèvres comme un chat face à un bol de crème. Oui, c'est ça, pense Sam. Gabriel ressemble à chat devant une souris particulièrement appétissante. Un pacha réjouit.

« T'es pire que Dean » commente-t-il. Comment va-il bien pouvoir s'en sortir entre ces deux là ? Comment ?

* * *

« Oh j'ai trouvé un truc qui pourrait t'intéresser. »

« Hum ? »

Sam agite une feuille volante en précisant que c'est une formule de guérison.

« Fais péter ! » s'exclame Gabriel aussi ravi qu'intéressé. Il parcourt la liste des ingrédients à réunir et se fige d'un coup. Soupçonneux.

« Saaaaam. »

« Oui ? »

« Où est passé ma part ? »

« Hum ? »

« Il restait encore un morceau dans mon assiette, il est où ? »

Sam articule difficilement, prudemment baissé sur son livre.

« 'cune idée. T'as dû le manger. »

« Dans ce cas, cher ami, explique moi pourquoi t'as des joues de hamster ? »

Sam lui fait un sourire commercial (bouche fermée) qui fait ressortir les deux bosses rebondies logées sous ses pommettes et effectue un signe de la main à ne pas mettre sous les yeux des âmes sensibles. Il est vraiment bon ce gâteau.

* * *

Un bruissement caractéristique frémit dans l'atmosphère. Et Castiel flanqué de Dean apparaissent dans le salon.

Dean reste une seconde éberlué. Sam et Gabriel en pleine chamaillerie, il doit rêver ! Ils ne sont même pas en train de entre-tuer, non. Gabriel essaye vainement d'attraper une assiette que Sam que tient à bout de bras. L'un et l'autre en équilibre précaire sur un accoudoir et un bord de sofa.

Dean se racle la gorge.

« Herm. Herm. »

Ils tournent la tête vers lui en même temps.

« Dean ! » s'exclame le cadet Winchester en se levant d'un bond. Il fait réédition et donne l'assiette à Gabriel qui ne se fait prier pour lui régler son sort dans les plus brefs délais.

«Faut qu'on bouge, presto. » Dit Dean.

Castiel renchérit, tellement préoccupé que la bonne humeur de Sam fraichement retrouvée est douchée d'un coup.

« Nous devons aller à Détroit. Mebahiah va forcer la cage.»

Sam se renfrogne. Sombre. LA cage. Son cœur rate un battement. Il échange un regard lourd avec Dean. Et sait qu'ils pensent la même chose. Si elle réussit à libérer Lucifer, Sam est foutu. La peur se réveille lentement dans son ventre, serpent visqueux aux crochets de glace.

« Pourquoi toujours Détroit... » lâche-t-il, las des mauvais tours qu'on ne cesse de leur jouer.

« Je sais – soupire Dean avec la fatigue de ceux qui sont usés par les combats– On est maudit. On vous expliquera en route mais Cas a pu parler avec la pimbêche. »

« Fatalité, tout n'est que Fatalité ! – déclame Gabriel comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Il se frotte les mains, plus qu'heureux de bouger enfin.

« Bon on part quand ? »

* * *

**Voilà ! Pfiou c'est ce qu'on appelle un long chapitre je crois. Je vous rassure, le prochain sera plus court.** **Mais je ne voulais pas retarder plus le lancement** **de ce que j'appellerais la phase 2 de l'histoire ^^ C'est à dire la course à la cage avec Gabriel guérit ! **

**Un petit commentaire ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir ^^(aha évidement quand je veux publier le serveur est down..tssss XD)  
**

**Je m'excuse pour l'attente, j'ai été prise d'une grosse crise de flemmingite aigüe et j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire, rentrée oblige. Mais ça y est je l'ai enfin terminé XD Et question pronostiques pour la longueur des chapitres je me tairai désormais, il est aussi pavé que le précédent XD**

**Petite annonce : Je cherche une bêta si ça intéresse une âme charitable. Pour traquer les quelques fautes que je ne vois pas toujours (il ne devrait pas y avoir des masses puisque je suis assez anti-fautes mais il y en a toujours quelques une qui m'échappe) et surtout pour discuter un peu des chaps (ça dope mon inspiration). Donc voilà si quelqu'un est intéressé ^^**

**Bonne lecture j'espère :D**

* * *

Chapitre IX 

Bonbons et pâte à tartiner

* * *

« Dean laisse-moi terminer. »

« Mais Sammy, où veux-tu qu'on trouve des graines de rose musquée du Chili ? Et ...c'était quoi déjà ? De la racine de petit houx ? »

« On peut déjà réunir certains ingrédients comme l'huile d'abricot ou l'argile blanche, ça doit pouvoir se trouver sans trop de mal. »

Dean adresse une moue dubitative à son frère quand Gabriel revient avec la bière qu'il était parti chercher. « Comment vous vous en sortez ? » demande ce dernier en lançant deux autres boissons aux Winchester qui les réceptionnent sans mal.

« On regarde la liste de ta potion de guérison. » répond Sam.

Dean roule des yeux en prenant une gorgée. « Sauf que Sam ne précise pas que les ingrédients sont impossibles à avoir. »

« N'exagère pas. » réplique son cadet.

Dean arrache la liste des mains de Sam en pointant le texte.

« Du bej..benji...ben...benjoin du Laos ? Sérieux ? Et on fait comment pour la cire d'abeille, on va cambrioler un institut de beauté ? »

« C'est une idée. »

« Sam ! » s'exclame Dean en levant les bras en l'air. « Et le double jaune d'un œuf de coq je le sors d'où ? D'une poule qui fait sa révolution transsexuelle ? »

« J'ai bien une idée » murmure Gabriel, mais fort heureusement pour lui personne n'y prête attention.

Sam, un sourire aux lèvres, écoute Dean se plaindre : « Et attention, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez compliqué comme ça, il faut qu'il ait un double jaune ! Peuvent pas faire simple ! »

« On pourrait demander à Castiel. » avance Sam, voulant trouver une conciliation.

« Bien sûr, c'est vrai que c'est tellement courant, ça court les poulaillers de nos jours. Avec un peu de chance il sera de retour le siècle prochain. » raille Dean.

Gabriel choisit ce moment pour intervenir, l'air de ne pas y toucher. « Ou sinon, vous pourriez tout simplement aller voir dans la Réserve. »

Dean se retient de lever les yeux au plafond. « Merci – dit-il – t'as raison j'avais pas pensé à fouiller le garde-manger, des fois qu'une vendeuse m'aurait entubé à la supérette. Je devrais faire attention dis donc, la sauvegarde de mes omelettes en dépend. »

« Pas le garde-manger ! La Réserve. » fait Gabriel, en appuyant sur le « R » pour montrer la majuscule.

Les Winchester échangent un regard.

« La...Réserve ? » demande Dean.

« La Réserve. » confirme Gabriel.

Dean jette un second coup d'oeil à son frère qui lui confirme son ignorance en haussant les épaules. Dean avance d'un pas et pose ses deux mains à plat sur l'air. Il re-module l'interrogation de manière différente, le sourcil arqué. « La ...Réserve ? »

Gabriel exagère un soupir.

« Oui, Dean. La Réserve. Combien de fois je dois le répéter pour que ça s'imprime ? »

Sam vole au secours de son frère et pose la question d'une autre façon.

« Que veux-tu dire exactement par « la R- »

« Top ! – le coupe Gabriel – Quelqu'un prononce encore une seule fois le mot en « r » et mon seuil de tolérance risque de saturer. »

Sam croise les bras décidant d'attendre que l'ancien archange se décide à cracher le morceau tout seul, mais Dean, lui, ne s'avoue pas vaincu.

« Ok, mais c'est quoi la - »

« Ttt ! »

« La - »

« Ttt ! »

« Gabriel ! » grogne Dean

« Dean ! » réplique Gabriel.

« La - »

« Ttt ! »

Dean claque une main sur sa cuisse avec énervement.

« Ça y est. J'en ai marre. Hé ho on fait ça pour toi le demi portion, tu pourrais être aidant non ? Pendant qu'on se casse le cul avec cette connerie d'œuf de poulet !»

« De coq, Dean. » ne peut s'empêcher de rectifier Sam. S'attirant un regard de -mais-qu-est-ce-qu-on-s-en-balance-mon-pauvre-vieu x de la part de l'intéressé.

Gabriel met fin aux explications de Sam sur la différence entre poulet et coq en les entraînant vers la bibliothèque, pour le plus grand soulagement de Dean qui n'en a globalement rien à cirer d'être initié aux arcanes mystiques et secrètes de la classification des volailles. Dinde, poulet, coq, pintade, canard, pigeon...tant que ce qu'il a dans son assiette a à peu près la même tête et un bon goût, le reste hein.

Sam est vraiment surpris, Gabriel s'oriente étonnement bien. Il semble savoir parfaitement où ses pas le mènent dans le labyrinthe des rayonnages. Des rayonnages croulants sous le poids des ouvrages anciens qui alignent leurs couvertures un peu décolorées par le temps avare de concessions.

Sam adore cette pièce. C'est un refuge autant qu'un lieu de connaissance. Il aime l'odeur des reliures de cuir mêlée à celle de la poussière. Le parfum si particulier du vélin. Encore velouté au toucher et légèrement jauni au regard. Il aime le reflet doré de la lumière des plafonniers sur le chêne brillant, comme le soleil qui joue à chat

C'est un endroit aux dimensions spectaculaires mais qui conserve une atmosphère feutrée et accueillante. Sam ne s'y sent pas écrasé par la montagne de ce qu'il ne connaît pas. Cette montagne vertigineuse ici quantifiable en nombre de pages.

Au contraire, c'est en quelque sorte rassurant de savoir qu'il reste encore tant de choses à découvrir. Rassurant de pouvoir penser que toutes les réponses reposent peut être ici, sagement endormies. Couchées sur des lignes d'encre et de papier, attendant que quelqu'un vienne les découvrir.

Selon Sam les plus grands secrets du bunker sont enfermés dans ces ouvrages et il ne se doute pas à quel point il a raison. Il ne s'en doute pas jusqu'à ce que Gabriel effleure d'un index machinal la tranche violine d'un énorme grimoire. Avec précision il l'extirpe de son socle de quelques centimètres sous l'œil soupçonneux des deux chasseurs. Il déplace sa main, et réitère l'opération cinq fois. La forme d'un « x » ressort de l'ensemble.

Un « clang » discret se fait entendre une fois que les six livres sont dégagés, le pan de bibliothèque tout entier pivote sur ses gonds sans le plus petit grincement. Gabriel se tourne vers les deux autres, un sourire au coin au bord des lèvres. « Bienvenue dans la Réserve. Je pense qu'on y trouvera ton œuf de coq à double jaune, Dean. »

« Comment tu as su ? » l'interroge Sam, un peu vexé de ne pas l'avoir trouvé tout seul.

Gabriel les invite à entrer. « Je t'ai dit que je connaissais les Hommes de Lettres. J'étais un de leur indic fut un temps. »

Dean ricane en se faufilant dans l'antre noire du lieu inconnu. « Tu leur balançais des infos sur tes petits camarades pas vrai ? »

Gabriel, fataliste de répondre : « Il faut bien vivre. » et de pousser Dean pour qu'il se décide enfin à avancer.

« Wowowo » fait le chasseur « Doucement derrière! » Il allume sa lampe torche d'un geste sûr. Le faisceau perce l'obscurité et Dean siffle entre ses dents en balayant la pièce avec le rayon de lumière. « Mais c'est la caverne d'Ali Baba là dedans ! »

* * *

Castiel ajoute minutieusement dix millilitres d'huile d'abricot et huit pépins de pamplemousse dans le bol sous les indications de Sam. Un peu plus loin, Dean et Gabriel sont en train de mélanger de l'argile blanche et de la poudre de guarana dans un second récipient. Dean saupoudre la préparation argileuse de cannelle et frotte ses doigts au dessous du contenant pour se débarrasser des dernière traces.

« C'est quoi la suite des opérations, Master Chef ? »

Sam parcourt rapidement la feuille.

« Vous incorporez une livre et demi de cire d'abeille et la même quantité de gelée royale avec cinq brins de menthe poivrée. Moi et Castiel on ajoute trois cuillères à soupe de poudre de benjoin et la racine de petit houx écrasée. Ensuite on réunit tout dans le même bol. »

Dean ricane et envoie un coup de coude à Gabriel : « J'espère pour toi que t'auras pas à bouffer ce machin. Parce que potion de guérison ou pas, t'es pas sûr d'en réchapper mon vieux même en gobant le tout cul sec. »

« J'aime vivre dangereusement. » raille son interlocuteur et expédiant un coup de coude représailles à Dean. Le chasseur se frotte l'épaule avec un demi sourire :

« Mais pour une fois qu'il ne faut pas utiliser du sang, des phalanges de bébé ou des intestins de chien, ça change de toute de toute cette merde de sorcellerie dégueulasse. »

« C'est censé faire une sorte de pommade. » précise Sam en grimaçant aux mots de son aîné. Il est bien d'accord avec lui « Mais il y a une formule ... » Sam tend la liste à Castiel, ne sachant pas trop de quelle langue il s'agit.

« C'est du copte. » affirme l'ange. « Ça veut dire mot à mot ' l'énergie qui est-' » Castiel s'interrompt brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

« Cas' ? » interroge Dean. L'ange lui adresse un regard perplexe et se tourne vers Gabriel, le seul de la pièce à ne pas paraître interrogateur ou surpris.

« Transfert d'énergie ? » demande tranquillement Gabriel. Castiel hoche la tête en signe affirmatif : « Je suis loin d'être un spécialiste, mais c'est ce que la formule laisse entendre. »

Sam balade son attention de l'un à l'autre avec l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode. « Traduction ? »

« C'est simple. – fait l'ange déchu – D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, les Hommes de lettres utilisaient un genre assez particulier de magie. Pas besoin de sacrifice ou des cochoncetés de la sorcellerie mais en contre partie, les charmes puisent dans l'énergie vitale de l'invocateur. Plus la tâche demandée est grande, plus la formule requiert de l'énergie et blablabla. Faut être prudent avec ces trucs là, en un rien de temps tu peux te retrouver sec comme un pruneau. »

« Et tu comptais nous dire ça quand ? » soupire Dean.

Gabriel hausse les épaules. « J'avais oublié. Ça fait des lustres. »

« La question n'est pas là. – intervient Sam – qui va dire la formule ? » Autrement dit, qui va se faire vampiriser. Le problème reste en suspension pendant que le géant verse avec toutes les précautions du monde le contenu du premier bol dans le second et remue la mixture pour la rendre homogène.

« Je m'en occupe. » répond finalement Castiel, ce à quoi Dean rétorque un « Pas question. _Je_ m'en charge.»

Castiel rive ses yeux bleus dans le regard vert de Dean. « Je possède plus d'énergie que les êtres humains et par ailleurs on en sait pas quelle quantité requiert le charme. C'est la meilleure option. »

«On a besoin que tu sois en pleine forme si tu dois jouer les espions avec la blondasse psychopathe ! »

« J'aurais largement le temps de récupérer pendant le voyage. »

« T'es sûr ? Si t'es en panne de mojo à l'instant crucial, ça va foutre le plan en l'air. »

« Ravi de voir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. » ironise Castiel.

Dean se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

« Fais-moi confiance, je te dis que ça ira. »

Le Winchester se pince les lèvres. Castiel le fixe avec une intensité presque douloureuse. Comme si plus rien d'autre n'existe. Plus rien d'autre en dehors de Dean. Et Sam perçoit avec une acuité presque visuelle le courant de pensées qui se tisse entre les deux regards rivés l'un dans l'autre. Courant de non- dits et de mots informulés. Partage muet d'impressions et de volontés.

Comme à chaque fois que Castiel observe Dean de cette manière, Sam se sent complètement mit à l'écart. Mit sur le banc de touche avec cette sensation dérangeante de faire du voyeurisme. De voir ce qui ne doit pas être vu. Et Sam pourrait être jaloux de cette complicité, vraiment jaloux, s'il ne connaissait pas l'ange depuis autant de temps, s'il ne savait pas tout ce que Castiel à fait -en bien ou en mal- pour son frère aîné.

L'échange ne dure que quelques secondes avant que Dean ne brise la connexion en se tournant vers Sam, présentant son profil à l'ange. Le cadet ignore ce que Castiel a bien pu lui dire pendant cette poignée d'instants où la supplique du « fais-moi confiance » a débordé de ses iris océan, mais Dean semble avoir accepté sa proposition. Son visage s'est un peu détendu et ses mains s'ouvrent d'une paire de centimètres.

« Fais comme tu veux. »

Un discret sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Castiel et Gabriel lâche un sifflement sonore. Les trois protagonistes s'orientent de concert vers la source du bruit moqueur. « Hé bien hé bien. – il s'adresse à Sam, désignant les autres avec ses pouces – ils sont toujours comme ça ? »

Le cadet Winchester soupire sur le même ton. «Ouaip. C'est terrible. Tous ces phéromones dégoulinants, je ne sais même plus ou me mettre à force, j'te jure. »

Gabriel ricane « Sérieusement les mecs, c'est encore pire qu'avant. Prenez-vous une chambre et sautez-vous sauvagement dessus qu'on en finisse ! »

Castiel ouvre la bouche et Dean s'apprête à envoyer l'enquiquineur sur les roses avec force protestations quand un chuintement strident emplit brusquement la pièce, à mi chemin entre l'alarme intrusion et la bouilloire.

Sam se plaque les mains sur les oreilles, Dean jure, le visage plissé par le son qui vrille ses tympans. Il crie pour couvrir le bruit « Bordel qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! »

« J'en sais rien ! » hurle Sam et là son attention tombe sur le saladier. La substance à l'intérieur frémit et clapote dangereusement. Le « merde » qu'il laisse échapper est inaudible dans le bazar ambiant mais son expression, elle, ne laisse pas place au doute.

Castiel attrape vivement le bol et se penche dessus pour l'examiner. « Il semble que la préparation n'ait pas été suivie à la lettre. On s'est trompé quelque part. » fait-il devant la substance qui se soulève et retombe d'un air menaçant.

« Ce truc va nous péter à la gueule, oui ! » s'exclame Gabriel « Merci Sam-marmiton, t'es pas à la hauteur en Grand Manitou de la liste ! »

« La ferme, c'est pas le moment ! » riposte Sam avec anxiété, avant de s'adresser à l'ange qui s'est rué sur la recette afin de la passer au crible « On a merdé où ? »

A ce moment précis, le volume du chuintement grimpe en flèche. Le son déjà très irritant devient suraigu et acéré. Insupportablement incisif et tranchant, il transperce le crâne de Sam avec l'efficacité d'une perceuse sur une plaquette de beurre mou. Des élancements pulsent dans ses oreilles. La même grimace douloureuse s'affiche sur les visages et d''un mouvement aussi similaire que précipité ils s'écartent du saladier à retardement en un sauve-qui-peut général.

Paniqué, Castiel se lance dans la vérification énonçant les constituants et les quantités d'une voix pressée par l'urgence et la stridence inquiétante. C'est le branle-bas de combat, les respirations boostées par l'adrénaline se heurtent, des chapelets de jurons se bousculent entre les lèvres. Le stress saccade les gestes des trois humains qui fouillent la table avec un affolement frénétique à la recherche des ingrédients.

Le plan de travail est mise à sac, tout ce qui est inutile échoue par terre sans plus de cérémonie tandis qu'ils s'activent et se triturent fébrilement les méninges en un désordre aussi total que mouvementé, éperonnés par l'atroce sifflement annonciateur d'un désastre imminent.

Et puis c'est l'illumination, Dean s'écrie à travers le brouhaha lancinant « Putain je crois que je sais ! » et se jette vers une rangée de fioles. Il plonge hâtivement ses mains entre les bouteilles d'épais verre froid, en faisant rouler quelques unes sur le bois à cause de sa brusquerie dictée par l'angoisse et se saisit enfin de celle qu'il cherche « Les graines de rose musquée du Chili ! »

Dean arrache le bouchon de liège et lance exactement quinze graines dans le saladier. Le sifflement catastrophe meurt aussitôt tandis que la mixture se fige. Plus que la substance, la scène toute entière se fige. Immobile. Silencieuse, enfin. Le calme n'a jamais été une telle bénédiction qu'en cet instant.

Sam se plie en deux et pose ses paumes sur ses genoux en soufflant un bon coup pour faire retomber la pression. Il retire les mèches qui lui tombent devant les yeux d'un geste machinal. Les regards se croisent et parlent à leur muette manière dans la tranquillité revenue. Aucun mot n'est prononcé pendant presque une minute entière. Chacun savoure la douceur reposante du silence. Petit bijou de feutre et de velours offert à leurs cerveaux malmenés, aussi ressourçant qu'une perle d'eau fraîche pour une commissure assoiffée.

Dean déglutit finalement « Waouh. Violent. » Et personne ne trouve quoi que ce soit à redire à ce sujet. Gabriel secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, la potion n'est pas encore terminée. Castiel récite la formule en copte, brûle une écorce de citrouille et parachève le tout en cassant le fameux œuf de coq à double jaune dans la potion. D'un marron verdâtre douteux, la mixture prend une éclatante couleur orange.

« Voilà – conclut-l'ange – et comme indiqué dans la marche à suivre, il faut laisser reposer une heure. » Mais la potion ne l'entend pas de cet avis et se met soudainement à bouillonner. D'énormes cloques se forment à la surface et éclatent pendant que d'autres les remplacent, de plus en plus grosses. Pressentant le danger, les deux chasseurs et l'ange déchu ont à peine le temps de plonger de côté que le mélange explose à la figure d'un Castiel stupéfait.

Le haut de son trench subitement orange fluo et le visage entièrement barbouillé de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la gorge de cet élégant colori, Castiel crachote, les yeux étroitement fermés. Le visage plissé d'un dégoût surpris sous le masque de beauté improvisé, il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, les bras écartés.

L'ange statufié dégouline de petits pâtés criards, pas tout à fait liquides, qui dévalent ses clavicules et ses vêtements avant de s'écraser en « plops » spongieux et mouillés sur le sol.

Gabriel dévisage son frère avec intérêt. « Bébé a vomi sa purée et il a laissé des morceaux. Joli plâtrage facial, tu ferais fureur à la crèche. » rigole-t-il.

Sam glousse et agrémente le tout d'un « Seyant. Mesdames et Messieurs, voilà Castiel dans le rôle de l'extraterrestre. » appuyé par son aîné qui pouffe au moins autant que lui.

Gabriel donne une tape sur le bras du grand chasseur, un éclat gamin brillant dans les iris. « Hey Sam, on fait une course de pâtés ? Je prends le petit sur l'épaule gauche, il a une bonne tête de vainqueur ! »

* * *

L'heure d'attente qui suit est éprouvante aussi bien pour les uns que pour les autres. Ils tournent et virent dans le sous sol. Rendus fous d'inactivité, excepté Castiel (propre comme un sou neuf) qui reste simplement debout dans un coin, même s'il est aussi impatient que les humains.

Mais c'est ainsi qu'ils l'ont convenu. Gabriel doit être soigné avant le départ, et il ne sert à rien de se presser maintenant. Mebahiah a avoué elle même qu'elle ne tenterait pas de forcer la cage tant qu'elle ne serait pas en pleine possession de ses forces et n'oublions pas qu'elle est censée contacter Castiel juste avant pour entendre sa réponse. La Principauté a précisé un délai de quelques jours ce qui laisse le temps de voyager jusqu'à Détroit en voiture tout en mettant un plan au point.

L'heure s'écoule finalement et Gabriel plante une cuillère en bois dans le saladier pour tester la consistance. Effectivement ça ressemble à un genre de baume pâteux. Il touille avec suspicion le grumeleux mélange, une grimace écœurée au visage. Il ne s'est jamais autant senti l'âme d'une biscotte.

« Yurk...Seigneur on dirait de la vase. Et c'est avec _ça_ qu'on va me tartiner ? »

* * *

Sam appuie sa tempe contre la vitre arrière de l'impala. Il tâche de ne pas faire attention à Gabriel sur la banquette qui gigote pour se mettre à l'aise depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il jette un regard peu amène à la nuque de Castiel assis à l'avant, la place préférée de Sam où l'ange s'est zappé directement juste après l'opération « Gabriel et sa yaourtière magique ».

Dépité, donc, le grand chasseur pose ses genoux avec inconfort contre le dossier du conducteur. L'espace entre les deux sièges lui laisse à peine assez de place pour les perches qui lui servent de jambes.

Sam ferme les yeux, essayant de trouver le sommeil pour échapper à l'angoisse qui le ronge, mais un visage narquois danse derrière ses paupières closes. Il sursaute et se redresse d'un coup, le cœur battant. Il inspire profondément plusieurs fois et son rythme cardiaque redescend lentement alors qu'il s' imprègne peu à peu de l'ambiance qui règne dans l'Impala.

Les lourdes basses de Black Sabbath qui résonnent dans l'habitacle. Le grondement poussif du moteur. La carrosserie qui chante la délicate musique de la pluie en crépitances d'octaves. Une ballade d'eau saupoudrée de métal. Tendre et enveloppante comme une étreinte. Une étreinte de soie ondoyante.

Apaisé par ce méli mélo de sons, Sam se cale dans son siège et se fait la réflexion qu'il n'aimerait être nul par qu'ici. Ici dans cette voiture qu'il connaît depuis toujours. Ici avec son frère et sa musique de sauvage. Ici avec des amis et le tambourin de la pluie. Il n'existe pas d'endroits où il sente plus à sa place.

Et pendant quelques minutes, il parvient à entretenir l'illusion qu'ils sont en sécurité entre les tôles de l'Impala. Que rien ne peut leur arriver. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Que pour une fois le mal passera à côté d'eux sans les voir. Que le mal glissera sur les vitres sans pouvoir entrer. C'est un pieux mensonge mais il parvient à lui donner un air de vérité juste quelques minutes. Juste le temps de se laisser bercer.

Quand Dean regarde dans le rétroviseur une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sam et Gabriel sont tout deux endormis comme des bienheureux sur la banquette arrière. Dean baisse un tout petit peu le volume mais pas trop quand même (faut pas pousser) et se re-concentre sur la route. Castiel le regarde conduire sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce que Dean lui demande ce qu'il y a d'un ton bourru.

« Rien du tout, je réfléchissais. Ce n'est pas forcément une coutume très répandue chez vous, mais tu devrais reconnaître les symptômes, non ? » spécifie l'ange, un éclat taquin un coin des lèvres.

« Ouais bah regarde juste ailleurs, c'est gênant. »

« Je regarde la vague. »

« Tu quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas la bonne expression ? Ou alors je confonds avec 'observer dans le vase' mais je ne vois pas le rapport des métaphores avec la situation qu'elles sont censées décrire. »

Dean arque un sourcil, mais qu'est ce que Castiel est-il en train de lui déblatérer là ?

« Quoi ? »

« Non ? Bon alors c'est ...'contempler la vase' ? 'Observer le trou' ?»

Les yeux verts de Dean s'agrandissent. Un éclat de rire narquois s'échappe de sa gorge. « Sérieusement Cas ? '_Observer le trou' _? T'as rien trouvé de plus gay ? »

L'ange soupire. « Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de se faire comprendre ? »

« Bon. Ok ok. Tu essaies de dire quoi au juste ? »

« Que je ne regardais pas vraiment, je réfléchissais. »

« Oh, 'regarder dans le vide' ? »

Castiel s'accorde un instant de réflexion, cette phrase lui paraît plutôt cohérente « Oui. »

« Bah évite. Ça me stresse. Ou regarde dans une autre direction. »

Castiel se détourne et porte son attention sur la fenêtre. La fenêtre où le reflet de Dean se superpose sur le paysage.

Après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Dean retrace mentalement le parcours entre 'regarder dans le vide' et 'regarder le trou' (Dieu merci Castiel n'as pas dit 'dans le trou' mais il y serait venu tôt ou tard) , Dean ajoute : « Faudra vraiment que je t'achète un dictionnaire des synonymes et des expressions, un de ces quatre. Ça devient urgent. »

Les yeux de Castiel pétillent discrètement « Toi, acheter un dictionnaire ? »

L'humain lui adresse un un clin d'œil d'auto-dérision. « Et oui Cas, tout arrive. Mais la plus grande épreuve sera d'entrer dans le rayon. Tous ces livres de grammaire...brrrrr...ça fout les miquettes. »

* * *

Gabriel se réveille en sentant quelque chose de chaud effleurer sa nuque. Un souffle qui se perd sur sa peau.

Il ouvre les yeux et sursaute de surprise en tombant nez à nez avec Sam. Wo ! Par réflexe il s'écarte aussitôt avec une grimace. Gabriel détend les muscles de son épaule, endolorie d'avoir été appuyée contre celle de Samuel.

Le chasseur roupille toujours, les lèvres entrouvertes. L'ancien archange scrute son visage un instant, une petite pointe de tristesse au fond de l'estomac. Sam a l'air tellement plus jeune quand il dort. Quand toutes les barrières tombent.

* * *

« Hey gamin ! »

Secousse.

« Youhou Pimprenelle ! »

« Hrmmmm. » gronde Sam en se tournant vers le côté opposé. Fuit la voix goguenarde.

« Tant pis pour toi. » entend-t-il encore. Puis le claquement d'une portière. Le chasseur s'en fiche comme de sa première décapitation et se pelotonne plus confortablement contre l'accoudoir.

* * *

Des éclats de voix.

Précipité sur le bord du sommeil par la nuisance sonore, Sam fronce les sourcils et finit par ouvrir un œil. La lumière grise d'un ciel couvert entre à flots dans le véhicule.

« Sam. » le salue Castiel en se tournant vers lui. Il se passe une main sur le visage pour se réveiller. « 'Lut Cas'. »

Un hurlement douche d'un coup les vestiges de son sommeil. Il sursaute. Mise en route immédiate de son instinct. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! » Il s'apprête à ouvrir la portière et bondir à l'extérieur mais Castiel l'en dissuade.

« A ta place je ne ferais pas ça. Gabriel est en train de se faire étriper. »

« Étriper ? »

« Par Dean – répond Castiel, son air sérieux ruiné par le coin de sa bouche qui s'étire – une sombre histoire de bonbons. »

Le chasseur se dévisse le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir la raclée en question. Il aperçoit Gabriel cheveux au vent, traverser le parking de la station service en courant à toutes jambes, les bras débordants de paquets de sucreries. La seconde d'après Dean passe en vociférant « N'ose même pas souiller mon bébé ! N'ose même pas ! »

Castiel se matérialise à côté de Sam « Gabriel a réussi à piquer quelques billets qui dépassaient d'un sac à main et il s'est fait plaisir sur les achats. » Ils les suivent de la tête traverser le parking dans un sens. Puis dans l'autre.

« Tu vas pas me chier une pendule pour une poche de haribo si ? »

« _Une _poche ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Viens ici ! » Dean accélère mais l'ange déchu bifurque et conserve son avance. Le Winchester braille « Au pied ! T'avise pas de poser un orteil dans ma caisse avec ces armes de salissures massives! »

« Décoinces-toi Deano il ne va rien arriver à ta beauté ! Et n'oublie pas ! Avec le rose Vanish, les taches….» L'ancien archange laisse tomber un paquet dans sa cavale. « Et merde. »

« Dommaaaage ! » Fais Dean en le ramassant. Il s'arrête et l'agite devant un Gabriel essoufflé « Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive des bricoles à tes oursons à la guimauve si ? »

« Nooooon pas mes oursons à la guimauve ! Tu ne ferais pas ça ! »

Dean hausse un sourcil et ouvre la poche d'un geste sec. Il commence à manger devant son vis à vis catastrophé. « Mais tu n'as pas de cœur ! – geint Gabriel avec désespoir – Mes oursons d'amour ! »

Dean triomphe : « Alors recule doucement loin de mon bébé. Les mains bien en évidence ! »

Et là, contre toute attente, l'ancien archange sourit largement « Non sans blague. En fait j'ai trois autres paquets d'oursons. Domaaaage ! » Et il détale dans l'autre sens pendant que le chasseur râle « Et merde. » et se relance à sa poursuite.

Sans état d'âme, Dean coupe la route d'une mamie et lâche tout juste une vague excuse sans prêter attention à l'exclamation courroucée de la dame. Il crie après le blond caracolant un peu plus loin, fier comme un paon : « Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Bousculée, la vieille dame retrouve tant bien que mal un équilibre précaire sur sa canne.« Quel mal élevé et il profère des insanités sur la voie public! » proteste-elle « Tous des voyous ! »

Dean l'ignore royalement « Ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur elle ! » s'exclame-t-il encore à l'attention de l'archange déchu.

La mamie dresse l'oreille. _Elle_ ?

Dean se concentre sur sa cible qui le nargue à grands renforts de sourires narquois et de danses de la victoire. « Gabriel si tu oses faire du mal à mon bébé, crois-moi tu vas tellement souffrir que tu ne t'en remettras jamais. »

_Elle ? Bébé ? _Les lèvres de la mamie forme un « o » scandalisé, elle reporte son attention sur le plus blond des deux hommes, serait-ce un pédophile ? Son indignation grimpe d'un cran quand le dénommé Gabriel retourne un doigt d'honneur en réponse à la menace. Seigneur, tant de de grossièreté en ce bas monde.

« Pfff je te promets solennellement que je ferai attention, elle ne souffrira pas ta petite beauté chérie. » rajoute le grossier personnage. _Jésus Marie_, pense la vieille dame, _cet homme est vraiment un détraqué sexuel _!

Elle ajuste ses lunettes épaisses pour être à même de le reconnaître quand elle témoignera derrière la vitre teintée de la salle d'interrogatoire. Le portable ? Où est son portable ? Elle tapote ses poches avec des mains rendues tremblantes par l'âge.

« Et puis, je ne suis pas égoïste, je partage moi môssieur, t'en auras aussi si t'es sage. » Le clin d'œil fripon que le plus petit lance au plus grand est tout à fait obscène de l'avis de la grand mère. Sans oublier que cette phrase implique des choses atroces et monstrueuses, et _à plusieurs_ de toute évidence. Révulsée jusque dans ses tripes devant cette infamie qui prend des proportions sordides, elle resserre son manteau pour se protéger d'une telle dépravation. La croix de son pendentif accroche la lumière.

« Tu vas mettre des taches partout ! » s'écrie Dean. « Je te connais, tu es un vrai putain de sagouin. Ça va poisser sur les sièges et je vais trouver des trucs collés des semaines après ! Tu t'approches d'elle je t'explose la tronche contre le pot d'échappement. »

La mémé déglutit, c'est donc cela que qui effraie le brun ? Des fluides corporels sur un siège de voiture ? Alors que la dignité d'une fillette est en jeu ? C'est totalement inimaginable. Totalement répugnant. Répugnant.

L'ancien archange soupire. « Mais naaaaan. Et j'ai déjà payé de toute façon, tu ne vas gâcher l'argent ? »

Les yeux de la dame s'écarquillent : ce sont deux monstres ! Un proxénète qui fait du détournement de mineurs dans une voiture et un pédophile avare aux pratiques plurielles ! Le vice rôde même dans les stations services. Elle ne sait pas quel est le plus abject des deux, celui qui vend ou celui qui achète.

Son vieux cœur tressaute entre les côtés fragiles alors que ses mains parcheminées cherche le portable dans un grand cabas moutarde. Elle ne peut pas laisser passer ça, de pareilles abominations ne doivent pas rester impunies. Ils doivent payer pour leurs actes. Elle marmotte entre ses dents « Police...le numéro de la police...le numéro... » mais elle a un trou de mémoire. Quel est le numéro déjà ? Ça va lui revenir c'est certain. Ça revient toujours. Mais le temps qu'elle se souvienne ils vont partir et alors ils ne seront pas retrouvés.

Non. Ceci n'est pas acceptable.

Elle récite une prière silencieuse. Elle a toujours été une citoyenne modèle. Sa main piquée de taches se resserre sur la canne. Les veines ressortent sur la peau ridée. Elle doit faire son possible. Faire ce qui doit être fait. Elle avance pas à pas, déterminée comme jamais malgré ses hanches en plastiques. Et peu importe qu'un chihuahua vêtu d'une veste violette et d'un chapeau de cow boy à fleur la double sans difficulté apparente.

Quelqu'un tapote le dos de Dean. Interloqué il se retourne juste à temps pour voir en un éclair une canne s'abattre sur sa tête. « Waieuh ! » proteste-il. Il cherche son nouvel adversaire pour lui dire sa façon de penser mais...personne ? Il tourne sur place...toujours personne...

Un raclement de gorge impatient lui fait baisser le nez et il découvre une petite vieille toute rabougrie qui l'observe avec la hargne d'un pitbull atteint d'une rage de molaires.

« Je vous prie de surveiller votre langage et vos manières jeune délinquant ! – Ulule la vieille d'une voix chevrotante en lui agitant sa canne sous l'œil – Ce que vous faites est honteux ! Honteux m'entendez vous ?! »

« Pardon ? » Qu'est ce qu'elle lui veut, l'ancêtre d'Imhotep, elle a perdu ses binocles ? Elle ne voit pas que Dean défend l'intégrité de son Impala en ce moment même ? « Faites gaffe avec votre canne là, vous allez blesser quelqu'un ! »

Elle lui lance une œillade irritée de chouette revêche et lui écrase violemment son talon sur le pied sans plus de cérémonie. Deau sautille sur place en tenant sa jambe « Putain de merde ! Espèce de vieille sénile ! »

Clac ! Coup de canne sur l'épaule. « Langage ! » croasse-t-elle.

Mais elle est toquée celle là...

Un peu plus loin Gabriel s'étouffe de rire et donne quelques encouragements : « Vas-y mémé, fous lui une rouste ! Allez vas-y ! Souple sur les jambes, souple ! Achève le avec un crochet du droit ! »

Il n'aurait jamais du dire ça.

La grand mère se fige. Se tourne lentement vers lui et s'exclame « Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié toi ! Déréglé sexuel ! » Gabriel n'a pas le temps d'éviter l'énorme cabas jaune moutarde qui percute son ventre. Il se plie en deux sous le coup, ses sucreries tombent par terre. Les boites de conserves à l'intérieur du sac s'entrechoquent en un fracas métallique.

La grand mère se redresse de toute sa taille, mains sur les hanches. « Vous ne partirez pas d'ici. » Elle attrape Gabriel par l'oreille alors que celui ci peine à retrouver son souffle, et tire sur le lobe dans tous les sens comme une acharnée. « Repentez-vous de vos actes immoraux ! »

Gabriel, l'oreille brûlante, réplique d'une voix étranglée « Je me sens très repenti là. »

« Suffit ! – elle secoue le lobe – Repentez-vous, immoraux que vous êtes. »

Dean glousse « Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous m'am. Ce type est totalement immoral. »

La canne fend l'air dans sa direction. « Aie ! » puis le sac « Ouch ! »

« Je n'ai pas fini ! – assène-t-elle au brun en lui écrasant la pointe de sa canne dans le ventre – J'appelle la Police tout de suite. Dépravés ! »

Gabriel essaye de la raisonner ayant retrouvé la pleine possession de son oreille douloureuse « Calmez-vous nous ne sommes pas des dépravés...enfin si ... – Dean lui fait les gros yeux – bon d'accord surtout moi mais...pas _ce _genre de dépravé – Nouveau regard lourd de la part de Dean – enfin ...peut être. Ça dépend – petite pause – Qu'entendez-vous par le mot « dépravé » exactement ? »

Dean pose une main sur ses yeux...Seigneur...

Le cabas repart à l'assaut du blond en un clang sonore alors que la dame âgée s'exclame « Le genre à enfermer en prison. » Pour faire bonne mesure, la mamie offre le même traitement à Dean dans sa grande bonté.

Gabriel se frotte la cuisse « Mais c'est qu'elle est violente mémé ! » La béquille s'enfonce sur son pied étouffant la suite de la remarque dans sa gorge. L'autre homme abonde dans ce sens en reculant discrètement : « Sérieusement, y a quoi dans ce foutu sac ? Des pierres ? »

Elle paraît littéralement s'étouffer à ses mots et son teint vire au rouge soutenu. « Parce qu'en plus du proxénétisme et de l'abus de mineur, vous faites dans le vol à l'arrachée ? Une pauvre vieille dame sans défense ? »

« Sans défense je ne dirais pas ça » marmonne Gabriel, se récoltant une offensive de cabas vengeur pour la remarque.

« N'avez-vous pas honte ? Vouloir volez la nourriture de mon Hippolyte coco mignon en sucre d'orge ! »

« Votre mari ? » s'enquit Dean espérant désamorcer la cinglée.

« Mon chat. »

« Oh. » Une folle aux chats. Une de plus. Puis l'aîné Winchester enregistre. « Comment ça proxénétisme et abus de mineur ? Mais ça va pas ? »

« Les herbes médicinales contre l'arthrose ne sont pas censées être fumées, vous savez. » rajoute Gabriel en s'écartant, évitant une énième attaque de béquille.

« Ne faites pas les innocents ! J'ai tout entendu » braille la dame « Tout ! » Puis elle hurle à la cantonade « Poliiiiiice Poliiiice Appelez la Poliiiice ! »

Dean et Gabriel échangent un regard. Ohoh. Avec cette vieille bique tout le monde va rappliquer dans la minute. Des gens commencent déjà à courir dans leur direction. Gabriel ramasse sa quantité astronomique de bonbons et détalle à la suite du chasseur le plus loin possible du fossile hurlant. Bon cette fuite n'est pas la plus glorieuse de leur vie. Ils boitent pitoyablement, sautillant alternativement sur leurs pieds mais au moins ils avancent relativement vite.

La honte rougit les joues de Dean et Gabriel disparaît presque derrière ses emballages. Un moteur vrombit non loin d'eux. Crissement de pneus. Une voiture pile net et une portière s'ouvre. Un Castiel moqueur et un Sam hilare derrière le volant de l'Impala leurs font signe de la main : « Montez ! Avant la victoire de kung fu-mémé par KO. »

Les autres clients se rapprochent, vindicatifs et exhortés par la championne des armes blanches catégorie troisième âge. « Démarre Sam, démarre ! » fait Dean en s'engouffrant sur la banquette arrière avec Gabriel. Le moteur rugit et ils laissent derrière eux la station service en quelques tours de roues.

« Ne dis pas un mot ! » jure Dean à son frère, le regard sombre et menaçant des mauvais jours.

Mais évidement Samuel rit à gorge déployée. « Les mecs vous vous êtes fait tabasser par une grand mère. A quatre-vingts ans, elle vous a foutu une de ces misères ! Ahah c'était trop bon ! »

« Attends...tu veux dire que tu as vu toute la scène ? » ronchonne son ainé.

« Évidement ! Du grand spectacle. » Sam adopte une voix de fausset chevrotante « Repentez-vous de vos actes immoraux ! » Un éclat de rire plus tard, sa voix tombe dans les graves emphatiques. « Quand on attaque mémé, mémé contre-attaque ! »

« La ferme ! » s'exclame les deux hommes en chœur. Mais Sam n'en a pas terminé avec les sarcasmes: « Elle aurait pu vous achever avec son dentier ou son bas de contention, je la trouve plutôt soft en fin de compte. Un brin classique, même non ? »

« La ferme, Sam ! » disent-ils, encore synchro. Ils se renfrognent et s'enfoncent dans leurs sièges. Plus jamais ils ne verront une humble grand mère avec un cabas moutarde de la même manière. Pas sans une pointe d'appréhension paranoïaque. D'ailleurs Gabriel regarde par la vitre du coffre, au cas où elle se soit accrochée à la voiture. C'est coriaces et têtues ces bêtes là.

* * *

Dean tapote son volant, essaye de s'exhorter au calme mais c'est difficile. Difficile quand il voit par le rétroviseur Gabriel s'empiffrer de fraises tagada et de snickers, une chuppa-chups à la bouche et semant des papiers partout. Il a réussi à faire entrer ses bonbons dans l'Impala ce fils de pute, tout ça grâce à la vieille peau. Et dire qu'il pensait les grands- mères inoffensives et impotentes...

Dean serre les dents mais craque quand son petit frère, son propre petit frère à la cran de demander :

« Hey Gabriel, tu m'envoies le petit paquet de gummy bears ? »

Le traître ! Dean le fusille du regard.

« Quoi ? J'en ai pas bouffé depuis des années. » se justifie Sam en gobant un petit ours rouge.

« Merci pour ton graaand soutien Sam. » Mais le pire c'est le froissement de plastique qui parvient à ses oreilles. Un froissement qui vient de la gauche. La _gauche. _Dean attend patiemment le prochain stop. Arrête la voiture et se tourne vers la _gauche_.

Castiel s'arrache à son pochette de dragibus et lui rend son regard avec un sourire amusé. « Oh allez Dean. Je croyais que tu adorais ça ? »

Le chasseur ne répond pas et demande agressivement « Et moi je croyais que tu ne mangeais pas. »

« Ce n'est pas si mauvais. » L'ange attrape un dragibus entre ses doigts et lui demande très sérieusement de faire « Ah. »

C'est le pompon... Dean remet le contact. « A la moindre trace, Gabriel tu nettoies tout. Et à la brosse à dents s'il le faut. »

« Avec la langue même. » ricane l'intéressé.

Dean s'enferme dans un mutisme buté et au bout de plusieurs tentatives pour lancer une conversation, Castiel baisse les yeux sur sa mini poche de dragibus et la pose sur ses genoux sans y toucher d'avantage. Impassible.

« …..Bonjour l'ambiance » marmonne Sam. Après avoir grignoté la moitié de ses gummy, le cadet Winchester pique un autre petit somme.

* * *

« Allez Bonhomme on se réveille. » Une main tire Sam du sommeil au bout d'une secousse à peine.

« A table ! » s'exclame Gabriel en claquant la portière de la voiture.

« Allez Sammy, j'ai faim moi. » le presse Dean. Le cadet remarque aussitôt que son aîné est de bien meilleure humeur qu'un peu plus tôt. Il ne cherche pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment et entre dans le hall du Diner. Les gens le dévisagent étrangement. Sam n'y prête pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce que la serveuse qui vient prendre leurs commandes arrive.

Elle le détaille très visiblement de la tête au pied et demande d'un ton grinçant. « Alors y prendra quoi mon alpin ? » Castiel, Dean et Gabriel font une tête bizarre. Sam les interroge du regard, sourcils froncés, mais il n'a droit qu'à cette même expression étrange. Il renonce et offre un sourire aimable à la serveuse qui attend.

« Une salade « croquant du jardin » s'il vous plait. »

Un sourire en coin ourle les lèvres prunes de la demoiselle. « Vous êtes un comique vous. »

Les trois autres occupants de la table éclatent de rire. Sam nage dans l'incompréhension mais adresse un rictus crispé à la jeune fille par politesse. Elle s'éclipse après avoir pris en note les burgers-frites de Dean et Gabriel.

Après son départ, Sam se penche vers eux : « Quoi ? Quel est le problème avec la salade ? » Et rebelote les voilà qui se marrent. Sam soupire. « J'ai un truc sur la figure ? Du persil entre les dents ? » Dean pointe du doigt la vitrine du Diner.

Sam plisse les yeux sur son reflet et constate l'étendue des dégâts avec effarement. De ravissantes moustaches à guidon de vélo étalent de charmantes spirales sur ses joues. Un cercle colorié de noir orne le bout de son nez et deux grosses têtes de lapins assorties de petits cœurs trônent sur ses pommettes.

« C'est. Quoi. Ça ? » murmure-t-il, en état presque catatonique. Le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Dean donne une grande tape dans le dos de son frère mortifié « Tu es si mignon comme ça, mon lapin ! »

« Et ça fait combien de temps que je me trimbale cette horreur sur la tronche ?

« J'ai fait ça pendant que tu dormais. Tu aimes ma calligraphie ? – avoue Gabriel tout sourire – Tout est dans la souplesse du poignet. Comme pour beaucoup d'autres domaines d'ailleurs » ajoute-t-il avec air pervers.

Sam se lève d'un bond et court aux toilettes pour se débarrasser des marques de marqueur. Mais quand il retourne à la table et s'assoit sur sa chaise, le visage fermé et blasé, rien n'a changé.

« Marqueur indélébile. » précise-t-il, une promesse de mort dans les yeux. Dean et Gabriel rigolent de plus belle tandis que Castiel lui tapote gentiment l'épaule en murmurant « Accroche-toi Samuel, je suis avec toi. » sans qu'il ne puisse déceler si c'est ironique ou pas.

Le reste du repas se déroule sans incident notable et la conversation s'oriente vers un sujet beaucoup plus sérieux que Sam et ses problèmes de rongeurs. Ils commencent à élaborer une stratégie pour contrer Mebahiah, même si stratégie est un bien grand mot tant qu'ils n'ont pas plus d'informations précises

Le meilleur moment de connaître les avancées de la Principauté implique que Castiel endosse le rôle de 007 en trench-coat autant qu'il le pourra. Il est donc établi que l'ange devra accepter la proposition de Meb et rejoindre ses rangs. Deux ou trois autres détails sont mis en place et Sam écourte le repas au bout du quatrième enfant qui le pointe de l'index en s'écriant bien fort « Pourquoi il est déguisé en fille le monsieur ? » « Est-ce que c'est vraiment un monsieur ? »

Gabriel le taquine : « Avec cette perruque atrocement longue et informe on pourrait se demander. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait en faire des pulls et les revendre à bas prix. »

« Je pense qu'il parle de ton manque de talent artistique, Picasso – le rembarre Sam – T'as dessiné avec le crayon planté dans le- » Un homme seul à la table d'en face le regarde avec insistance et lui adresse un coucou aguicheur. Mon Dieu. Sam se lève d'un bond, bousculant la table. La salière s'écrase sur le sol. Tous les regards de la salle se focalisent sur lui.

Gêné, le géant se racle la gorge et affiche un sourire d'excuse constipé pour l'assemblée. Il se faxe littéralement sur sa chaise. _Mêlez vous de vos fesses et _o_ubliez moi_ clame sa posture coincée. Il articule silencieusement « J'vous hais » à Dean et Gabriel qui se tiennent les côtes à force de rire et se cache derrière le menu. Principalement pour échapper aux œillades appréciatrices de l'homme assis en face. Le chasseur est le premier à monter dans la voiture, battant tout les records de vitesse. On ne se demandera pas pourquoi.

* * *

Enfin arrivés à Détroit, ils réservent une chambre dans un motel miteux :deux lits et un canapé défoncé. Deux jours passent dans une atmosphère assez particulière. Mélange détonant d'impatience, d'angoisse et d'attente. L'ennui suinte sous la porte de la chambre.

Ils font des aller-retour entre le cimetière et le motel à tour de rôle mais il ne se passe tout simplement rien. Aucun signe de la présence des anges.

Le deuxième soir ils sont tous entassés devant la télé devant une comédie qui n'arrache pas le moindre sourire aux quatre hommes. Pendant la seconde page de pub, un murmure se coule et se faufile dans l'esprit de Castiel. Un appel. « Même lieu, même heure. » et c'est tout. Le chuchotis s'éteint comme il est venu.

L'ange se lève d'un bond, les lèvres serrées.

« Ça y est. » dit-il. Mebahiah va commencer les essais sur la cage.

* * *

** Un petit mot pour me dire votre opinion s'il vous plait ? Ça prend deux secondes et c'est bien la seule chose qui me motive ^^ (I neeeeeed XD)**

**Le chapitre suivant sera beaucoup moins léger que celui ci, et les choses avanceront un peu plus ^^ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir ! Après une âpre lutte de trois heures contre la scnf me voici ! **

**Merci pour vos commentaire de soutien qui me motivent bien plus que ce que l'on peut croire ! Et également un énooorme merci à DjinnAtwood pour sa correction efficace et très rapide, quelle merveilleuse béta :DDD**

**J'ai eu pas mal de retard pour poster ce présent chapitre, je le sais bien et je m'en excuse bien bas. Il se trouve que je suis en troisième année de Licence donc la charge de travail est conséquente et ce dès les premières semaines. De plus je participe à un atelier d'écriture animé par un professeur de ma fac, ce qui me prend pas mal de temps également (à raison d'un texte par semaine à écrire)**

**Je vais essayer de stabiliser le rythme des publications à venir à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, je pense =)**

**Après la grosse récré du chapitre précédent, nous repassons aux choses sérieuses les amis ! Meb le come back ! (oui je sais que vous l'adorez mdr) Il se passe beaucoup de choses donc attachez votre ceinture.**

**Bonne lecture j'espère ^^**

* * *

Chapitre X

Devine qui vient dîner ?

* * *

–** Opossum Motel , Detroit, Michigan – **

L'odeur de Dean chatouille les narines de Castiel. Le nœud dans le ventre de l'ange se desserre un peu grâce à ce parfum familier et unique.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela se produit. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il s'en rend compte.

Dean s'approche encore et écarte les bords beiges du trench-coat. Repousse le vêtement pour dégager le torse.

Castiel laisse les mains courir sur le col de sa chemise, leur agréable chaleur se diffuse à travers le fin tissu. Les doigts habiles s'enroulent autour de la cravate cobalt et la délie en douceur. Castiel ancre son regard perçant sur le visage sérieux du chasseur, sur ses lèvres plissées par la concentration. Sans s'en détacher une seule seconde. Dans le plus complet des silences.

Dean dégrafe le premier bouton et lui adresse un bref coup d'œil pour se détourner aussitôt. Une certaine gêne s'installe dans les gestes. Et Castiel ne le lâche pas du regard, aimanté par les traits si expressifs de son vis à vis.

Il ne cille pas davantage quand un souffle tiède caresse le creux de son cou. Les mains du chasseur se perdent un peu en dessous d'une clavicule.

Dean vérifie que la pincette et le minuscule micro sont solidement accrochés aux fibres de chemise. Il la reboutonne et -victoire- la soudaine mise en tension du tissu est correctement supportée. Il réajuste la cravate et par dessus le trench-coat: le dispositif n'est pas visible de l'extérieur, parfait. Dean donne une tape sur l'épaule de l'ange et s'écarte. « Voilà, champion. Test micro Cas' ? Comme on a dit. »

Ce dernier soupire intérieurement en repensant à la phrase qu'il doit dire. Phrase sur laquelle Dean a particulièrement insisté plus tôt, la lui faisant répéter encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait au millimètre de la diction de l'ange.

Castiel sort donc de la pièce, comme prévu, et se poste derrière la porte, battant clos. A quoi bon autant de mise en scène pour une simple phrase ? Il ne comprend pas vraiment l'intérêt de tout ceci. Il compte les cinq secondes réglementaires et ouvre le battant avec brusquerie. Castiel entre, les pans de son trench flottent légèrement autour de ses jambes.

Visage impassible et pause dramatique à l'appui, il se plante avec raideur : « Je m'appelle Bond. – il resserre sa cravate – James Bond. »

* * *

– **Entrepôts, Douglas,Wyoming – **

Castiel range dans sa poche le portable que Dean qui lui a donné au cas où le micro ne marcherait pas. L'ange hésite une fraction de secondes et arrache le micro. Il le jette par terre et l'écrase sous son talon avec une excuse silencieuse.

Le petit appareil représente un risque bien trop important aussi bien pour lui même que pour les Winchester. Tant pis s'ils lui en voudront à mort quand il rentrera.

S'il rentre un jour.

Il chasse toutes ses pensées inutiles pour se focaliser sur son but. Le parking est désert de toute présence pour le moment en dehors de la sienne. Mais ça ne dure pas.

Deux silhouettes se matérialisent à l'angle nord. Même de loin, Castiel reconnaît le bleu électrique du tailleur de l'une d'entre elle. Il s'envole et se pose à leur hauteur en un battement de cil.

« J'accepte ta proposition. -dit-il à Mebahiah de but en blanc – Je veux en être. »

La principauté hoche la tête avec satisfaction : « Bienvenue parmi nous Castiel, je suis ravie de ton choix. »

Bien moins ravi que sa supérieure de la présence de cette nouvelle recrue, Sariel ne fait aucun commentaire supplémentaire et préfère incanter d'une voix basse la formule de demande d'entrée. Il lève ensuite une main à la recherche de la barrière de protection invisible. Des arcs d' étincelles suspendus dans les airs naissent de la pression de ses doigts et se propagent en éclats pulsants. Un immense dôme bleuté apparaît au centre duquel se trouve un ensemble d'entrepôts auparavant dérobé à toutes perceptions. Même aux sens de Castiel.

Il aurait pu passer cent fois devant qu'il n'aurait rien vu, rien deviné. C'est proprement inquiétant. Que se trame-t-il derrière ces façades qui vaille à ce point la peine d'être dissimulé ?

L'assistant remonte la manche noire de son costume et incise son bras avec un couteau. Il donne la lame à Mebahiah qui fait de même. Ils pressent leurs entailles respectives pour accélérer l'écoulement du liquide sombre. Le sang roule le long de la peau et goutte sur le sol. A cet appel plus vieux que les mots, le nexus frémit et sa membrane vire lentement au rubis. Le passage est autorisé.

Mais ce n'est pas terminé. Les deux anges se tournent vers Castiel, Sariel lui adresse un mouvement de tête éloquent. Comprenant ce qu'on attend de sa personne, l'ange au trench-coat retrousse sa manche droite et Mebahiah y dessine une estafilade pourpre d'un adroit trait de lame.

Elle plaque le bras de Castiel sur le sien, la plaie apposée contre sa jumelle. Puis la Principauté mélange encore son sang à celui de Sariel. Et Sariel à celui de Castiel. Chacun des trois anges portent désormais un peu des deux autres sur leurs avant-bras rougis.

Les perles groseille qui chutent sur le bitume font frissonner la membrane du bouclier une seconde fois. De grenat elle s'assombrit en un violet prune. Le nouveau venu peut désormais entrer et sortir à sa guise dans l'enceinte des entrepôts sans carboniser jusqu'au dernier atome physique de son vaisseau, selon les dires de la Principauté. Elle précise également qu'il ne pourra pas s'envoler tant qu'il sera dans le champ d'action du dôme qui dissimule les bâtiments aux regards.

Bien qu'il ne lui fasse pas du tout confiance sur le premier point, il n'a pas le choix et il faut qu'il puisse entrer là dedans. Quitte à finir en ange extra-croustillant, il traverse le nexus d'une grande enjambée, les dents serrées. Il arrive entier de l'autre côté pour son plus grand soulagement.

* * *

Castiel pousse une porte et marque un temps d'arrêt. C'est une pièce relativement petite mais en son centre repose une table immense. Sa grâce se tortille de malaise quand il reconnaît avec effarement certains visages qui siègent autour de l'ovale de verre. Des anges de classe supérieure. Des membres des hautes voire très hautes sphères : généraux, lieutenants, directeurs de département, chefs de garnisons, chefs de factions et d'autres qu'il ne reconnaît pas.

Ils ne sont pas tellement nombreux : à peine un ou deux par catégorie, mais suffisamment pour que leurs auras conjuguées fassent fourmiller l'air de puissance contenue. Littéralement. Ce n'est pas un rassemblement ordinaire. Pas une table ordinaire. C'est la table de commandement.

Mebahiha se poste devant la dangereuse assemblée : « Inutile de présenter l'ange qui se tient à mes côtés je pense. »

« Inutile en effet. – réplique une dame d'apparence soignée – Nous savons tous qui est Castiel. » Ses yeux d'aigle scrutateurs et incisifs jaugent le sus nommé.

Il soutient l'examen avec une neutralité défiant toutes mesures et va s'asseoir à une place disponible, montrant bien plus d'assurance qu'il n'en possède réellement.

Mebahiah ne prête pas attention aux murmures qui bruissent dans la salle et s'arrête devant le fauteuil central. Elle pose ses deux mains sur la table. Le silence se fait aussitôt.

« Bien. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, je projette de forcer la cage de Lucifer et comme vous le savez également, la réputation de cette Cage est bien loin de n'être qu'une légende. Pour ajouter à la difficulté, mes chers frères et sœurs, il s'agit d'extraire les grâces des deux Archanges emprisonnés à l'intérieur mais_ sans_ les libérer eux. Nous avons le même but vous et moi, le même idéal. C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici. C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici _ensemble. _Je requiers donc votre plein concours pour que nous arrivions à obtenir les deux grâces manquantes. »

Un homme bedonnant à l'air maniéré dont Castiel ignore le nom émet une objection. « Nous n'arriverons jamais à ouvrir la Cage, les innombrables tentatives par le passé s'égrainent immuablement au cours de siècles et se soldent toutes par le même et retentissant échec. »

La Principauté hoche la tête et entreprend de répondre de son habituelle manière un peu cassante, la voix injectée de détermination « Je requiers de vous tous que vous partagiez vos connaissances à cette assemblée. Les tentatives antérieures n'ont été qu'individuelles et souvent d'origine démoniaque qu'il plus est. En unissant nos points de vue et nos savoirs nous y arriverons, n'en doute pas une seule seconde, Nhodd. » – Elle se tourne vers le reste des anges – Des propositions ? »

* * *

Les participants de la réunion partent, Castiel s'éclipse discrètement au détour d'un couloir pour passer un rapide coup de téléphone. C'est Gabriel qui décroche, la communication ne tient qu'en deux brèves phrases. « Pas d'avancée, j'y retourne. Je vous tiens au courant. »

Castiel retourne vers la salle, sans remarquer Mebahiah cachée derrière un angle de mur, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres minces. Elle n'a pas perdue une seule miette du court monologue.

Les choses se présentent à merveille pour le moment, Castiel réagit comme elle le pensait. D'un air dégagé elle le rejoint après cinq minutes de battement et lui propose une visite des locaux.

Ils sortent de l'entrepôt et Mebahiah s'arrête une fois qu'ils sont dehors. Castiel trouve l'endroit étrangement désert. Bizarre, il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup d'anges en dehors de ceux qui étaient présents à la réunion. Pourquoi ? C'est un quartier général, il devrait être plein d'activité non ?

Alors qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question, des flots d'anges se déversent des portes des hangars. Ils se massent en demi-cercle devant le duo, cent cinquante au moins, peut être plus. C'est beaucoup pour un projet inachevé compte tenu des conjectures actuelles.

« Nos effectifs. » précise inutilement la Principauté avec fierté. Les multiples paires d'yeux se fixent sur l'ange au trench, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose. Mebahiah pose une main sur son épaule et ajoute encore avec satisfaction « Castiel a rejoint notre cause. »

La mise en scène ne plaît pas du tout au sus nommé. Il déteste se sentir utilisé de cette manière. Mebahiah l'expose comme une attraction, comme un trophée pour attirer d'autres partisans. Il ravale sa colère et se force à sourire légèrement.

* * *

La visite des locaux est horrible. Soulève la grâce de Castiel de pur dégoût.

Cette fois il n'a pas la force de sourire. Il se retient déjà à grande peine pour ne pas fuir en courant ce lieu de désolation et de torture.

Il y a d'abord les deux hangars dédiés à l'étude proprement dite, où des grâces sont mises sous cage. Il les entend résonner lugubrement dans les fibres de son corps, et il sait que Mebahiah les sent aussi. Ils ne s'attardent pas dans ces bâtiments là.

Et puis il y a le hangar de stockage. Sitôt la porte déverrouillée Castiel se fige, assailli par l'odeur ignoble qui brasse l'air. Assailli par les images qui font courir des frissons de colère dans la nuque de Jimmy. Mais il prend sur lui et enterre sa révolte tout au fond. Ne dit rien.

Il ne dit rien devant les pleurs et les suppliques vibrantes de désespoir. Devant les cris et les chuchotis entrecroisés de colère et de terreur. Il ne dit rien devant cet enfant à la peau effervescente dont le visage est entièrement fondu. Même devant cet homme à l'épiderme distendu par d'énormes bulles de grâce. Ou devant cette femme aux veines brûlées de l'intérieur.

Même en passant à côté d'un bon nombre de cages dégoulinantes d'épaisse bouillie rouge, il ne dit rien. Il comprend en une fraction de secondes qu'il s'agit -s'agissait- d'êtres humain qui n'ont pas contenu la pression. En passant à côté de l'un des cubes maculés de sang épais la Principauté lâche un commentaire froid « Un de plus. Mais ils finissent tous comme ça, ou presque. » et annonce qu'elle laisse Castiel se promener à sa guise avant de partir de son côté.

L'ange poursuit donc seul la « visite » dans le labyrinthe des cellules transparentes, exposant sous toutes les coutures le spectacle misérable de ces humains et vaisseaux mutilés de corps comme d'esprit. Ecoeuré et conforté dans sa conviction comme jamais que les agissements de Mebahiah sont contre-nature et ne doivent _pas _aboutir se renforce encore.

Il voit son image en elle et c'est bien ce qui le révulse jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être. Il voit celui qu'il était il y a un peu plus d'un an se refléter dans la totale froideur et l'indifférence de la Principauté à ordonner la torture d'humains et d'anges pour arriver à ses fins. Si cette éventualité s'était présentée à l'époque, Castiel sait qu'il l'aurait fait. Et sans l'ombre d'un remord car persuadé de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Persuadé de faire ce qui était _bien. _

En déambulant dans les allées ce qu'il redoute le plus se produit. Il reconnaît un visage familier de l'autre côté des vitres. Il se précipite vers la forme assise, les yeux chocolat le regardent sans le voir vraiment. Il tapote contre la vitre « Reyiel ! »

Une lointaine lueur s'allume dans le regard vide. Un regain d'énergie passe sur le visage fatigué.

« Castiel ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ils t'ont eu toi aussi ? »

« Non. C'est autre...chose. »

L'étincelle s'éteint. L'ange aux cheveux de feu détourne la tête. Le mouvement fait discrètement cliqueter les anneaux à son oreille.

« Je vois. Ils t'ont eu aussi. » Et de toute évidence il ne parle pas de la prison.

Castiel s'accroupit et murmure : « Pas exactement. » d'une voix si basse que seul l'ange tatoué peut l'entendre. Reyiel redirige son attention vers lui, l'observe attentivement. Castiel soutient simplement le regard de son vis-à-vis. La bouche de Reyiel se tord légèrement en un sourire mais si tendu qu'il en est douloureux à voir : la compréhension est faite.

L'ange roux jette des coups d'œils paranoïaques en tous sens et se colle contre la paroi :

« Il faut que tu me sortes de là, je t'en prie. » siffle-t-il en enserrant ses genoux entre ses bras. « Je t'en prie. »

« Pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas maintenant. » regrette Castiel, choqué par le comportement étrange de son semblable. Qu'est-il arrivé à Reyiel ? Lui qui était si fort, si bienveillant. Le voilà qui se roule en boule comme un enfant dans le noir. Il est hors de question que Castiel laisse son ami ici ! Dans quel état est-il...Quand sa mission sera sur le point de se finir, il le délivrera, se jure-t-il avec colère. Ses mains se crispent, dissimulées par les bords de son manteau.

« Promets-moi que tu le feras ! Promets-le moi ! Ou je vais...je vais... » Les doigts ornés de bagues de Reyiel s'enfouissent dans sa chevelure enflammée en gestes anarchiques, une expression égarée au visage.

La tristesse ruisselle dans les yeux de Castiel. « Que t'ont-ils fait, mon frère... Que t'ont-ils fait...» marmonne-t-il.

Les épaules de l'ange emprisonné s'affaissent, ses traits marqués par la lumière si crue qu'elle en est clinique. « Je...je crois que je suis en train de devenir fou. » confie-t-il d'un murmure terrifié. Ses yeux hantés fouillent avec frénésie les alentours.

* * *

La troisième assemblée se termine et alors qu'ils sortent de la pièce, Mebahiah affiche une rare expression de contentement que Castiel n'arrive pas à interpréter. Toujours est-il qu'il s'agit forcément de quelque chose de mauvais. Et il a bien raison. Les effectifs des membres ont doublé depuis la première fois qu'il est venu.

L'ange aperçoit certains de ses anciens soutiens parmi les rangs. Sariel serre brièvement son épaule et lui dit en quelques mots de félicitations que cet afflux de recrues est dû à sa présence.

Castiel n'écoute pas la moindre parole, tandis que ses yeux parcourt la foule.

Un goût de cendres dans la bouche. Amer.

* * *

Les réunions se succèdent les unes après les autres à un rythme effrénées. Elles durent des heures et sont tellement intenses que Castiel en perd la notion du temps.

Des multitudes de propositions ont déjà été formulées, mais aucune n'a pu résister à un examen minutieux des implications et contre-implications théoriques et pratiques. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui coince, qui ne fonctionne pas. Les débats sont parfois houleux, houleux car passionnés.

L'ange ne rentre au motel qu'à des horaires aussi aléatoires qu'indus, mentalement épuisé.

Au bout de la quatrième fois où Dean manque de le balancer par une fenêtre, Gabriel et les Winchesters ont bien dû s'habituer à ses apparitions surprises et matinales. Sinon Castiel n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau bien longtemps, les Winchester ne sont vraiment pas des tendres avec les invités surprise.

* * *

« Mais si on rajoutait un sceau sur - »

« Non » coupe Castiel « Ça ne marchera pas. »

« Cette approche a toutes les chances de fonctionner dois-je vous rappeler que cette arme est censée être d'une extrême puissance ? »

Castiel soupire intérieurement. « Le Marteau risque surtout de détruire tout ce qui se trouve dans un rayon de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres autour du point d'impact. »

« N'est ce pas ce que nous recherchons ? » réplique Hroan.

« Rien ne dit qu'il détruira la Cage en même temps, elle est autrement plus résistante. »

« Lancé à pleine puissance, c'est possible. »

« Mais au prix de combien de vies humaines ? Et il n'y a pas de garantie de succès. »

Hroan roule des yeux, les lèvres pincées d'agacement. « Il n'y a jamais de garantie, Castiel et les vies humaines sont si peu de choses. »

Mebahiah tranche la question « Hroan, ton idée n'est pas inintéressante mais je me range de l'avis de Castiel. Nous avons besoin de davantage de subtilité. Si la Cage répercute l'attaque les conséquences seront absolument désastreuses. »

Hroan renifle avec dédain pour marquer son désaccord mais un ange tout fraîchement arrivé prend alors la parole et s'invite dans le débat avec prestance. Zarnaah, le Commandant de la Phalange, une section spéciale. Autour de la table nul n'ignore sa réputation d'expert de haute volée ès stratégies et de combattant acharné. Et nul n'ignore son rang. Castiel se sent minuscule.

La voix basse et étonnamment douce du seigneur de la guerre fait taire Hroan dès la première syllabe, s'imposant avec un charisme naturel qui appelle et accroche l'attention.

« Une approche oblique est la seule option. Oblique et donc _fine. _Si vous êtes pas incapable de voir une telle évidence, vous êtes un sot. _ – _son regard bleu de glace domine Hroan d'un bref sous-entendu – pire, un sot dangereux. Il faut savoir faire preuve de délicatesse pour manier de tels enjeux. »

Pressentant que Hroam ne va pas s'en tenir là et vouloir laver sa fierté meurtrie, la Principauté intervient avant que l'atmosphère ne s'envenime, d'autant plus qu'elle est parfaitement d'accord avec Zarnaah. « Cela semble d'une limpidité confondante. As-tu un protocole particulier en tête, Commandant? »

Un sourire léger flâne sur les lèvres de Zarnaah « Exactement. » Un silence expactatif tombe sur l'assemblée. « Je propose d'invoquer la Mort. »

Le silence s'épaissit tandis que chacun médite l'annonce.

Une jeune femme se lève d'un bond : « As-tu perdu l'esprit ? » siffle la Directrice du Bureau des Âmes. L'ironie de la situation amuse intérieurement Mebahiah mais rien ne filtre sous sa carapace inexpressive.

« Pas le moins du monde, ma chère Tiphéreth – répond Zarnaah sans se défaire de son sourire – réfléchis un instant. Qui de mieux placé pour cette tâche ? Il est le possesseur de l'une des quatre bagues. »

« Il va être furieux de se trouver enchaîné et il ne va certainement pas accepter aussi facilement. Pas sans contre-partie. » ajoute l'ange au tailleur bleu.

A la fin de la réunion, alors que les autres anges partent le Commandant s'attarde, le front barré d'un pli soucieux il aborde la Principauté et son assistant. Ils discutent un moment de la contre-partie envisagée pour la Mort et l'échange dévie vers un autre sujet.

« Es-tu sûre de toi à propos de ce Castiel ? » demande Zarnaah.

« Oui. »

« N'est-ce pas cet ange attaché comme son ombre aux Winchester ? »

« Celui là même. »

« Est-il au courant pour ce que nous souhaitons faire ? Tu m'as fait part de la suite, mais lui as-tu dit que nous voulons utiliser ses protégés comme vaisseaux ? »

« Non, pas encore. »

Le Commandant fronce les sourcils à cette réponse laconique. « Parce que tu as peur de la trahison ? »

Sariel ajoute que Castiel rend parfois visite à Reyiel, ce qu'il trouve on ne peut plus suspect. Et qu'il ne comprend pas le laxisme de la Principauté qui est au courant mais pourtant n'agit pas.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit et répété à Sariel – regard appuyé envers l'intéressé – que Castiel trahisse ou pas n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Il nous a déjà trahis d'ailleurs, dès la toute première réunion. Et il n'a cessé de le faire depuis. »

« Mais alors pourquoi laisser faire ? » s'insurge l'assistant. « Pourquoi ruiner tous nos efforts ? »

« Au contraire je ne laisse pas faire, je surveille. »

Le commandant ricane « Je vois. » Il tapote l'épaule de Sariel, et se faisant il retrouve un visage plus sérieux, presque triste alors qu'une pensée lui vient en tête. « Depuis l'incident de Florence vous ne vous quittez plus tous les deux. »

L'assistant hausse les épaules et détourne la tête. Mebahiah évite longtemps le regard du Commandant avant de lui concéder un « oui » fuyant.

« Hum. Toujours un sujet sensible malgré les siècles. » commente ce dernier, pour lui même.

La Principauté et Sariel n'ajoutent rien. Il est des choses qui ne concernent pas les autres.

* * *

La vibration monte des tréfonds du sol, se communique par vagues convulsives. La table tremble, les flammes des bougies tremblent. Les ondes s'amplifient en un fracas de tonnerre déchaîné. Les fioles éclatent, les vitres tressaillent de plus en fort et cèdent en explosant. Des fissures grimpent sur les murs et partent à l'assaut du plafond. De la poussière de béton chute par intermittence. Et soudainement tout s'arrête.

Mebahiah attend, impassible et tranquille. Confiante.

Une voix sardonique s'élève dans son dos.

« Est-ce une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ? »

Elle se retourne sans se presser vers l'homme pâle et émacié en costume noir.

« C'était le seul moyen pour vous faire venir, toutes mes excuses. »

La Mort siffle entre ses dents, une colère sourde s'agite dans ses iris sombres.

« Me faire venir ? Qui penses-tu être pour _me faire venir._ Je ne suis pas un vulgaire valet qui rapplique au premier coup de clochette. Auras-tu la décence élémentaire de me libérer ? » Il lève d'un air éloquent ses mains enchaînées d'un trait immatériel de lumière argentée. Le lien flotte autour de ses poignets comme superposé dans l'espace à mi chemin entre cette réalité et une autre.

« Je suis désolée mais non. »

Le Cavalier la transperce du regard. « Le contraire m'aurait étonné – il soupire avec un ennui bordé de mépris – Tu n'es pas désolée le moins du monde. »

« J'ai besoin de votre aide. » annonce Mebahiah.

Il hausse un sourcil. « Et tu te figures que je vais accepter ? »

« Oui. »

Le visage cave et blafard de la Mort ne reflète rien. « Et pourquoi je le ferai ? Pour quelle contre-partie ? Que pourrais-je bien vouloir, moi qui possède tout et toutes choses, même toi. C'est une question hautement philosophique. »

Les yeux rendus brillants par le reflet des bougies, Mebahahia se penche en avant, un fin sourire triomphant aux lèvres. « Que désirez-vous le plus au monde ? »

La question rhétorique reste en suspension alors que Mebahiah ouvre une mallette blindée et aligne trois flacons vides et intactes devant la Mort.

« Hé bien ? » demande-t-il en retroussant les lèvres. « Tout ceci est follement passionnant mais j'ai un monde à faire tourner et c'est un travail plutôt prenant. »

La Principauté ne se démonte pas et pointe son index vers le premier flacon.

« Urd. »

Un éclair passe sur le visage cadavérique. « Vraiment ? » demande-t-il, ses mains se compriment sur la canne.

« Vraiment – confirme Mebahiah – il manque juste l'accord des principales intéressées mais elles te l'offriront sans peine je pense. »

« Je vois. Tu es donc prête à briser ce tabou. – fait-il, songeur – Je consentirai donc à_ accéder_ à ta _demande – _il lève la main _– _ Mais je ne ferai rien avant de les avoir, tu as tout intérêt à ne pas me décevoir. Vois-tu, je n'aime pas être dérangé pour rien. Non. Vraiment pas. »

L'ange hoche la tête, pleinement consciente de la menace. « Nous avons un deal. »

* * *

–** Opossum Motel , Detroit, Michigan – **

« Des...plumes ? » interroge Sam avec l'air de douter de la santé mentale de Castiel. « La Mort veut se recycler dans le french cancan ? »

Gabriel lui lance un regard dégoûté : « Yurk j'ai une image horrible maintenant. Mes rêves sont brisés ! Adieu femmes et bonjour veaux, vaches, cochons, momies... »

L'ange soupire : « Non. Il ne compte pas se reconvertir dans un quelconque genre de danse dénudée. La Mort a accepté le marché en échange de trois plumes. »

Dean ricane : « Effectivement il ne va pas cacher grand-chose avec. – grimace générale – Il va se coller sur la tête et danser autour d'un feu ? A défaut de se les fourrer dans l'orifice de son choix. »

Castiel ne prête pas attention à l'interruption. « Une plume pour chacune des trois Nornes. »

La mâchoire de Sam et de Gabriel se décroche. Le blond s'étrangle : « Tu te fous de moi là ? Les Nornes ?! »

« J'ai une tête à plaisanter ? » demande Castiel et effectivement son visage on ne peut plus sérieux est encore moins propice à la plaisanterie que d'habitude. Pas très engageant tout ça.

Dean reste largué quant à la dénomination. Il chuchote à l'oreille de son frère : « Norne ? C'est quoi cette affaire ? Un genre de champignon radioactif ? Une nouvelle forme de gastro ? »

Gabriel traite Dean de babouin inculte en toile de fond pendant que Sam éclaire son grand frère :

« Les Nornes dans la mythologie scandinave, Les Moires chez les latins, ou les Parques chez les grecs. Les noms désignent trois entités aussi surnommées les fileuses du Destin. »

« Oh, s'exclame Dean, une étincelle excitée dans ses iris verts, comme dans le magazine porno avec les cosplays qu'on a trouvé dans cet hôtel de Pennsylvanie ? »

« Quel fin connaisseur ! » se moque Gabriel.

Sam dissimule un léger sourire, on ne refera pas Dean. « Désolé de te décevoir mais la plupart du temps elles sont représentées par des vieilles femmes ou des géantes. – Dean émet un grognement de désespoir face à ses représentations sulfureuses qui viennent de se détruire en un instant et se parer de chemises de nuit à fleurs et de bigoudis. Sam s'adresse à Gabriel – Les Moires sont des anges ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Ou quelque chose comme ça. » rétorque l'ex-archange. « Honnêtement je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elles sont précisément. Et personne ne le sait. »

* * *

« On est dans la merde – marmonne Dean – dans une putain de merde. »

Gabriel hausse les épaules : « Jusqu'au cou mon poulet. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on nage dans le grand bain. »

« Merde merde merde » continue le chasseur pour lui même en arpentant la pièce de long en large, une main vissée sur le front. La dernière fois qu'il a invoqué la Mort, il se rappelle très clairement son avertissement de ne jamais recommencer. Le fait qu'ils n'aient pas le choix n'empêche pas Dean de jurer, être sur la liste noire de la Mort n'a jamais été dans ses « trucs à faire avant de crever ».

Sam réclame le silence alors qu'il s'entaille le bras. Sans voir le regard que lui lance son frère aîné, il fait couler quelques gouttes pourpres dans le bol quand Castiel apparaît à point nommé avec le cristal d'une grande rareté essentiel à l'invocation. Le fameux « acte de dieu cristallisé à jamais. » Très pratique à obtenir, évidemment.

« J'ai réussi à trouver deux cristaux. » dit l'ange « On ne sait jamais. Et ne me demandez pas comment. »

Il les pose sur la table et Sam en place un dans le bol.

Une énorme boule d'appréhension dans le ventre, le grand chasseur récite le charme coercitif : « Te nunc invoco, mortem. Te in mea potestate defixi. Nunc et in aeternum! » Lui non plus n'a pas oublié sa dernière entrevue avec le Cavalier de l'Apocalypse.

Un souffle balaye la pièce tandis qu'un grondement pulse et secoue les murs comme un séisme. Tout ce qui se trouve sur la table se fracasse sur le sol en quelques secondes sauf les bougies et le bol qui restent en place par miracle. Sam se tient au meuble avec l'impression d'avoir atterrit dans le shaker d'un barman. La fenêtre se fendille et les ampoules éclatent en tout sens. Autant dire que la caution de la chambre est fichue.

Et puis plus rien. Le silence.

Il échange un regard avec Gabriel puis avec Dean, attendant que ça vienne. Les Winchester savent que la Mort est assez longue à la détente mais c'est très stressant. Rien de tel pour faire monter l'angoisse.

« Bonsoir. » fait soudainement une voix dans l'angle gauche faisant sursauter Sam. Le Cavalier adore apparaître pile à l'endroit où personne ne regarde ou quoi ? Il frissonne intérieurement face au masque sérieux et glacé du vieillard décharné, sa simple présence dérègle l'atmosphère.

La Mort darde son regard abyssal sur les deux frères et lâche d'une voix doucereuse : « Il me semblait vous avoir prévenu tous les deux. » Doucereuse mais dans laquelle suinte une colère létale. « Je vous avez dit de ne plus jamais vous aviser de m'enchaîner– il crache le mot – mais vous passez outre. »

« A croire qu'on est vraiment des foutus suicidaires » marmonne l'aîné Winchester.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire Dean –répond le vieil homme d'un ton léger à la limite du désinvolte – à la seconde même où les entraves tomberont tu n'apprécieras pas du tout ce qu'il va se passer, j'en ai bien peur. »

« Même si on vous a amené quelques bricoles ? » Dean lui tend un sac en papier en rajoutant précipitamment un « Monsieur » hésitant qui paraît aussi incongru dans sa bouche qu'un lutteur en atelier broderie et tricot.

Une lueur amusée brille un quart de seconde dans le regard aiguisé de la Mort alors qu'il extirpe un hamburger et une part de tarte. « Essayes-tu de m'acheter par hasard? »

La Mort prend tranquillement place sur une chaise et commence à manger les denrées offertes en sacrifice. Il croque dans la pâtisserie en premier et mastique avec application « Tu es bien conscient que ça ne fonctionnera pas, n'est ce pas ? Même si je reconnais que cette tarte est à se damner... et je sais de quoi je parle. »

Gabriel lâche un discret gloussement avant que Sam ne lui écrase férocement le pied.

Le Cavalier dirige son attention sur Samuel entre deux bouchées, faisant courir un frisson glacé dans la nuque du chasseur. Il l'observe quelques secondes et la force de ce regard laser cloue l'humain sur place.

La Mort avale une bouchée et entame la conversation d'un ton badin « Alors Sam, les crises hallucinatoires sont terminées, mais ça ne va pas fort en ce moment non ? » Le chasseur serre les lèvres et détourne la tête. Le Cavalier reprend un morceau, attendant une réponse qui n'arrive pas. Il patiente un moment puis se tourne vers l'ancien archange :

« Et toi Gabriel...je vois que tu as perdu tes ailes d'angelot. Tu te fais à ta nouvelle vie ? »

Le déchu serre les poings.

« Hum. Quelle conversation instructive, vraiment – dit l'ange de la mort en époussetant son costume classieux miette par miette – Et vous m'avez appelé pour _ça_... quelle perte de temps pathétique. »

Estimant qu'il est préférable d'en venir au sujet, Castiel se charge de la suite. « Mebahiah vous a contacté. »

« Oh. C'est donc la raison de ma présence ici : vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je suppose. » Le Cavalier ajoute d'un air songeur en déballant le hamburger, le son de sa voix en partie couverte par les froissements du papier « C'est très compréhensible, le degrés de stupidité de son projet est encore plus extravagant que ta petite escapade du côté obscur de la force, Castiel. »

Sam et Dean se jettent un bref regard, l'un comme l'autre sur le cul d'entendre la Mort faire une référence à Star Wars.

Dean claque dans ses mains, pour se redonner contenance : « C'est parfait alors, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes ! Vous ne dégommez pas la Cage comme ça Han et Chewbacca restent bien gentiment enfermés à l'intérieur. Ça roule ? »

La Mort secoue sa figure d'angles et de méplats en signe de dénégation :

« Hé bien, vois-tu, c'est là qu'il y a une légère difficulté. Il se trouve que la Principauté m'a promis quelque chose en échange. Quelque chose d'unique et d'une valeur qui dépasse de très loin l'imagination humaine très... limitée. »

Dean s'échauffe « Vous savez ce que cette cinglée de mégalo tente de faire !Y a des trucs plus importants que votre petite collection de plumettes, notre planète par exemple ! »

La Mort ricane. « Nous y revoilà. Les Winchester et leur complexe du Messie. Bien sûr il y a _encore_ une menace qui pèse sur votre ridicule planète, bien sûr vous êtes_ encore_ le dernier rempart contre la catastrophe et il faut donc _encore_ que je vous aide pour le bien de l'Humanité au lieu de vous exploser pour votre impertinence... Classique. »

« Pas notre faute si tous les tarés du coin se passent le mot ! Si on les en empêche pas qui le fera ?! Vous peut-être ? Peuh ! On vous agite une pluplume sous le nez et pouf y a plus personne ! Vous pouvez vous la carrer dans le cul pour ce qu'elle vous sert ! » s'énerve Dean.

L'ange de l'Apocalypse poignarde l'ainé Winchester d'une voix tranchante comme une lame : « Ne soit pas insolent Dean ! N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses ! »

Le chasseur se tait un instant, s'efforce au calme et inspire un coup. Sam prend le relais en levant les mains d'un geste apaisant :

« Ok, ok. Pas d'énervement. On vous a appelé pour faire une contre-offre à Blondie : si on récupère les plumes et qu'on vous les donne à sa place, vous n'ouvrez pas la Cage ? »

La Mort prend son temps avant de répondre, ne rompant le silence tendu que par ses bruits de succion et de déglutition. Il termine le hamburger avec lenteur, se frotte les mains et s'essuie la bouche contre une serviette.

« Hum. Pourquoi pas, peu importe qui me les remet après tout. Mebahiah n'a pas encore obtenu les plumes ça vous laisse de quoi intercepter la transaction. Mais soyez à l'heure, sinon...»

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Dean secoue l'épaule musclée de son cadet : « Sam ! Réveille-toi ! » Celui-ci s'agite, gémit dans son cauchemar. « Sammy ! » Une faible plainte s'échappe des lèvres de son frère. « Sammy oh ! »

Celui-ci émerge brusquement en se redressant d'un coup, puisant une grande inspiration.

Sam distingue vaguement une silhouette penchée vers lui. « Ça va ? » interroge la voix de Dean.

« Ouais, ça va. »

Dean s'éloigne et retourne dans le lit jumeau, n'en croyant pas un seul mot. « Me prends pas pour une bille. T'as encore rêvé de _Lui _pas vrai ? »

Sam décode sans peine le Lui en Lucifer. « ...Ouais. » avoue-t-il en fixant le plafond. « J'arrête pas. – puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire il rajoute précipitamment – Mais t'inquiètes pas, juste la nuit. Je te promets, juste la nuit. »

« Ouais. – Dean ne doute de la sincérité de son petit frère sur ce point là – La Mort à raison sur une chose, tu sais. »

«...laquelle ? »

« En ce moment t'as vraiment pas l'air bien. »

_Noooon, penses-tu Dean, _a envie de répondre Sam. A la place il regarde le plafond sans le voir. Il avale son ton acide et balance le plus neutrement possible : « Toi non plus. »

L'aîné soupire intérieurement, son frère est fermé comme une huître. Bon sang il est pas fait pour ça, il sait pas engager les conversations, bordel. Il ouvre la bouche bénissant l 'obscurité qui rend les choses plus faciles et Gabriel qui dort comme un bébé sur le canapé. Il prend son courage à deux mains et aborde le sujet tabou. Sa voix hésite alors qu'il lâche sa question « C'est à cause d'Amélia ? »

« …... »

Samuel se tourne dans le lit et présente son dos à Dean. Les mains crispées sur le drap.

« Sammy ? »

« Te sens pas forcé d'en parler. » Sam s'efforce de conserver un ton dégagé.

« Si. Réponds-moi. C'est à cause d'Amélia ? »

Le cadet espère faire tourner court au dialogue : « Tu la déteste. »

« Je la connais pas. »

Raté.

« Oui, mais tu la déteste quand même. »

Une poignée de secondes passe.

« Oui. Je la déteste, mec. » reconnaît Dean. « Elle te manque ? »

Une deuxième poignée de secondes.

Sam pose la tempe sur son oreiller, baisse les yeux sur ses mains qu'il ne discerne même pas. « ….Ouais. » finit-il par avouer « Et je me sens ...fatigué, tu vois... »

Dean n'ajoute rien de plus, il comprend très bien ce que Sam veut dire par là.

Sur le canapé défoncé, Gabriel remonte sa couette sous son menton. Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir.

* * *

Quand Sam ouvre les paupières le lendemain, Dean n'est plus là. Parti acheter quelque chose ou prendre l'air, sans doute. Gabriel émerge à peine. Sam a une idée derrière la tête. Une idée qui l'a aidé à s'endormir tout à l'heure. Une idée qu'il compte bien mettre en application. Dean n'est pas là ? Tant mieux. Il bondit de son lit et se précipite vers la table, parfaitement alerte. Il trace le symbole à la craie.

Gabriel se redresse sur son sofa : « Sam ? »

Il allume les bougies.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Sam ? »

Gabriel sort du lit.

Sam verse les ingrédients à toute vitesse.

Gabriel se précipite vers lui « Tu ne vas quand même pas ! »

« Oh que si ! » Sam jette le deuxième cristal dans le bol. « Te nunc invoco, mortem -»

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

« …..Te in mea potestate - »

« Mais t'es malade ! »

« ...defixi. Nunc et in - »

Gabriel pose une main sur la bouche de Sam et essaye de le ceinturer « Espèce de serpillière haltérophile, t'as complètement craqué ! » le chasseur parvient à se dégager en un instant, l'archange déchu ne fait pas le poids. Sam s'empresse de clôturer la formule :

« ...aeternum ! »

« Et merde » peste Gabriel, il attrape le géant par le haut de sa veste, passablement énervé « Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? T'as des envies suicidaires ou quoi ? T'es censé être le plus intelligent des spécimens Winchester, alors t'en as fait quoi de ton cerveau bordel ! Troqué contre un chameau ?»

« J'ai mon idée. »

« La dernière fois que t'as eu en bonne idée c'était ton dernier passage chez le coiffeur. Autant dire que ça date. »

« Oh la ferme, Gab. »

« Tiens c'est Gab maintenant ? _Sammy_ ? »

« Sam. »

« Ça devient vraiment très lassant. » fait alors une voix traînante. Les deux hommes font volte face.

La Mort les observe de son habituelle expression ...sans expression.

« Vraiment très lassant, Sam, cette manie de me convoquer pour un oui ou pour un non. De quoi as-tu besoin cette fois ? Je dois te rendre ton âme ? Te changer en super héros ? Peindre la Statue de la Liberté en rose ? »

Sam ignore les sarcasmes « Vous avez le pouvoir de l'arrêter pas vrai ? D'arrêter Mebahiah directement ? »

Un rictus paraît sur les lèvres blanches.

« Si j'en ai le _pouvoir_ ? »

« Et bien faites-le dans ce cas ! » s'exclame Sam « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois. »

« Et pourquoi je le ferai ? » interroge le Cavalier, surpris.

Sam roule des yeux. « Mais vous en avez la capacité ! Des milliers de personnes pourraient être sauvées. »

« Et ? Qu'est ce que cela m'apporte ? Que des milliers, millions, milliards de personnes soient sauvées. Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Qu'est ce que cela m'importe ? Me rapporte ? »

« Je pourrais vous donner mon âme. »

Gabriel écarquille les yeux : est-ce possible d'être aussi con ? Il attrape Sam par les épaules et sert un sourire hypocrite d'arracheur de dents au vieillard : « Ahaha ne l'écoutez pas il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Alors Sam, on a oublié ses calmants aujourd'hui ? C'est pas bien du tout ça, on va devoir t'enfermer dans une jolie chambre capitonnée et de donner un ravissant pyjama avec les manches attachées dans le dos. Allez Sammy on rentre et n'oublie pas d'enlever ton pantalon avant d'aller sur le pot. » Il lui donne une poussée dans le dos mais le chasseur reste campé sur ses jambes.

La Mort élude totalement la tentative de diversion. « Tu ne te figures pas que je vais prendre ton âme, Sam ? C'est l'une des plus fortes et des plus puissantes que j'ai jamais vu mais avec tout le mal que je me suis donné pour te la rendre, toi tu voudrais t'en débarrasser ? » Un jappement plus qu'un éclat de rire sort de la gorge ridée.

« Les âmes ont de la valeur. » réplique Sam. « Si la mienne peut servir à quelque chose, qu'elle le fasse. »

« Que de culpabilité mon cher... C'est toujours non. Si vous ne voulez pas que la Principauté fasse naître son nouveau Dieu, débrouillez-vous pour m'apporter les plumes avant et la Cage ne s'ouvrira pas. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

L'ange de l'Apocalypse disparaît, laissant les deux hommes en plan.

« C'est aussi simple que ça... » répète Gabriel avec une inflexion narquoise.

« Pas un mot à Dean. » gronde le chasseur.

Gabriel le regarde d'un œil mi-moqueur mi-sérieux : « Tu me donnes quoi en échange ? »

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Un petit commentaire peut être ?**

**Personne ne prévoit de lâcher la Mort aux trousses de l'auteur ? XD (surtout que l'auteur est un pur navet à la course xd)**

**PS: Je salue le premier épisode de la saison 9 sorti depuis quelques jours. Pas de spoilers évidement pour celles qui ne l'ont pas encore vu, je dirais juste qu'il est GENIAL et que ma réaction globale se résume à un long "OMG *w* !" de 42 minutes 16 XDDD J'en bave encore et je crève d'attendre la suite mdr **


End file.
